


You find your hell is home

by parkshan820



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Add More Tags Later On, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Betrayal, Does not happen though, Edited, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Going places, Hurt Alex Summers, Hurt Hank McCoy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Marriage, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Minor Relationships, Nightmares, Partner Betrayal, Protective Alex Summers, Temporary Amnesia, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 70,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: “Good morning Henry. Today is Monday, May 26th, 2045.”His eyes snap open as he wakes from a strange dream. Blue eyes fading away from his eyes and memory as the alarm greets him. He lets out a shaky breath and rolls over to his side so he can reach to turn the alarm off. He pulls the blankets off his body and stiffly sits up, his socked feet touching the wooden floor.He has a feeling that something isn’t right but the feeling quickly goes as soon as he feels it. Maybe he was just being paranoid. He yawns as he stands up and grabs his phone off of the nightstand as he begins to start his morning routine. The phone in his hand rings and he looks down to see Charles calling. He presses the green button and brings it up to his ear but before he could even say hello, Charles starts speaking in a cheerful voice that no one should have so early in the morning. “Hey Henry, wake up. I sent the helicopter to pick you up, you just have to do a few tests. Don’t forget your badge or they won’t let you in. Uh, listen, it’s great that you decided to join the company. It’s great to have my best friend working beside me. I’ll see you soon.”But what happens if the life you are living is all a lie?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This Chapter is Now REWRITTEN  
> It has been edited.
> 
> Now this chapter may seem repetitive but keep a close eye....

_**Chapter One:** _

“Good morning Henry. Today is Monday, May 26th, 2045.”

His eyes snap open as he wakes from a strange dream. Blue eyes fading away from his eyes and memory as the alarm greets him. He lets out a shaky breath and rolls over to his side so he can reach to turn the alarm off. He pulls the blankets off his body and stiffly sits up, his socked feet touching the wooden floor. 

He has a feeling that something isn’t right but the feeling quickly goes as soon as he feels it. Maybe he was just being paranoid. He yawns as he stands up and grabs his phone off of the nightstand as he begins to start his morning routine. The phone in his hand rings and he looks down to see Charles calling. He presses the green button and brings it up to his ear but before he could even say hello, Charles starts speaking in a cheerful voice that no one should have so early in the morning. “Hey Henry, wake up. I sent the helicopter to pick you up, you just have to do a few tests. Don’t forget your badge or they won’t let you in. Uh, listen, it’s great that you decided to join the company. It’s great to have my best friend working beside me. I’ll see you soon.”

Just as he finishes he hangs up and Henry lowers the phone from his ear and sets it onto his desk, getting ready for what could change his life for good. Shrugging, the brunet looks around his apartment to see it was all open space. His bed was in the corner of the room with the kitchen to his left and his living room to his right. It wasn’t very big but it was comfortable to him that tells him he is safe in this room. He spots the company badge hanging on the hook on the door, spotting it easily so he knows to grab it before leaving. 

The brunet sighs as he runs his hand though his hair and shuffles to the bathroom. As he flicks on the light, he looks into the mirror and stares at his reflection. Checking to make sure that he doesn’t have any stubble, he turns to the shower. He needs to make a good first impression to get this job. He dreamed of working at the Shaw’s Enterprise Company all of his life. The company works to make human lives safer and healthier. After quickly washing himself, he grabs the already pressed suit that was hanging on a hook on the bathroom floor, he quickly changes. It wasn’t anything too fancy, just a blue button down and a pair of dress pants. It wasn’t formal so he forgoes the tie and dress shoes. 

Stepping out of the bathroom, his eyes automatically glance to the clock seeing that he was making perfect time and quickly grabs a jacket and puts on a pair of shoes. Charles told him that he sent a helicopter and he didn’t want to ruin anyone’s day by taking too long, like the pilot. He makes sure to grab the badge and place it around his neck. As he exits, he sees the maintenance worker fixing a panel to one of the elevators and she smiles at him. “Morning Mr. McCoy.” She says in greeting than goes back to work. “Morning.” He says quietly as he goes to the other elevator across the hall and walks into it. Pressing the button for the roof and was mentally glad that he doesn’t have to go through the crazy traffic on the roads.

Just as the elevator closes the doors, it dings and opens. He gapes at the fancy helicopter onto the rooftop, waiting for him to climb aboard. He knew he was going onto a helicopter but he didn’t realize that it was going to be so fancy and top of the art. His brain going to autopilot, he moves to the helicopter and the door opens as he approaches the aircraft and walks up the stairs. Gaining control of his body again, he sits down. “Mr. McCoy, please make yourself comfortable and we’ll be on our way.” The pilot says in a male voice but he doesn’t see him. He doesn’t really worry about it, Henry knows he can trust the man to fly. The company only hires the best after all. He buckles himself in and the helicopter lifts off the rooftop and flies towards it’s destination. 

Man the view was beautiful. The tall city buildings gleaming in the morning light, he watches as they pass by and approach the building they need to go. It really doesn’t feel like that long of a ride. It was like three minutes, but he really wasn’t complaining. He knows traffic was a nightmare since the building was in the middle of downtown. “Here we are Mr. McCoy.” He jerks and blinks in surprise. Since when have they landed? With shaky hands, he unbuckles himself from his seat and quickly gets out of the aircraft, thankful to have his two feet on the ground again. “Welcome Mr. McCoy, can you kindly follow me please.” He looks to his right and he sees the robot that was floating in the air. It flies towards the door and he quickly follows the machine, surprised at how fast it was. 

“Please step into the elevator. Charles is waiting for you on the seventy eighth floor.” It says in a monotone female voice and he hesitantly steps in. “Morning Henry McCoy. You have a 9AM appointment in the testing facility. Please confirm.” Henry jumps at the voice that comes out of the speaker. He chuckles at himself has he touches the confirm button on the touch screen panel. The doors close and he shakes his hands to get rid of the nerves. He really hopes that these tests are easy. He watches as the numbers countdown to the floor he needs to go to. 

He sighs as he tries not to let the nerves get to him. He wasn’t any good if he starts to get awkward and slightly panicky now. As the elevator doors open with a ding, he lets out a deep breath and strides forward with fake confidence. He smiles when he sees Charles and the male grins when they embrace each other. “Henry, it is so good to see you again my dear friend. How have you been doing?” He asks and the brunet grins. “I’m doing great Charles. I can’t wait to be working beside you again, just like old times.” He says.

“Fantastic, now don’t worry, these tests are so easy that a four year old can do them. There is only three of them. Doctor Frost is waiting for you, I’ll be here when you finish them.” He says with a bright smile and Henry was glad to have a friend like Charles. He was always so happy and cheerful, he just makes the whole room seem so much happier. Charles point to a door and he smiles. 

The brunet turns to the first testing room and before he enters the room, he looks back to Charles giving him a thumbs up, reassuring him that he was going to be great and no doubt get the job. Without a second thought, he quickly walks into the first testing room to see a woman with blonde hair and a white lab coat on. She was holding a clipboard in her hands and she was beautiful. Gorgeous even but her eyes were sharp, as if she was hiding a dark secret from the world around her. There was a glass wall that separated her and Henry and he couldn’t help but be relived about knowing that she couldn’t get to him. 

She looks up at him and gives him a sweet smile. “Good morning Henry, I’m Doctor Frost. Looks like we have some tests to go through today. Probably not the kind you are used to, but trust me, you’re going to do fantastic. Let’s begin.” She says and the brunet turns to sees a panel with a single button that was dark. Like it was supposed to have power, but no electricity that coursing through it, forbidden to have any power that it desperately craves. 

“The first test is simple. Move the three boxes out of the red circle has fast as you can. I know it sounds strange but it is protocol.” She says when Henry sends her a confused look. “Press the button when you are ready to start.” She says and the button suddenly turns red and he just realizes that it had no power before. Still confused, he presses the button and quickly moves the boxes out of the red circle and he feels all but three years old right now and this is just ridiculous. Charles wasn’t lying when he said a four year old could complete these tests. Henry knew he wasn’t dumb, but this test that he just completed makes him feel like he wasn’t smart at all. As if this was some sick joke. 

“Good, very well done. Now if you could go to the next room, we can start on the second test. Just go through the door on your right.” She says and he looks to his right to see that there was a door. Was that door there a second ago? He swore there wasn’t a door there but he doesn’t question it and opens the door. 

This room was a bit different than the last one. He turns around to see that the door disappeared and he frowns. Where did it go? “Now this second test is a bit different than the last one. The objective of this test is to press the blue button across the room as fast as you can.” She says and he could see the blue button but he noticed that there was a wall in between it that meets to about his waist. Alright, it was simple, jump over the partial wall and press the button. 

“Press the red button whenever you are ready to start.” She says. 

He presses the red button and quickly steps over the wall. He doesn’t really worry about it since his legs were so long. He presses the blue button and looks up to see her grinning, the other employers looking happy and impressed by his speed. “ Impressive Mr. McCoy. Don’t worry, you just have one more test to complete and then you can start working here at the company.” She says and his body starts to move to the next room. He quickly opens the door and walks through to another identical room with a computer and a chair against one side of the room. 

“Alright, now to complete this final test you need to complete a series of questions. Then after you I will show some images and you tell me what it looks like.” She says as he sits down onto the chair. He looks to the screen and presses the start button. He ignores her comments as he answers the questions with honesty and he was surprised that there was many. He thought there would be more.

“Alright you are done. Please exit to your right and we will tell you the results.” She says and he quickly leaves the room to see Charles again. “What do you think?” He asks and Henry scoffs. “You were right, a four year old could complete those tests.” He says and the male chuckles. “I like to think you did brilliant.” He says and the brunet nods. Soon enough, Dr. Frost walks through with a smile. “Congratulations Henry, you are hired.” She says and shakes his hand. “Thank you Mrs. Frost.” He says and she waves her hand at him. “Call me Emma, after all you do work here now. Come in tomorrow at eight and we can get you started.” She says. With a nod, he turns to leave, excited for the next day.

*~*

“Good morning Henry. Today is Monday, May 26th, 2045.”

He groans as his hand flops onto the alarm. He yawns as he sits up and pulls the covers back. His bare feet touching the wooden floor. He stands up as he stretch’s and grabs his phone off the nightstand as he shuffles to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Just as he was about to take his first sip of coffee, the phone in his hand rings. He smiles as he sees Charles calling and he slides the green phone icon to the right and brings it to his ear. Before he could get a word in, Charles starts to speak in a cheerful voice that he has every morning. “Hey Henry, wake up. I sent the helicopter to pick you up, you just have to do a few tests. Don’t forget your badge or they won’t let you in. Uh, listen, it’s great that you decided to join the company. It’s great to have my best friend working beside me. I’ll see you soon.”

Just as he finishes he hangs up and Henry lowers the phone from his ear and sets it onto his desk, getting ready for what could change his life for good. Shrugging, the brunet looks around his apartment to see it was all open space. His bed was in the corner of the room with the kitchen to his left and his living room to his right. It wasn’t very big but it was comfortable to him that tells him he is safe in this room. He spots the company badge hanging on the hook on the door, spotting it easily so he knows to grab it before leaving.  
Shuffling into the bathroom, he checks his reflection into the mirror looking for any stubble before turning to the shower. Knowing he needs to make a good first impression. After quickly washing himself, he grabs the already pressed suit that was hanging on a hook on the bathroom floor, he quickly changes. It wasn’t anything too fancy, just a blue button down and a pair of dress pants. It wasn’t formal so he forgoes the tie and dress shoes. 

Stepping out of the bathroom, he glances at the clock above the door to see he was making good time. Grabbing his jacket and his shoes he opens the door, his hand grabbing the badge on the door and slipping it around his neck. As he exits, he sees the maintenance worker fixing a panel to one of the elevators and she smiles at him. He blinks in surprise at her old age. Wasn’t she younger? “Morning Mr. McCoy.” She says in greeting than slowly goes back to work. “Morning.” He says quietly as he goes to the other elevator across the hall and walks into it.

He presses the button for the roof and the doors slid closed. Henry was sure that the maintenance worker was in her twenties. But the woman who was fixing the wires behind the wall was in about her mid forties. Confused, the doors slide open with a ding and he couldn’t help but stare in awe at the beautiful helicopter that was waiting for him. Walking towards the aircraft, the doors open and he walks up the steps and takes a seat. “Mr. McCoy, please make yourself comfortable and we’ll be on our way.” Says the pilot in a female voice over the intercom and he buckles himself in. The doors closed and the helicopter lifts into the air and off to it’s destination. 

Looking at the view he smiles as the morning sunlight gleams off the tall buildings. He was glad that he was able to have a lift. The traffic would be a nightmare as the company that he was most likely going to work is located in the middle of downtown. “Here we are Mr. McCoy.” With steady hands, he unbuckles himself from his seat and quickly gets out of the aircraft, thankful to have his two feet on the ground again. “Welcome Mr. McCoy, can you kindly follow me please.” He looks to his right and he sees the robot that was floating in the air. It flies towards the door and he quickly follows the machine, surprised at how fast it was. 

“Please take the elevator to the seventy eight floor where Charles is located.” It says and he steps into the elevator that has opened. “Morning Henry McCoy, you have a 9AM appointment in the testing facility. Please confirm.” Henry jumps at the voice that comes out of the speaker. He chuckles at himself has he touches the confirm button on the touch screen panel. The doors closed and he watches the floors countdown until it reaches the seventy eighth floor. The doors opens and he beams as he sees Charles waiting for him. 

“Henry, it is so good to see you again my dear friend. How have you been doing?” He asks after the two men embrace into a hug and the brunet grins. “I’m doing great Charles. I can’t wait to be working beside you again, just like old times.” He says.

“Fantastic, now don’t worry, these tests are so easy that a four year old can do them. There is only three of them. Doctor Frost is waiting for you, I’ll be here when you finish them.” He says with a bright smile and Henry was glad to have a friend like Charles. He was always so happy and cheerful, he just makes the whole room seem so much happier. Charles point to a door and he smiles. 

Turning to the door, he quickly walks to it and looks to see Charles giving him a thumbs up. He was glad to have a good friend. He walks into the first test room and he sees a young blonde hair doctor on the other side of the glass. She was holding a clipboard in her hands and her eyes her blue but there was something in her eyes like she was hiding a dark secret and he couldn’t help but feel slightly relieved that they were on the opposite sides of the glass. 

She looks up at him and gives him a sweet smile. “Good morning Henry, I’m Doctor Frost. Looks like we have some tests to go through today. Probably not the kind you are used to, but trust me, you’re going to do fantastic. Let’s begin.” She says and the brunet turns to sees a panel with a single button that was dark. Like it was supposed to have power, but no electricity that coursing through it, forbidden to have any power that it desperately craves. 

“The first test is simple. Move the three boxes out of the red circle has fast as you can. I know it sounds strange but it is protocol.” She says when Henry sends her a confused look. “Press the button when you are ready to start.” She says and the button suddenly turns red and he just realizes that it had no power before. Still confused, he presses the button and quickly moves the boxes out of the red circle and he feels all but three years old right now and this is just ridiculous. Charles wasn’t lying when he said a four year old could complete these tests. Henry knew he wasn’t dumb, but this test that he just completed makes him feel like he wasn’t smart at all. As if this was some sick joke. 

“Good, very well done. Now if you could go to the next room, we can start on the second test. Just go through the door on your right.” She says and he looks to his right to see that there was a door. Was that door there a second ago? He swore there wasn’t a door there but he doesn’t question it and opens the door. 

This room was a bit different than the last one. He turns around to see that the door disappeared and he frowns. Where did it go? “Now this second test is a bit different than the last one. The objective of this test is to press the blue button across the room as fast as you can.” She says and he could see the blue button but he noticed that there was a wall in between it that meets to about his waist. Alright, it was simple, jump over the partial wall and press the button. 

“Press the red button whenever you are ready to start.” She says. 

He presses the red button and quickly steps over the wall. He doesn’t really worry about it since his legs were so long. He presses the blue button and looks up to see her grinning, the other employers looking happy and impressed by his speed. “ Impressive Mr. McCoy. Don’t worry, you just have one more test to complete and then you can start working here at the company.” She says and his body starts to move to the next room. He quickly opens the door and walks through to another identical room with a computer and a chair against one side of the room. 

“Now for this final test there will be a series of questions. After those few questions, images will show up and you will tell me what you see.” She says and Henry nods as he sits down into the very uncomfortable chair and touches the start button on the computer screen. He was surprised that there was only one question and only one image but she beams as he finished. “Alright you are done. Please exit to your right and we will tell you the results.”

He exits the test rooms and smiles as he sees Charles. “What do you think?” He asks and the brunet scoffs. “You were right, a four year old could complete those tests.” He says and the other male giggles. “I like to think you did brilliant.” He says and Dr. Frost walks in with a smile. “Congratulations Henry, you are hired.” She says and he beams as he accepts the handshake. “Thank you so much Mrs. Frost.” He says and she waves him off. “Please call me Emma. You work here now, you start working tomorrow at eight.” She says and he nods as he turns to leave the room. Excited for the next day.

*~*

“Good morning Henry. Today is Monday, May 26th, 2045.”

He eyes snap open as he sits up and pulls the covers back. His feet touching the floor. He blinks and looks down and was surprised he had one sock on and the other foot was bare. He must have been moving in his sleep and one of his socks must have came off. He grabs his phone off of the nightstand and shuffles to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Halfway through his first cup of coffee his phone on the counter starts to ring. He sees that it is Charles and he presses the green button and brings it up to his ear. 

Before he could even say hello, Charles starts to speak in his normal morning cheerful voice. “Hey Henry, wake up. I sent the helicopter to pick you up. It’s just a few tests. Don’t forget your badge or they won’t let you in. Uh listen, it’s great that you decided to join the company. It’s great to have my best friend beside me, I’ll see you soon.” Just as he finishes he hangs up and Henry lowers the phone from his ear and sets it onto his desk, getting ready for what could change his life for good. Shrugging, the brunet looks around his apartment to see it was all open space. His bed was in the corner of the room with the kitchen to his left and his living room to his right. It wasn’t very big but it was comfortable to him that tells him he is safe in this room. He spots the company badge hanging on the hook on the door, spotting it easily so he knows to grab it before leaving. 

Shuffling into the bathroom, he checks his reflection into the mirror looking for any stubble before turning to the shower. Knowing he needs to make a good first impression. After quickly washing himself, he grabs the already pressed suit that was hanging on a hook on the bathroom floor, he quickly changes. It wasn’t anything too fancy, just a green button down and a pair of dress pants. It wasn’t formal so he forgoes the tie and dress shoes.

Stepping out of the bathroom, he grabs his shoes and the badge to put around his neck before walking out of the door. As he exits, he sees the young maintenance worker fixing a panel to one of the elevators and she smiles at him. “Morning Mr. McCoy.” She says in greeting than goes back to work. “Morning.” He says quietly as he goes to the other elevator across the hall and walks into it. He presses the button for the roof and the elevator door opens with a ding. He blinks at the plane on the rooftop. Didn’t Charles say it was a helicopter that he sent? Didn’t a plane need a runway in order to take off? 

His body going onto autopilot, he walks to the aircraft and the doors open. He walks in and takes a seat. “Mr. McCoy, please make yourself comfortable and we’ll be on our way.” He buckles himself in and he grips the seat, waiting for what will become a disaster. However, the plane takes off like a helicopter and heads to the location that he needs to go. Letting out a shaky breath he forces his body to relax at what seems like an impossible situation. It lands and the doors open. “Here we are Mr. McCoy.” He quickly unbuckles himself and nearly sprints off of the aircraft, grateful to have both feet on the ground. “Welcome Mr. McCoy, can you kindly follow me please.” He looks to his right and he sees a human figure smiling at him. He notices that it doesn’t blink and he realizes that it was an android. It was a male with blond hair and bright blue eyes, he feels like he has seen this machine before and a name that was close to the surface. It walks towards the door and he quickly follows the android, surprised at how fast it was. 

“Please take the elevator to the seventy eight floor where Charles is waiting for you.” It says and he steps into the elevator that has opened. “Morning Henry McCoy, you have a 9AM appointment in the testing facility. Please confirm.” Henry jumps at the voice that comes out of the speaker. He chuckles at himself has he touches the confirm button on the touch screen panel. The doors closed and he watches the floors countdown until it reaches the seventy eighth floor. The doors opens and he beams as he sees Charles waiting for him.  
“Henry, it is so good to see you again my dear friend. How have you been doing?” He asks after the two men embrace into a hug and the brunet grins. “I’m doing great Charles. I can’t wait to be working beside you again, just like old times.” He says.

“Fantastic, now don’t worry, these tests are so easy that a four year old can do them. There is only two of them. Doctor Frost is waiting for you, I’ll be here when you finish them.” He says with a bright smile and Henry was glad to have a friend like Charles. He was always so happy and cheerful, he just makes the whole room seem so much happier. Charles point to a door and he smiles. 

Turning to the door, he quickly walks to it and looks to see Charles giving him a thumbs up. He was glad to have a good friend. He walks into the first test room and he sees a young blonde hair doctor on the other side of the glass. She was holding a clipboard in her hands and her eyes her blue but there was something in her eyes like she was hiding a dark secret and he couldn’t help but feel slightly relieved that they were on the opposite sides of the glass. She looks up at him without giving a smile, as if she got the worst job in history. “Good morning Henry, I’m Doctor Frost. Looks like we have some tests to go through today. Probably not the kind you are used to, but trust me, you’re going to do fantastic. Let’s begin.” She says and the brunet turns to sees a panel with a single button that was dark. Like it was supposed to have power, but no electricity that coursing through it, forbidden to have any power that it desperately craves. 

“The first test is simple. Move the three boxes out of the red circle has fast as you can. I know it sounds strange but it is protocol.” She says when Henry sends her a confused look. “Press the button when you are ready to start.” She says and the button suddenly turns red and he just realizes that it had no power before. Still confused, he presses the button and quickly moves the boxes out of the red circle and he feels all but three years old right now and this is just ridiculous. Charles wasn’t lying when he said a four year old could complete these tests. Henry knew he wasn’t dumb, but this test that he just completed makes him feel like he wasn’t smart at all. As if this was some sick joke. 

“Good, very well done. Now if you could go to the next room, we can start on the second test. Just go through the door on your right.” She says and he looks to his right to see that there was a door. Was that door there a second ago? He swore there wasn’t a door there but he doesn’t question it and opens the door. 

This room was a bit different than the last one. He turns around to see that the door disappeared and he frowns. Where did it go? “Now this second test is a bit different than the last one. The objective of this test is to press the blue button across the room as fast as you can.” She says and he could see the blue button but he noticed that there was a wall in between it that meets to about his waist. Alright, it was simple, jump over the partial wall and press the button. 

“Press the red button whenever you are ready to start.” She says. 

He presses the red button and quickly steps over the wall. He doesn’t really worry about it since his legs were so long. He presses the blue button and looks up to see her grinning, the other employers looking happy and impressed by his speed. “ Impressive Mr. McCoy. You have finished the tests, if you could walk out of the testing area, I will be with you shortly to tell you your results.” She says and he walks to the right and opens the door. He smiles as he sees Charles waiting for him. “What do you think?” He asks with a smile and the brunet scoffs. “You are right, a four year old could complete those tests.” He says with a smile. Charles doesn’t say anything as he just continues to smile. Henry’s smile slowly fade as the silence starts to drag out. 

“Charles?” He asks and the other male doesn’t respond. Just keeps smiling and it looks like that smile was getting bigger and bigger. He takes a step back as those lips stretch into an impossible smile that almost looks like a V. The corners of his lips stop at the corner of his eyes and Dr. Frost walks into the room. She smiles and holds out her hand, oblivious to Charles monstrous smile. “Congratulations Henry, you are hired.” She says and shakes his hand. “Thank you Mrs. Frost.” He says and she waves her hand at him. “Call me Emma, after all you do work here now. Come in tomorrow at eight and we can get you started.” She says. With a nod he gives a quick glance to the other male and he shudders as his head starts to twitch. He turns to leave, grateful that he can go home and he shudders as the door closes behind him. 

For some reason, he was not excited for the next day. 

*~*

“Good morning Henry. Today is Monday, May 26th, 2045.”

Wasn’t it just Monday? Shouldn’t today be Tuesday? With a confused sound he sits up, socked feet touching the floor. He sits up stiffly and the phone on his nightstand rings. He sees that it is Charles and he hesitates before answering the phone. Still remembering the smile and twitching for yesterday. He doesn’t bother trying to say anything as there is heavy breathing on the other end. “Morning Henry, have you figured it out yet? Everyday is Monday! So exciting right?” He says with a giggle. “I sent a helicopter to pick you up, up, up, up. Don’t worry it’s tests, don’t forget your badge. Can’t come in without it. Uh listen, it’s great that you are forced to join the company. It’s amazing to have my best friend in the whole wide world beside me. Don’t worry, I’ll see you soon.” He says. 

Henry drops the phone and it lands onto the wooden floor with a sound that he’s sure his screen is shattered. His knees threatening to give out, he sits down onto the floor and he whimpers. Starting to rock back and fourth, his memory is reminding him of all the glitches past the last three days. His mornings of what he was wearing when he wakes up, the age in the maintenance worker, the amount of coffee he drank before Charles calls, the colour of his button down, the helicopter, the android, the amount of tests, Charles. What is going on? Is this even real? He grips his hair as he starts to question everything. Main question that keeps repeating in his mind over and over again keeps getting louder until it’s screaming on top of it’s lungs. 

_Am I going insane?_

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Alex's pov. 
> 
> Please enjoy and thanks for all of your support guys! It really means a lot to me.

**_Chapter Two:_ **

_“Alex run!”_

_The blond turns his head to see him on the ground. His leg bleeding as if he was shot. He goes to run over to him when a round of bullets hit the wall above his head, making him duck into a ball. He can’t leave him behind, he refuses it. “Go please!” He yells but he refuses to listen. Suddenly there was a pair of arms that wrap around his middle, pulling him away. “No, let me go!” He yells, pleads. Struggling as he is pulled into a building across the street. A hand clamps over his mouth and someone whispers into his ears. “Alex shut up. I know, I really do but you can’t help him. If we don’t leave now, we will also get captured.” The fight in him disappears and he slumps in the arms that are holding him up and tears start to fall._

_“Come on.” The arms help him up and move to grip his arm and shoulder as he gets dragged out of the backdoor and away from the love of his life. He is pushed to the wall and he sees grey blue eyes staring at him. “Alex listen to me. We will get him back, I promise you we will find him and get him back, but we have to go and in order for that to happen, I need your head in the game.” Alex blinks to find it was Erik and he nods. The man was like a father to him and when he makes promises, he never breaks them. “Good, are you with me?” He asks as he lets go of his shoulder and places his hand onto the back of his neck._

_“Y-yeah.” He stutters and Erik places his forehead onto his own. “Are you with me Alex?” He asks again. “I’m with you.” He replies in a steady voice. “Good.” He says and before he walks off he stares at Alex, making sure he was ready. Reloading his pistol, since he lost his rifle he gives him a nod and together they head to exfil, to safety._

_Suddenly everything goes white and Alex stops as he looks around. “Hello?” He says into the white void. “Hello? Anybody there!” He yells as he only gets silence. “It’s your fault.” He whips around to see him. “What?” He asks in a whisper as his voice closes on him, making it hard to breathe. “You left me there. You left me to die.” He says and Alex could only take a step back when he looks into his eyes. They were cold, blank, but there was a hint of hatred. “No I-”_

_“Did you really think I cared about you? You are so pathetic. You left me to die, I loved you and you left me to die!” He yells in the end. “I’m so sorry.” He chokes out as tears fill his eyes. “You left me to die. It only makes sense you die as well.” He says and before Alex could question what he was going on about, he lifts a gun and aims at the blond’s head. Before he could react, a gunshot rings out and he screams._

“Hank!”

He shots up like a bullet. Breaths coming out harshly as a shaky hand slides up to touch his forehead. He knew it was still night time as the room was dark and he leans over to flick the lamp on. Looking around almost frantically to see that there was no one but him in the bedroom. He turns to the other side of the bed that has been empty for three months. Placing a ran onto the empty pillow he sniffles as his chest aches. Rubbing a hand over his heart to sooth the ache away, he looks over to the clock. 

It’s only two in the morning. 

Sighing he rubs at his eyes, his eyes catching onto a picture and he reaches to grab the frame bringing it closer to him. With a shaky breath, his fingers touches where Hank was. His lover, his husband, his soulmate that has been captured because he was too slow to get to him. Clutching the photo to his chest, he wills himself not to cry as it threatens to consume him. It was his fault, he left him there. Rocking back and fourth an inhuman sound echoes into the silence of the bedroom and Alex realizes it was him who made the broken noise and he squeezes his eyes shut. Knowing he wasn’t going to get anymore sleep at night, he shakily places the picture back onto the nightstand and he grabs his own pillow. 

Hank’s pillow lost his scent two months ago, the comfort fading away because deep in his mind, he fucking deserves it. He was the one who left him to die, what if it’s too late by the time they rescue him? Pressing his face into the pillow he lets the sobs shake him apart. Allowing the grief, the worry, the anger, and the pain to swallow him whole. There was a knock on his door and Alex quickly places his pillow back onto the mattress and he wipes the tears off his cheeks. He sniffles and knowing he can’t do anything else he accepts his fate. “Come in.” He says and hopes that whoever was on the other side of the door to not say anything about his appearance. 

The door opens and Erik looks into the room. “Hey.” He says and closes the bedroom door behind him and taking a seat on the edge of the queen bed. He probably knows better than to sit on the other side. “Are you alright?” He asks and Alex wants to nod but both of them would know he was lying so he simply shakes his head no. “You need to get some sleep.” He says and the blond sighs. “I don’t think I’m going to get anymore tonight. I keep trying but-” Erik places a hand onto his shoulder. He knows what he is going through. “I understand, come.” He says simply and Alex nods as he follows him out of the room. 

They end up in the living room. Sitting on opposite chairs by the fake fireplace. Ever since Shaw had came into power, they X-Men had to move underground. They are a rebellion after all and they need a place to be safe and plan without anyone knowing about it. Erik passes him a glass of whiskey and Alex silently takes it. Raven comes in a few minutes later, taking a seat into the third chair and she too accepts the glass of whiskey that Erik passes her. “How do you do it Alex?” She asks suddenly after a long while in silence. “Do what?” He asks and she sighs. “I know it’s not the same but deal with the fact that your loved one is gone.” She says in a small voice and he reaches out his hand to gently take hers. 

“I’ll tell you when I figure it out.” He says and she gives him a smile. “Did Charles find anything on Hank before he b-left us?” He asks and both adults shake their head. Alex understood, he was still in shock. He couldn’t believe that Charles betrayed them to be with Shaw. Alex hopes he can help Erik a little since he was the one grieving the most when they found out that Charles was never with them in the first place. Alex wouldn’t handle if Hank was working with them the whole time. Alex was Erik’s best man at their wedding when Erik finally proposed to Charles. They are perfect for each other. 

They **were** perfect for each other. 

“Alex, we need to think about the fact that Hank could be on their side.” Erik finally says and Alex looks at him with shock. “Hank isn’t on their side. He wouldn’t betray us, me, like that.” He says angrily and the German only looks at him with tired eyes. “Hank is Charles best friend. We didn’t think Charles would betray us.” Raven points out and the blond shakes his head.

“Hank is not a traitor! He loves me, he hates Shaw just as much as we do!” He snaps and Raven sighs. “I know, but when we finally find him, we need to be ready for that possibility.” She says and Alex scowls as he angrily stares into the artificial flames. 

“I’m sorry Erik. I know you loved Charles but I know Hank. My bozo will never side with them. Don’t you dare give up on him, because I won’t.” He says more calmly, working on the breathing techniques that Charles and Erik taught him to use so his temper won’t spiral out of control. “I ain’t giving up on Hank. Angel, Sean and Darwin are working hard as they can. Now we should get some rest. We need to be awake to do our part.” He says and he finishes his whiskey before heading off to bed. Before the German leaves the room, he squeezes Alex’s shoulder. 

“You know, I hated you at first. Like despised you because Hank was in love with you and not with me. I could never figure out what you have that I didn’t, but now as I watch you two together I understand now. You two are soulmates. You love each other so much and he somehow has the ability to make your anger disappear before it even rises.” Raven says and Alex turns his head to look at her. “I didn’t believe him at first when he first told me he loves me. I was so used to being a tool, that I didn’t know the difference between actually being in love and being used for love.” Alex says in response and she listens. If she was confessing to him about what she thought, it seemed only fair for him to say something truthful as well.   
“Really?” She asks and he nods. “He was determined though. He did all kinds of things to show how much he loves me before I finally believed him. Did you know he tried getting my favourite flowers? They only grew in Hawaii and by the time he finally got some they were wilted and half dead. But man did I love the fact that he tried.” He says and she giggles. “We will find him. I promise.” She says and he nods. “I know, I have complete faith in this group. You guys are my only family and I can’t handle that it’s slowly falling apart.” He says and she squeezes his hand. “I refuse for that to happen.” She says stubbornly and that was one trait that he loves about her. That she was so protective of her family. 

“Let’s try to get some sleep. Both of us really need it.” She says and he nods. He finishes the whiskey, letting it burn as it travels down his throat and says goodnight to her. He can try, but he doesn’t know if he will be successful.” 

*~*

“I might have found a location.” Angel says when the lieutenants all gather around in the main meeting room. It really only was a conference room with a big long wooden table. “Where?” Erik asks as he drops the pen that was in his hand. It lands with a little bounce but the sound was muffled from hitting the empty notepad that would be usually half full by now. It was just another sign that the German was struggling to cope with the recent news. 

“It’s a compound in, well what used to be DC. However the place is like a fortress.” Sean says as he places a disk onto the middle and it flickers to life, a hologram of the building coming up. “There are guards protecting each entrance, hell even the roof entrance is guarded. There are two helicopters that low key flies around the building, keeping an eye out for any enemies. Each window has bulletproof glass so it can’t shatter and rigged with an alarm so you can’t open them to climb through.” He notes as he turns the hologram pointing at each object as he talks. Darwin lets out a low whistle as he leans back in his chair. 

“Whatever is in that building must be valuable.” He says. “And dangerous.” Erik says darkly. “Wait so if this place is built and guarded like a fortress, how the hell are we going to rescue Hank?” Raven asks. Sean falters as he looks down at the table surface. “I haven’t figured it out yet, I need some time.” He says and Erik nods. “I’m giving you today, I want a plan tomorrow. Raven, you will work with him and help him. Now onto some other matters. Darwin, how is the medical supplies?” He asks as he jots a few notes down. “Well, everything seems to be in well stock, there are bins with extras so we are very well set.” He says and Erik nods. “Hank was very dedicated to his job.” He says. 

“Angel, how’s the food situation?” He asks and she sighs. “Not as good I’m afraid. We are starting to get low and my troops are starting to get cocky. They are starting to think because they are protecting the main base, they deserve more food than others.” She says and the German frowns. “Have you told them otherwise?” He asks and she nods. “Of course I have, but I have a feeling that they will go against what I’m saying.” She warns and he nods. “So we need to send scouts out to collect some food, medical supplies are fine but do tell them that if they anything related to medicine, grab it anyway.” Erik says and Angel nods as she leaves the room. 

“Alex, how is the base itself?” He asks and the blond sits up straighter. A few nights ago we had some power problems, but everything is fixed and running smoothly. The data chip that Angel gave me three weeks ago talk about a experiment.” He says as he grabs his tablet and the hologram flickers before changing to an image of a tall robot. “It’s called Project Sentinel. They are essentially and simply put gigantic robots that are looking for rebels. But we already know all about them since we kill them and all.” He says and Erik hums as he watches the hologram move to different pieces of the sentinel. “However, we do have the name of it’s creator. Dr. Bolivar Trask, with this data it’s telling is that he is creating a more advance sentinel that is going to be immune to “Volkon T-3”. He says. 

“Shit, that’s the only energy based weapon that kills them. Alex do you know where they are building them?” Erik asks and the blond nods. “The exact same place that they are keeping Hank.” He says and the German nods. “So change of plans. The same time we are rescuing Hank, another team will be placing explosives to destroy that building. We need to stop them before they complete their new experiment.” He demands and everyone else nods. “You know your jobs, get going.” He says and everyone leaves the room. 

“Alex, hold up.” He says and the blond stops as he looks back to the German. “Is there anything else on that data chip?” He asks and Alex sighs as he sits down. “No, that’s it.” He says and the blond watches as Erik closes his eyes. What else was he looking for? “Okay, did you get any sleep?” He asks and the blond nearly winces. “Yeah, got a couple of hours.” He lies, he needs to improve his lying skills anyway, Erik was a freaking lie detector. “Nice try, almost could have fooled me.” He says and the blond sighs. “What gave it away?” He asks and the other man looks at him. “Just the fact that you have bags under your eyes.” He says and Alex shrugs. 

“You get the day off, go get some rest.” He orders and Alex looks up at him quickly. “No, I got this. My head is in the game, don’t pull me out now.” He says sternly and Erik leans forward. “Not if you aren’t getting any sleep. Lack of sleep makes you make mistakes. Mistakes that we can’t afford right now.” He says and the blond glares at him. “I’m not stupid. I’m fine, I don’t see anyone pulling you out.” He growls and Erik closes his eyes. “You are so stubborn.” He grumbles and Alex knows he is. He can be super stubborn when he really wants to be. “Fine, you can do a storage check. Can’t mess up there, count what we have and write it down.” He says and Alex was just glad that he has something to do instead of being trapped in his room like an animal. 

**The Next Morning.**

**Time: 0800**

**Location: Classified**

“Okay, so after a moment and lots of pressure, Raven and I have a plan.” Sean says the next morning. 

“So we can’t go in the front door or the back door. We can’t enter using the roof so there is only one option left. Go up. Under the building is water lines. Since it’s summer, those water lines should be nearly empty, there is an entrance to the water lines three hundred meters from the building. So we get our teams in the water lines, we cut our way up and we should be in the basement and we are in.” He says and Erik grins. “Great work you two.” He praises and Angel turns her head to the German. “What’s the orders?” She asks.

“There are going to be two teams. Raven, Sean you two are in the first team. Since Raven knows how to work the explosives, you and your team will plant the charges while Angel, Darwin, Alex and I will go looking for Hank.” He says and everyone nods. “Darwin, make sure you have medical supplies we have no idea what condition McCoy will be in when we find him. Angel, you’re the best shot so make sure you keep stock on ammo because us two will be their back up. Alex, have your laptop just in case you need to hack into the system and unlock any doors that are in our way. Also to hack the cameras. We need to be ready for anything that could happen, we are leaving in ten so move.” He says and everyone rushes out of the room. 

Alex grabs his bag and couldn’t help but feel relief. He knows he really shouldn’t feel relief under Hank was with them again but it was just about time they finally found where he was held and have a plan to get him out. As he places his laptop into his back and his back up laptop he wonders what condition Hank will be in. Three months is a long time and he knows that to Hank, it felt much longer if he was being tortured. He just fucking hopes that he isn’t dead or worse, flip sides. 

Alex was worried that they could run into Charles. It was Erik and Charles that started this rebellion, they rest of them were recruited. Alex secretly never liked the idea of there two leaders together because of this exact situation. Charles distracted Erik, Alex knows that Erik will make stupid mistakes that are extremely dangerous when Charles is around. Hell the last mission Erik and Charles went on together, both Angel and Hank almost died because Charles got shot and Erik freaked out. If they were going onto missions together, they need to pretend their marriage doesn’t exist. 

That was the only reason why Alex worked so well with Hank in the field. They pretended to be friends and only soldiers instead of lovers. On base when there is no danger is fine but in the field is a whole different story. Packed and ready to go, he grabs his Glock and puts it in his hostel and strides out of the room. It was time. 

*~* 

Sean was right. The waterlines were nearly empty. Of course Alex doesn’t like wet feet but it was better than being soaked head to toe. “Okay ready? Go.” Erik says into his comm and two of their men start cutting with torches into the metal pipe above them. It took longer than Alex initially thought but he understand that these things took time and they want to be quiet.

Alex was good at stealth missions.

But soon enough they finished cutting through and they were in the basement. They search the perimeter of the basement and at the end of the hall to the right was a computer room. Before Erik could tell Alex to connect, he already had his laptop connected and typing quickly. “Find anything?” Raven asks and the blond stays silent as he finishes hacking into the system. “Alright, the sentinel project is on the floor above us and there seems to be a floor full of cyro pods?” He says in confusion to look up at his team to see them just as confused. “They are freezing their prisoners? What for?” Angel asks. “How many are active?” Erik asks and Alex looks back down at his rig. “Only one, let me see how they work.” He mumbles as he continues to type quickly.

“Okay, team one go. Plant those charges and collect any data in the lab where the sentential project is being conducted and plant a device. We need to make sure there is nothing left.” He says and both Raven and Sean nods as they led the team away. 

“The cyro seems to send him in a simulation? An alternate universe that seems perfect.” He says and Erik hums. “What floor is it on?” He asks. “Fifth floor.” He says. “Alright, let’s head out. Quickly and quietly.” He says and Alex takes a few more minutes to log into the cameras and switching some data so it seems the hallways are still empty. It seemed strange, there were so many guards outside but there was like none in the building itself. The owner of the building must have thought that since no one can come in, there was no need of security on the inside. 

“Stay on alert, we need to be ready for anything.” Angel says. They quickly get to the fifth floor and as they enter the room, they stop. The room was huge and along the walls was huge tubes and it was cold in the room itself. Alex walks along quickly and he stops as he wipes at the glass to see him. He lets out a breath as he places both hands onto the glass. “Over here!” He yells and everyone quickly gather around him. “How do we get him out?” Darwin asks and Alex shakes his head. He absolutely has no idea, but there must be some way. 

“I have an idea.” Angel says and they all turn to her. “Isn’t there a emergency code to get them out?” She asks and Alex nods as he quickly realizes what her plan is. “Yes, I have it. If one of us go in the simulation, then we can convince him to come out and safely come out of the freezing process.” He says and Erik nods. “So which one?” Erik asks and they all go silent as they all turn to stare at him. Alex sighs as he saw this coming. “I will, it might be best. You guys watch the doors and protect us while I get him out.” He says and everyone nods. “What can I do?” Darwin asks and Alex passes him his laptop. 

“If I don’t come out in fifteen minutes, the emergency code is PR108X.” He says and the darker male nods. “Alright.” He says and the cyro pod beside the sleeping brunet opens with a hiss. Alex shudders as he climbs in and nods at Darwin. “Be careful son.” Erik says and Alex smiles at him. The door closes and he calms his panicked breathing at the enclosed space. A rush of cold air and sudden darkness. 

_Hold on Hank, I’m coming._


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been a couple weeks...... 
> 
> What can I say? 
> 
> Just two weeks of school left and I can put all of my love into this fic.
> 
> I promise the next chapter will come soon. Hopefully this Saturday. That is if life won't get in the way. Not too happy with this chapter but I hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_**Chapter Three:** _

“Good mor-mor-mor-morning Henry, Today is mon-mon-mon-mon-mon-”

This time he slams the alarm clock off and he sits up. Something felt different, off. As he looks around his apartment, is it a apartment? He wonders. He jumps and nearly screams when he sees a blond male standing in the middle of his living room. “What the fuck?! Who are you and how did you get in here?” He asks. “Hank, we have no time. We need to move now.” The male says in a surprisingly deep tone with those blue eyes that just seem so blue. 

“First tell me who the hell you are?” He asks harshly and he knows it’s rude to talk to strangers like that, but this guy broke into his home in a weird costume. The outfit was tight, and looked more like armor that you can actually move in. It was dark, black with a silver X across his chest. “You don’t remember me?” He asks and Henry couldn’t help but feel bad at the hurt look that flashes across his face before it quickly disappears as he holds out his hand. “We are wasting time, you need to trust me. I’m a friend of yours that is going to get you out.” He says and the brunet sighs. 

It sounds better than living the same day over and over again. 

He grips his hand and the blond grins as he yanks the door open and runs down the hall. Henry was surprised at how quick the other man was but he quickly catches up with a few strides. The blond was a good few inches shorter than him but somewhere in his mind, it was telling him that he can trust this person, this stranger. 

“Why do you call me Hank?” He asks and the blond huffs as he gives him a look. “It’s a nickname, you hate being called Henry.” He says as it was obvious and he feels a flash of annoyance but fondness as well. Whoever this person was, he needs to stop making him feel these weird mixed feelings. He feels dread when his eyes land on the maintenance worker, her face was smashed in and he could barely recognize her if it wasn’t for the blue suit that she wears everyday. “Did you kill her?” He asks when the shorter male stops when he notices that the brunet has stopped. “No, she was already dead when I got here.” He says and god, he was going to be sick. She didn’t deserve to die, he remembers as she always smiled and said good morning to him everyday as she always fixed the wires behind the walls in the exact same spot. “Hank.” He vaguely hears and his view was blocked as hands cup his faces, blue eyes looking at him worriedly. 

Wait, he seen those blue eyes before. They were always in his dreams, blue eyes that are so bright but seem to change whenever emotion was evident in them. Right now they were the shade of the bright blue sky on a hot summer day. “Hank look at me, it’s okay. Take a deep breath baby, you don’t have to look.” He whispers gently and the brunet nods as he forces himself to breathe. He has no fucking idea what the hell is going on. “Where am I?” He finally asks in a quiet voice that he wasn’t even sure if the blond heard him. 

“You are in a simulation. You think it’s the year of 2045, but it’s not. Your body is frozen in a cyro pod and I am here to get you out.” He finally admits and Henry nods as his eyes closed, hands reaching up to grip the other male’s shoulders, glad to have an anchor so he can’t freak out. “Do you trust me?” He asks and Hank finds himself nodding. A name slowly start to come to him but his head spikes in pain when he tries to push for it, push to remember. He feels like this happened before, like they done this before but he doesn’t remember and frustration starts to build as the male pulls away and grips his hand in a tight hold. They pass the elevators and Alex smashes the window out with his elbow and Hank was surprised when it only showed a grey wall behind the artificial window instead of the view it previously had. “What?” He asks quietly and the blond ignores him as he steps through and wave at Hank to follow him. 

“This wasn’t real?” He asks and the blond nods. “I’m sorry Hank.” He quietly says and the brunet stays silent as he tries to get over the shock, over this whole surreal situation. How did he never notice that this was fake? That this was all an illusion? “What year is it?” He asks suddenly. “2019.” Was the only thing he says and the brunet jerks back. That was a big difference. But why was he stuck in a cyro pod thinking he was in 2045? What the hell was going on? 

The blond grunts as he pushes against the wall and it gives away to a blinding white hallway. “Why do they always have to be so blinding?” The blond mutters bitterly and Hank couldn’t help but agree with him. The blond stops as he shoves something into his hands and Hank could only stare at the gun. “I can’t-”

“I need someone watching my back if things go badly. Hank you are one of the best shooters in the real world. You don’t like taking lives, but you do take them if you have no choice.” He says and Hank shakily nods as he grips it handle. “My life could be in your hands.” He reminds him as he takes his rifle out and together they start racing thorough the halls. Ten steps out and suddenly there was red flashing lights and a loud blaring alarm rings out. “Subject has escaped, I repeat subject as escape. Keep the subject alive but kill the intruder.” A female voice rings out harshly and guards start swarming the halls. “Can you even kill people in a simulation?” He says aloud as they both turn and start to run. “I mean, that worker is dead so I assume so.” Alex replies and Hank nearly stops as confusion runs through him. 

Alex? Was that his name? Why is it now he remembers it?

“Bozo! Let’s go!” He yells at Hank and he was he quickly snapped out of his trance as he starts sprinting after the blond. “Do you know where we are even going!?” He asks on the brink of hysterical and Alex pauses before shooting two guards in the chest as they run through a door and aim at them in front of them. “Yes!” He yells as he stops at a door and yanks it open, pushing Hank inside before slamming the door shut. “Barricade that door.” Alex orders and Hank nods as he pushes a cabinet in front of the door. “Is that good?” He asks and the blond looks up quickly before looking back down at the computer screen. “It will do.” He says as he frantically types on the keyboard. 

Hank jumps startled as there was a pounding on the door and he looks warily at the barricade he created. He wasn’t sure if it was going to hold for very long. “Uh Alex, you might want to hurry up before they get through.” He says and turns to see Alex stop and look up at him. “You do remember me.” He says in a soft relief tone and Hank smiles, glad that he remembered the right name. Suddenly the door opens, the cabinet being pushed to the side and without blinking the brunet swings around, elbowing a guard in the face, the satisfying loud crunch as his nose easily gets broken. He quickly swings the pistol around and fires once, twice and three times at their heads and they go down quickly and he gasps as he drops the gun. 

“Hank, don’t you dare freak out on me now.” Alex demands as he murmurs under his breath. “Code, code, code, yes PR108X.” He says as he types it in and suddenly everything goes blurry. All the gunshots, all the noise just stops as his ears start to admit a high pitch ring. He whimpers as he stumbles and Alex quickly catches him and safely lower him to the ground. “Shh, it’s alright. Everything is going to be okay now. You might not remember me when you wake up but just know that I will always love you.” He says as he smiles, his eyes shining as tears start to slowly fall. 

“Alex.” He gasps out and his hand quickly goes up to grip his shoulder in a near death grip but Alex doesn’t flinch at the sudden pain. “Shh, it will all be over soon.” He whispers his breath hitching and Hank was confused. Why was he crying? Suddenly a soft pair of lips brushes his own and the brunet's body relaxes. As soon as he pulls away, Hank misses them and he wants to reach up and pull him back down into another kiss, but his vision starts to fade and his eyes flutter closed. 

~*~

Alex gasps as he falls out of the cyro chamber. 

His body shaking as his teeth chatter and he sees Darwin catching him. “Welcome back.” He says has he wraps his jacket around him but Alex ignores him as there is only one thing that was going through his mind. 

Hank.

“H-Hank?” He asks and the darker male grins as he helps him up and guide him over to a table. “You got him out.” He says softly and Alex reaches out to touch his cheek. “Why isn’t he awake?” He asks and Angel places a hand onto his shoulder. “He’s been in that thing for two months, you were only in there for ten minutes.” She says and Alex looks up at her in surprise. “Ten minutes? It felt so much longer than that.” He says. “Magneto, the charges have been set, I repeat the charges have been set.” Raven’s voices cackles over the radio. “Great work Mystique, evacuate the building now.” He says and he lifts the brunet into his arms. “Let’s go, Havok, destroy these things.” He growls and he nods as he grabs for his laptop, inputting the kill code. 

The cyro pods hiss but shut down, the cold no longer emitting from them and the power turns off. Without feeling a thing, he just unplugged his laptop from the server and closes it, slipping it back into his bag. He knows they need to get out of there so the charges could blow, he couldn’t wait to see this building crumble to the ground. The building that caused Hank to be frozen and lose his memory. Alex has a heavy feeling that if he nearly forgot him in the simulation, then he will likely not remember anything when he wakes up. Alex needs time to mentally and emotionally prepare for it. Maybe warn Darwin, he was proud that the man quickly learned how to apply first aid. Hank was there doctor, has been since they were teenagers, when this whole rebellion started. 

God he still remembers doubting Charles and Erik when they explained that they will be the faces of the hero’s. That Shaw needs to be stopped before the whole world crumbles, that they were fighting the “good fight” and ending slavery, wars, and changing history. Alex himself was already in prison. Already got thrown behind bars because he refused to join Sebastian Shaw’s army. He sighs as he follows the group, was there anyone inside the building? He was surprised that he didn’t see anyone yet. He runs into Darwin’s back, not noticing that everyone has stopped walking. “What’s going on?” He asks and wordlessly, Darwin just stepped to the side, letting him have a clear view on what was going on. 

Because there at the end of the hallway was Charles.

And Erik was frozen. 

He looks at each person as they just stared and he realizes that no one was going to say anything. Hank needs help and he wasn’t going to get it with everyone just doing nothing, he wasn’t going to let that happen. “Charles, move to the side and let us through.” He growls and Erik jerks, finally snapping out of his frozen state at Alex’s words. “I cannot do that Alex.” He says and the blond couldn’t help but feel sad. He really looked up to Charles and Erik. They helped him, helped his anger issues, help him get good at fighting, Charles made him believe in himself. He was like a parent to him and suddenly he was on the bad side? 

“If you don’t move, Hank is going to die.” He says angrily, his anger sparking up quickly, reminding him of his teenage days. It grows hot under his skin, burning and crackling as it fights to come out. Trying to tell him to fight, to kill the traitor because he didn’t deserve to live. Alex doesn’t want him to die, but he couldn’t help but feel disappointed in the man he once looked up to. “You need to put him back into that pod. Leave him here, he is going to save us.” He says and Alex scowls. “How? To make him a super weapon, to brainwash him into thinking Shaw is doing the right thing? You took his freedom away, I will not let you have him.” He says sternly and Erik looks between him. “Alex is right. Move Charles.” He says dangerously, his eyes glinting promising him danger if he doesn’t move. 

“I’m so sorry Erik.” He finally says, his eyes full of tears and Erik growls. “Save it, I don’t need to hear your excuses.” He says lowly and Darwin takes Hank. They all knew what Erik was doing, he was being the distraction as everyone else slowly moves away, to freedom. “I mean it when I say Henry is going to save this world. His intelligence will truly help us to get rid of the world’s weakness and provide peace.” He says and Erik scoffs. “How? By taking everyone’s freedom away? By killing millions of innocent lives? Hank is your best friend and your willing to sacrifice him just so you can see how his brain ticks?” He asks. Angel reaches into her own bag and grabs a flash bang. 

Alex, obviously and loudly because he just doesn’t care, opens the door and ushers Hank and Darwin through. “Tempest now!” Erik cries out and she pulls the pin and throws the flash bang in front of Charles, both quickly diving through the door just as it goes off. They hear Charles cry out at the sudden brightness and loudness and the group runs. It didn’t take long to get back to the basement and back into the waterline. All Alex could really focus was the fact that he got his husband back, even when they got to the helicopter all he could do was sit beside his bozo and hold his hand and run his fingers through Hank’s hair with his other hand that was free. He just couldn’t find joy when he looks up to see the building crumble to the ground with a loud bang. 

Even though Charles was on the wrong team, Alex still secretly hopes that he made it out. Not for his or Erik’s sake, but for Hank’s. Charles and Hank were best friends and the blond didn’t know if he could handle telling the brunet that he lost someone that he was close to. In some sense, they did lose him but at least Hank can see him again. Hank was good with words unlike him, he was good at calming people down and convincing them that what they are doing is the right thing. 

Alex himself was bad at speaking about his feelings. He knows it, might be probably why it took him so long to find get the bozo to realize that he liked him because he couldn’t say the words properly. When ever Alex tried, something mean and harsh would come out instead that would hurt Hank’s feelings instead. Alex’s ability to speak about his feelings never changed, he still sucks at it. Hell, he wouldn’t know how he was going to deal with the fact that Hank might not remember him at all. 

All Alex could do is hope. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> P.S- Thanks for the kudos
> 
> P.S.S- I love you all and thanks for the support guys. It's really been helping me.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I kind of went through a writer's block there :/
> 
> Please enjoy and leave reviews! (Only if you want to though)

_**Chapter Four:** _

Sound came back first.

He could hear the humming of a machine above him, he could hear the ticking of a clock as the hand continues going clockwise. He could hear himself breathing, steady and deep. _Where am I?_ He doesn’t know and can’t remember anything as he tries to think back. His head spikes in pain so he stays still. Listening to the sounds around him, hopefully something will let him know where he was. 

Touch came second. 

He tries not to react to the blanket that was laying over his body. It feels soft when he moves a finger slowly. He knows he is laying on a bed, is he back at his apartment? Did he just wake up before that dreadful alarm went off? Something feels different though. A hand runs through his hair and he struggles not to startle as it repeats the pattern. He finds himself relaxing under the touch and he couldn’t stop the soft noise from escaping his chest. “It’s okay Hank, open those eyes for me.” A gentle low voice say and his eyes flutter open without any thought as if somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows that the person with him isn’t the enemy. 

The first thing he sees is the ceiling fan that was turning slowly, he finds himself staring at it, his eyes slowly focusing on one of the blades and following it around and around, making himself dizzy. The hand in his hair never leaves, it just continues running through his brown locks and his eyes slowly look over to see who belong to the hand. He loses his breath as he looks over the male. The stranger smiles gently as his blue eyes sparkle in relief. “Thought you wouldn’t wake up there.” He teases playfully. His blond hair falling in front of his eyes and the hand that was running through his hair disappears as the stranger moves his own hair out of his eyes. 

He continues with a grin as he looks fondly at him. Hank remembers seeing him in the simulation. The memories slamming into him and he whimpers as his eyes squeeze shut from the headache that pulses within time of his heartbeat. “Easy, nice deep breaths. Here drink some water.” The blond says and Hank forces his eyes to open again as the male hands him a glass of water with a straw in it. 

“Thanks.” He says in a whisper, his voice rough from disuse. The blond nods as he places the glass down onto the bedside table and he gently reaches for the brunet’s hand. Hank watches as the other male look at their hands together before those blue eyes lock with his own. “Do you know who I am?” He asks and Hank eyebrows furrows as he struggles to recall this stranger in front of him. “Your Alex right?” He finally asks and he smiles as he nods. “Yeah, I’m Alex. Do you remember what we are?” He asks. Are? What are they? Friends? Co-workers? His mind goes blank as he tries to remember more about Alex. 

“I’m sorry.” He finally whispers and he watches as the blond slowly nods as quickly looks down. His hand pulling away from his and placing them onto his own lap. “It’s okay, not your fault.” He finally says but Hank could still see the pain in those eyes and he notes that he could read the emotions in Alex’s eyes. “Can you tell me?” He asks and Alex hesitates before his lips go into a thin line and he shakes his head. “Just friends, we are really good friends.” He finally says and Hank has a feeling that he was lying but he lets it go. There must be a reason if this person in front of him is lying. “I’ll be right back, I need to go get Darwin and Erik.” He says softly and Hank nods as the blond rises from his chair and leaves the room. 

Confused, he struggles to sit up and leans back against the headboard. Hank doesn’t know if he should trust these people so he quickly catalogues what was in the room to see if there were any signs of them being the bad guys. His eyes takes in the dressers and the closet, overall the room was clean. Thirsty, he turns to the bedside table to reach for the glass of water when he suddenly stops. Intrigue, he reaches by the glass and his fingers close over the frame of the picture to bring it closer to him. He stares at himself in the photo, he was young he had to admit. If he had to guess, maybe in the early twenties? 

He recognizes Alex, they were both smiling and close together. Both in tux’s, and he couldn’t help but wonder what had made them so happy. He has an inkling that they weren’t friends like Alex says they are. They have to be something more because him in that photo that is staring at the blond is looking at him with love and adoration. As if he was the main source of his happiness, that he was the light in his darkness, Hank blinks tiredly hoping he could feel that one day as this man in the photo did. He was about to place it back when he sees the golden rings on their fingers. Now even those his memories are gone, Hank wasn’t stupid. He has the basic knowledge of things in life, like for an example that golden ring on his finger in that photo means he was either married or just married. 

Is this their wedding day? He looks down to his own hand but he sees that his left hand was bare. If they were married, where was his ring? His head snaps up when the door opens and he knew he wasn’t going to be fast enough to place the picture back where it once was and he just simply lays the picture onto his lap as he watches a tall man enter the room along with Alex and another male with darker skin. The man simply looks him over before turning to Alex. “Has he been compromised?” He asks and the blond shakes his head. “No sir, he still have no idea who we are.” He says and the darker man sits down onto the chair and grabs a pen light. “Follow the light.” He gently commands and Hank couldn’t help but wince at the sudden brightness in his eyes, but follows it as instructed. 

“I’m Darwin.” He says and Hank could feel himself relax. Darwin seemed like a wise person that you know you can feel safe around. He hums and reaches down into his medical bag that seems oddly familiar to him and pulls out a stethoscope. “Are you sure? How do you know if he isn’t faking it?” He asks a little harshly. “Erik, that is enough. You need to trust me when I say he isn’t compromised.” Alex growls. The man (Erik?) stares at him for a few heartbeats before sighing and nodding. “Of course, I’m sorry Alex.” He says softly before both men walk over to him. “Breathe in.” Darwin says and the brunet sucks in a deep breath as he watches Alex wince and snatch the picture out of his hands. 

“And breathe out.” Darwin says and Hank vaguely hears him as he keeps his eyes on Alex as the blond pulls a drawer out and place it face down inside. Hank lets a breath out when Darwin taps him on the arm, making his attention focus back onto him and he gives him what was hopefully an apologetic smile. “What do you remember?” Erik asks. “Uh, I remember his name is Alex, my name is Hank because I hate Henry, I’m twenty eight years old. That’s about it.” He says and Erik nods. “Well, you know the basics. Don’t worry, your memory will come back soon. Darwin, how is he?” He asks and the older man sighs. “He seems healthy. Being frozen for so long, memory loss might be one of the side affects. I just hope it’s not permanent.” He says and the man nods. 

“Well, get some rest and both Darwin and I will find ways to help jog your memory.” He says. Hank sighs as he nods. Could it be permanent? Is he going to have to relearn everything that he once knew? Hank doesn’t even know where he is or what was going on. He doesn’t even have a clue on who he was before. He feels dread start to fill his body and he stares at his hands, he feels lost and confused. “Alright everyone out. You’re overwhelming him and he needs to be alone right now.” Alex says and ushers the two men out as he glances over to him worriedly. Alex must’ve sensed what was going on in his head. 

“Alex?” He called out before the blond could leave the room and he stops. Alex looks at him and Hank took that as permission to continue on. “Who was I before I lost my memory?” He asks and he sighs before closing the bedroom door and sitting down into the chair by the bed. “Well, you are, were a doctor. First you were a scientist but then you became a doctor, you are one of the smartest men I ever known. A genius really, you may be a nerd but everyone loves you.” He starts, clearly uncomfortable but Hank has a feeling it wasn’t because he doesn’t like him. There could be no way if that wedding picture had anything to say about that. He glances down to his left hand to see that ring was still there and he gently reaches and grasp his left hand and that makes Alex freeze. 

Hank touches the ring and he locks eyes with the blond. “We are married.” He says, not as a question, but has a statement and Alex wordlessly nods. “I’m so sorry.” He whispers and Alex was quick to respond. “Oh, no don’t be sorry.” He whispers as he cups Hank’s cheek. “It’s not your fault. It’s never your fault, please don’t blame yourself for this.” He whispers and the brunet closes his eyes. “How did I get kidnapped?” He asks and Alex lets out a breath. 

“We thought Charles was kidnapped, so we set up a rescue mission and this mission was one of the few times you came along because we had no idea what state Charles could be in when he find him. But, it turns out he wasn’t kidnapped. He betrayed us, and he helped Shaw get to you since you were the best candidate to experiment on to create a super soldier because of your genius intellect.” He says and Hank nods. “What happened after that?” He asks. 

“We entered the compound and we were ambushed. You got shot in the leg and I tried to get to you. Every time I did, they shoot at me that had me cornered and forced to stay where I am. You told me to go but I refused to. God Hank, I’m so sorry that I didn’t get to you. Erik pulled me out with me kicking and screaming, trying to get to you.” He whispers and Hank squeezes his hand. “It wasn’t your fault.” He whispers, feeling irony hit him since they both have to reassure each other that it wasn’t their fault. 

Hank knows he probably did everything he could. Hank could never blame Alex, he just wished that he had their memories. Hank wishes he could keep all his memories of Alex. How they first met, how they fell I love, when they got married, he even wanted the memory of him getting kidnapped. Dragged off and thrown into the cyro chamber to be frozen for months before this man in front of him rescued him. “No, it was Charles fault.” Alex says dangerously, his eyes flashing with anger. “Wait, Charles was in the simulation.” He says suddenly and Alex looks at him in alarm. “He was?” He asks and the brunet nods. “Yeah, he was my best friend.” He says and Alex smiles sadly. “You two were best friends. I guess in his mind, if he was switching sides, he wanted you to as well.” He says and Hank frowns. 

“I would have never accepted that.” He says and Alex nods. “I know, I think he knew that as well. He knew you wouldn’t want to leave so he set up the ambush so he could get you.” He says and Hank lets out a shaky breath. The brunet whimpers when his pain suddenly enters his head and Alex quietly shushes him. “It’s okay, get some rest, you need it.” He whispers and stands up. The blond hesitates before bending over and pressing a soft kiss onto his forehead. Hank’s eyes flutters closed when Alex’s lips brushes his skin and he sighs. “Goodnight Hank.” He whispers and he brunet swallows over the emotions that threaten to take him. Even though he couldn’t remember anything, he knows he could always turn to Alex if he was confused. 

“Goodnight.” He mumbles, suddenly feeling exhausted. He watches with tired eyes as the blond turns the lights off and leave the room. He sighs as he welcomes the darkness, feeling relief in his head. Soon he should learn what was going on. From what he hears about this Charles was that he was one of the most smartest men around. That people really looked up to him and then suddenly turning to the dark side. 

Hank likes the sound of sleep. He turns onto his side and he couldn’t help but think about that photo, he wonders if there was more. Too tired to actually go searching, he pulls the blankets closer. Feeling suddenly cold as he wraps it tighter around his body. He knows it’s one of the side affects of having his body frozen, the cold seeping into his bones that lingers and makes them ache with every shiver. 

God all he wants is to be normal again. 

Why can’t he have that?

What did he do to deserve it? 

Why?

_Why?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. 
> 
> Today is my last day of high school for good, so I have three months to do nothing (AKA write more about these two) and then College starts in September.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter seems so short. 
> 
> This is more of a filler chapter before we get onto the big stuff.

_**Chapter Five:** _

Alex sighs as he gently closes the door. 

He knows better than to get his hopes up. He knew he was a stranger to Hank right now, doesn’t remember their closest memories together. His plan was to just let him think that he was a friend, it was better for Hank that way and to also help not to make him feel guilty for the pain that he was feeling. 

That stupid photo. 

How could he forget to put it away? That plan he had just exploded in his face when he realized that it was in his hands. He didn’t mean to be rude or harsh when he quickly ripped it out of his hands and put it away. It just, just hurt a lot is all. Alex forces himself to walk along as his hand subconsciously goes up to his neck to fiddle with the silver chain around his neck. He pauses and pulls it out from under his shirt as his hand fiddles with the golden ring on the chain. 

He knows he has Hank back, but it still wasn’t his Hank. Not yet anyway, they always took their wedding rings off before going on a mission. They didn’t want to lose their wedding ring and to let the enemies know who their weakness is. Tucking the ring and the chain back under his shirt he rolls his shoulders back and strides into the meeting room. “Are you sure you spotted one?” Erik asks and the blond sits down as he listens into the conversation. “Yes, by the school. It seems to be hunting a group of teenagers. They are wearing our colours sir.” A scout says and Erik frowns. “That’s close by.” Angel comments and Sean writes something down on a napkin and passes it to Alex. 

The blond looks down to see that Sean has written what was going on and what he have missed. He sighs tiredly when he notes that they have spotted yet another sentential. There seems to be more and more this pass month and the weapons they use to kill this things are in good shape but it was rare to find the material to make the ammunition. “I don’t like how low we are in the weapon department, so Angel I’m giving you only two shots. Don’t miss.” Erik orders and she nods. “You are our second best shot and we could really use it right now. Raven will join you.” He says and the blonde nods as she stands up and together they walk out of the room. 

“Good job, stay here for the night. Get a hot meal and a shower tonight.” He says to the scout and the messenger thanks him and hurries out. “Jesus another one.” He says quietly and Darwin, Sean, and Alex stay silent as the German stands up and stares at the map that takes the whole wall. “Sean, give me an update on Volkon.” He commands and the ginger straightens up. “The scavengers are having a hard time finding the rare energy that is caused to make the weapons so powerful. We believe that Shaw has an outpost that has a bunker full of these materials. It’s close by and if you give me at least a dozen men to attack it at night.” He says and Erik tilts his head in thought. “I’ll give you two dozen, be stealthy we can’t afford to lose anymore people.” He says and the ginger nods. 

“Uh boss, not to make this situation any worse, but we need more blood units. We are low on AB positive and B negative.” Darwin says nervously, which was strange. Alex never seen the man nervous before. “Go through everyone’s files and find out who has that blood type. Tell them they need to donate no questions asked.” He says and the man nods and hurries out of the room. 

Alex stays silent as the man sighs tiredly. “We are fighting a losing battle.” He says in defeat and the blond reaches forward to grab his hand. “No we’re not. It might feel like it now because we are looking at the information all at once. Just focus on something small right now. Make a list of the things that are most urgent down to the tiny things that aren’t important at the moment.” He says and Erik looks at him. “I never thought Alex Summers will say something wise.” He comments and Alex smiles. “I never thought so too.” He says. “You changed a lot and I don’t know if anyone has ever told you this before, but I’m proud of you.” He says and Alex squeezes his hand. 

That was big praise that he wasn’t used to. He was Alex Summers, the boy who has anger issues, the boy who always fucks up, the dumb one, the bad boy, the one that nobody wants around. He was so used to people expecting him to mess up that he believed them. He was used to people using him then tossing him to the side, walking away from him because he wasn’t important. He was the pretty dumb blond that people only want him for his looks, not his “unique” smarts. At least that’s what Charles used to say. It took him a long time to trust them in the beginning. That they weren’t going to throw him back into his cell once he makes a mistake. 

But that young boy changed and Alex himself knows it now. He was Alex Summers, the really good hacker, married (he still can’t believe it sometimes), smart, has a huge heart, not perfect but still tries his best, and a really good guy once you get to know him. It took everyone to make him realize that he is who he is and nobody can change him. 

“And I don’t know if anyone told you this before, but you are the best leader that this rebellion could ever ask for.” He says and Erik smiles. “Now back to business, we need to find a way to get these sentential out. Shaw is making them faster and faster than we can kill them.” He says and Alex leans back into his chair. “If you can keep one intact and bring it back here, I can find out how they are being controlled. And maybe, just maybe I can create a virus that will shut them all down.” He says, the idea smacking him in the face suddenly. How did he not think of his before? 

“You can do that?” Erik asks in surprised and the blond holds up a hand. “I said maybe, I still have to look at the sentential and take it apart. Find out what makes them tick.” He says and the German nods. “I can tell Raven and Angel not to tear this one apart.” He suggests and Alex shakes his head. “The Volkon T-3 weapons cause too much damage, I need one without any damage.” He says and the man raises an eyebrow. “And how do you supposed we do that?” He asks. That is actually a good question. “There are factories that builds them right? What if we sneak in and steal one?” He asks and Erik blinks. “How on Earth are we supposed to steal a huge robot out of a factory without anyone noticing?” He asks in disbelief and the blond sighs. 

“You’re right, that isn’t possible. Unless we create a distraction.” He says. “What?” He asks and Alex nearly has to laugh. “Create a distraction, like I don’t know a bomb or something? Or cause a fire, have them evacuate and has they leave, we sneak in and take one and by the time they realize that the fire is fake, we would be long gone.” He says and the German frowns. “You know, that could work.” He says and the blond grins. 

“We need to set a group meeting so we can plan this.” Erik says and the blond sees the pad of paper in the middle of the table. He nudges it towards him, giving him an obvious hint to write it down. “Create that list, I’m going to check on Hank.” He says and gets out of his chair. “Alex wait.” Erik says and the blond stops. “In the end, I’m glad we got Hank back. I’m sorry for accusing him of working with Shaw.” He says and Alex smiles at him. “It’s alright, I understand. Ever since Charles, you’re cautious. You look out for your people, that’s what makes a good leader.” He says and walks out of the room. Hopefully that gives Erik something to think about, give him hope that he needs at the moment. 

Alex won’t tell anyone else about his thoughts of a losing battle. 

~*~

Alex goes to open his bedroom door, when the door already opens. 

“Oh hey, I thought I told you to rest?” He says and the brunet shrugs. “I can’t sleep.” He says and the blond nods. “Nightmares?” He asks. It does not surprise him that he nods, Alex wishes he can give him comfort like he used to be able to. But he doesn’t want to overwhelm him, it wasn’t good for him. “I wanted to see you.” Hank says and curse his heart as it flutter. “You did?” He asks in surprise and Hank gives him a small smile. “I remember you used to call me bozo.” He says and Alex stares at him. 

Even though it was such a small thing to remember, it meant everything to Alex. It was telling him that he was coming back. “That was the nickname I used to always call you.” He whispers. “Did we hate each other at first?” He asks and Alex lets out a huff of laughter, nodding as he fights to not break down into tears in front of him. “Yeah bozo, we really hated each other at first.” He says. 

Alex doesn’t even know why he hated Hank in the beginning. He had a lot of personal issues and he could only guess it was because Hank was extremely insecure of himself. Not to mention he was gorgeous and Alex was a stranger with those weird love mushy feelings. So he did what he was best at. Pushing people away, make them hate him and then they won’t bother him. Alex thought it was logical but it was to protect not only them, but himself as well. Alex’s thoughts disappeared when he sees Hank yawn again and he frowns. “Come on, you need more rest.” He says and the brunet grunts. “I can’t.” He mutters and Alex refuses that. “Come on.” He says gently and shepherds him to the bed. “Lay down.” He says and Hank sighs as he flops down onto the mattress. He doesn’t care if Hank was done with him, he was going to make bloody sure that Hank gets the rest he needs. 

“Uh, what’re you doing?” He asks when Alex climbs onto the bed and settles down beside him. “This is my room, correction our room and I’m tired. So night.” He says and closes his eyes. “Wait, you know what? Nevermind.” He says and turns the lamp off. “Good boy.” Alex says tiredly and Hank only grunts as sleep pulls them both under. 


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? 
> 
> Another chapter so soon? 
> 
> That's right, now that I am offically on summer break I can update much faster. Since I don't have anything else to focus on I can update this story and "Halex/Mcsummers prompts"
> 
> If you haven't read that story yet, you really should. It's good (at least I hope it is) and I take requests in that story too!
> 
> Now enough of me rambling, please enjoy this chapter :)

_**Chapter Six:** _

_Don’t you dare give up now._

Hank knows he is being crazy right now. Who gets up at five in the morning to run around the huge track they have? Well, what might be crazier is that this whole base was underground. Apparently Charles’ father made it because he thought the world was ending but man it was good to have it now. He’s been running for an hour now and he still doesn’t stop. He can’t, he just wants to get better.

“Hank what the hell are you doing?!” He stops suddenly startled at the loud voice that was very angry. “Uh running?” He says sheepishly and man he never thought he saw Alex look so angry. He probably has but not that he knows of because he his memory was still shit. 

“For an hour, and that’s more sprinting than running.” The blond growls. So Alex knew this whole time? Alex suddenly deflates as he sighs tiredly. “Look, I know Erik said training will help you, but not like this okay? Don’t push yourself so hard that you collapse or get injured. It’s unhealthy.” He says and Hank nods. “I just can’t help it. It’s been two months and I’m still not the Hank that everyone knows.” He says sadly. “Bozo, don’t try to be who you once was. You’ve changed, we all have. Please, just accept yourself as who you are.” He pleads. 

He knows Alex has a point but he feels like he is fighting a battle inside of himself for days and days. But he still sees people look at him with pity. He sees there eyes fade and fill with sadness when they make a “inside” joke that Hank was supposed to know but he doesn’t remember. The brunet has been reading all the books he could find just to relearn what he has lost and newer information keeps coming in everyday and Hank can’t keep up with them. Alex tries, lord does he try but Hank can’t help but feel all awkward around him. The brunet knows that Alex wants his husband back. Wants the man that he fell in love with back, what if he doesn’t like the new him? 

What if it drove a wedge in-between them that they can’t climb over it and they have to walk away from each other? He wants to let everyone know that he was still the same person, he was just a little more slow is all. Apparently he was the best shot but his shooting skills are like a ten year old right now. Hell, he’s lucky to even hit the target, he misses over half the time.  
Erik keeps asking if he remembers anything from his capture everyday. Hank knows it kills him a little each time he says no. He doesn’t really know his story but he heard rumors. It was Angel who told him the truth. About how Shaw killed his mother when he was just a boy, how he took his first family away from him, how he took Charles away from him. That man has a vengeance like no other but Hank was afraid how far Erik would go just to kill a man. The last thing this whole rebellion needs is to kill a leader and replace one just like the same. 

“Come on, we have a meeting. Or do you just want to go in the lab?” He asks and the brunet feels bad that Alex has to skip the debriefs. They could be important to him but the blond never once complained. “Can we go to the lab?” He asks and Alex smiles. “Of course, follow me.” He says and Hank reaches to take his hand. Alex gives him a reassuring squeeze and together they walked out of the track. Hank has been very hesitant when it comes to affection. Alex doesn’t mind, they are learning to be around each other again. It was like the start of their relationship again and the brunet didn’t mind. 

It was like they were falling in love with each other again. “This room never fails to surprise me.” Hank says when he enters the lab and stares at the gadgets. “Well, it’s yours as well.” Alex says and Hank nods. Right, he keeps forgetting about that. Lately Hank has been wanting to help around, he hates laying around and doing nothing. They were fighting a war and even though the brunet doesn’t remember the main causes, he knows that the rebellion was fighting for world peace. To end slavery, discrimination, and cruelty. “Alex, Hank, Erik wants to see you two. He said it was urgent.” Moria says and the blond sighs. “Alright, thank you.” He says and she nods. 

Moria was new. Alex kind of liked her, Hank was slightly jealous but Moria had made sure to tell the brunet that she won’t get in their way of their relationship. She wasn’t the only one to think that Alex and him were soulmates. Every time someone says that, it always send butterflies into his stomach.. She was badass and didn’t deal with anyone’s bullshit. She gave off new ideas that no one ever thought of and was good for this whole war. Hank wasn’t surprised when she steps into the room as well but he was surprised when there was no one else in the room. 

Hank honestly thought this was related to the whole debrief that they were having.

“What is this?” Alex demands and Erik holds up a hand. “Moria thought of a way that could bring Hank’s memories back.” He says and the room goes silent. Is this real? He can actually be normal again? Be who he actually is? “W-what do you mean?” He forces himself to ask as he stares at the man. “In order to continue going on in this mission, we need your memories back. We need a procedure and a serum that only you know of, you didn’t want anyone else to steal it so you never wrote it down, you kept it in your memory. But we need it now.” He says and Alex speaks up. “What do you need the serum for?” He asks, his voice low and hard, as if he was refusing the hope to build up in this room. 

Hank understands, he truly does. 

After all Erik did say “could”, as if maybe.

“Alex, do you remember that project that both you and Hank were working on? Project Blackbird?” He asks and Alex nods. “Of course I do, we made the blue prints and everything, why are you asking?” He asks. Hank frowns, what was Project Blackbird? “Because that serum and that procedure he was going to use on that plane could help us get a sentential that you need.” He says. 

“I’m sorry, but what is Project Blackbird?” Hank finally asks and Moria nods to him in thanks. “I would also like to know.” She says. “Project Blackbird was going to be one of the deadliest and silent fighter planes that was ever created. Built in camouflage, silent guns so it stays virtually silent, built in thermal scanner, hacks into nearby satellites, and other electronics. The plane was to fly this plane and let it hack into any machines nearby, download the data and send it back to us.” He says. “So you can get warnings about attacks and the next steps are before it even happens so it gives us a chance to stop them. That’s-” Moria couldn’t finish her sentence. 

“Brilliant.” 

Hank was amazed. Alex smiles at the brunet and shrugs. “You were the one who made the idea happen bozo, you only needed my help with the software.” He says fondly. “Yes and we need it now more than ever. Darwin has already went out to get the equipment we need to help you, if we can bring back your memoires, we can finish Blackbird and then we have an advantage that Shaw won’t see coming.” Erik says. Hank nods at him and he grins. “Wait, now hold on a second here. What is this procedure? How are we going to bring back his memories?” Alex intervenes and Hank grabs his hand. 

“It doesn’t matter, I want my memories back.” He says. “It does matter if there is a chance you could die. Hell no! I won’t accept this until I know what you are doing to my husband and how this whole thing works!” Alex says and the brunet grabs both the blond’s shoulders to calm him down. “Baby please. I need this, I promise I will learn everything about this procedure before I agree but this is a chance to be who I was before.” He says quietly. Neither notice that Erik and Moria silently slip out of the room so they could talk about this in private.   
“You don’t have to. We are already learning how to be together again, please don’t force yourself into these things if it could only make you worse.” Alex says, his breath hitching. How can he make Alex understand? Hank wants this so bad, it was like there was a carrot dangling in front of his face but he couldn’t reach out to grab it. “Then I won’t take it. No matter how hard it is for me to decline a once in a lifetime opportunity, if there is a high chance of me becoming worse, then I won’t take it. But you have to meet me halfway Alex. Just give this a chance please.” He pleads. 

Hank leans forward until there foreheads were touching and how did they even get so close together? 

He knows this is a big risk, but he wants to try. Can’t get better without trying, hopefully Alex will see that. “Okay.” The blond finally admits. “Okay.” He says again as he brings one of his hands up to press a kiss to his knuckles. “Thank you.” Hank whispers in relief. He was afraid that Alex was going to deny it there but he always knew that Alex supported him no matter what he chose. Hank stands up and opens the door. Both Moria, Darwin, who must have recently arrived, and Erik stopped talking as they turn to look at him. “Explain this to me before I proceed to agree to this.” He says, staring directly at Darwin and the man nods. 

He turns to see that Alex hasn’t moved from his spot. He was staring down at the ring he had on his finger. The ring that he was twisting as his eyes have that far away look when he goes deep into his brain, thinking hard over something. Hank already knows what he is thinking about. “Coming?” He asks and Alex jumps, startled and he nods as he gives a weak smile. “Of course I am bozo.” He says. 

Hank could only hope that this procedure won’t cause any lasting affects.

As they walk into the medical lab, Darwin immediately gets to business and talks about the procedure. The man would be a great doctor one day. Alex and a couple others have already told Hank that he was the doctor and Darwin was his assistant. Someone to learn his skills in case anything happens to him.

“What we are going to do is put you into a medical coma. So pretty much all you doing is sleeping, you are leaving the hard stuff to me. What we are going to do is put these wires onto your forehead, one on each temple and another on the center of your forehead. We will be giving you little shocks into your brain, focusing on the limbic system where your memories are created. However, The hippocampus is essential for the stabilization of both short-term and long-term memories.” He explains. 

“I’m sorry, the what?” Hank asks and Darwin chuckles. “You taught me this, it took me awhile to learn with the fancy names and such. The hippocampus, it is located in the medial temporal lobe near the brain stem. So we will be mainly focusing on that area.” He says and Hank nods. “So you will be sending shocks into my brain to help restore my memories?” He asks and the darker man nods. “Or well hopefully, this is a theory.” He says and the brunet nods. “What are the side effects though? What could be the negative outcomes?” He asks.   
“Since we are just only doing small shocks, there isn’t really any side effects. It could make you nauseous after you wake up though. Since this is only a theory, we don’t want to overload your hippocampus and damage it any further. So we will only do small shocks, and if that doesn’t work, we could always talk about sending more electricity into your brain.” He says.   
“How long will it take?” Hank asks, he was actually interested. He always wondered how the human brain worked. “Well when you are in a medical come, you could think it takes hours, whereas to us it will only take a few minutes. It’s recommended to only do ten small shocks, but it’s really up to you.” Darwin says and the brunet nods. He looks over to where Alex was perched. Propped against the wall by the door. His body was always in a fighting stance, ready for a fight whereas to others, he was just leaning against the wall casually. Hank could only think of the years of training all of them have been doing. 

Even with is memories wiped, his body still remembers the training even though he doesn’t remember learning about it. 

They make eye contact and stare at each other, having a silent conversation that nobody could tell what they were saying to each other. The blond gives a curt nod and with the brunet nodding back, he turns and smiles at Darwin. “Let’s stick with ten. When can we get this done?” He asks. “Tomorrow morning, by this time you do not eat anything. Not unless you want to throw up chunks when you wake up.” Darwin says and grins when he sees Hank grimace. “Alright, see you tomorrow morning then.” Hank says. 

~*~

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Alex asks as they get ready for bed. 

Alex had offered to sleep somewhere else but Hank refused saying if it was there bedroom in the beginning, it will still be there bedroom to share. It was kind of awkward at first but now they were in a comfortable place where they cuddled and comfort each other if they have nightmares. 

“Yeah I am.” He says with confidence and the blond stays silent. “You know I one hundred percent support you right?” He asks and Hank nods. “Of course I do, but soon everything will be back to the way it was. I can be normal and you can have your husband back.” He says and Alex huffs. “Can you stop saying things like that?! You aren’t a freak! So stop putting yourself down.” He snaps and Hank was taken aback, clearly not expecting that reaction. The room was dead quiet as Hank just looks around the room, not knowing what to do next. “I am just tired of you saying that I get you back. I already have you, you’re here right in front of me.” He says and the brunet nods. “I’m sorry.” He says quietly. 

“I know you are.” He says and lays down, facing away from him. Hank sighs as he turns the lamp off and lays down onto his back, staring at the ceiling. He knows everyone is worried. Darwin is worried that he is going to mess the procedure up, Erik is worried that he won’t get the blue prints of Project Blackbird that he was creating apparently, and Alex was worried that Hank was going to die. 

Hank just hopes he get his memories back. 

He closes his eyes, hoping that sleep will take him quickly but he huffs as he realizes that it just wasn’t going to happen tonight. He startles when Alex turns and lays his head onto his shoulder. “I don’t like it when we go to bed angry.” He says and the brunet nods. “I take it we made a promise about that?” He asks. “Yeah, one of the first rules we made in our relationship. Never go to bed angry, don’t bottle our emotions up, that you wouldn’t overwork yourself.” He says quietly and Hank pulls back to look at him. “Just me?” He asks and the blond giggles.   
“Yeah, I know when to go to bed but once you start working on something, you can’t stop until its finished. You wouldn’t sleep or eat anything for days and I would always come into the lab so angry. Force you to take a shower and eat something before getting you to bed. There were times when I just wanted to tie you just so you can get some sleep.” He says and Hank raises an eyebrow. “Just for sleep?” He asks and Alex laughs as he smacks his chest. “Get your mind out of the gutter.” He says and the brunet shrugs. “You were the one who implied it.” He says and Alex scoffs. “You know what I meant.” He says and Hank sighs. “Sounds like me.” He says quietly. 

“It is you, you still do it with training.” He reminds him and the brunet winces, thinking about the morning. “Yeah.” He says. “Don’t worry.” Alex says around a yawn as his eyes start to flutter closed. “I still love you.” He murmurs and Hank freezes. Alex still loves him? Loves the person who looks like his husband but has no recollection of the past? He could tell the blond fell asleep as his breaths even out and his body relaxes. Maybe he doesn’t mean it. Soon he finds his own eyes closing and he quickly joins in as the darkness consumes him.

 

“Alright, we are almost set.” Darwin says as he sticks the last wire onto his temple. 

Everyone was in the room this time and Hank can’t help but feel oddly touched at the amount of support he has. He was sitting in the hospital bed, his feet swinging and he kind of feels like a little kid. His usually long legs always touch the floor whenever he was sitting so he was going to take full advantage of his feet swinging in the air.

“Alright, lay down now.” He says and Hank sigh as he twists his body and laid down onto the bed. Both Sean and Angel moved forward to out the restraints on him. Hank insisted he needed them because he doesn’t want to hurt anyone and no one what could happen. Alex hated the idea but he understood when Hank explained to him that he had no idea what his captures did to him before putting him in that cyro chamber to be frozen. “When we are finished, I want to do some tests. So blood sample, urine sample, the usual.” Darwin says and Hank grins. “Hopefully my memories will be back.” He says and Darwin smiles. 

“Hopefully is the word for it.” He says and attaches an IV into the crook of his left elbow. “Now are you ready?” He asks and the brunet looks over to Alex. “Will you still be there when I wake up?” He asks and Alex smiles. “Of course I will be. Nowhere else I rather be.” He says quietly before placing a gentle kiss onto his cheekbone and ran a hand through the brown locks. Hank relaxes and nods, signaling Darwin that he was ready. 

_I really hope this works._ Was his last thought as Darwin places the mask over his face and darkness consumes him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will it work? 
> 
> Will it REALLY work?
> 
> What do YOU think?
> 
> I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter, another one will be on it's way. Let you guys enjoy the suspense....


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This became a lot longer than I intended this to be. But I bet you guys are really happy about that! 
> 
> I personally want to thank amcsummersgoddess for all the support you have given me throughout this whole story. It really helps inspire me to become better and to keep writing so thank you!
> 
> Also thanks for the kudos and comments everyone!

_**Chapter Seven:** _

Hank’s eyes snap open to see himself in a meadow. It was big and open, with it being mostly wild flowers all in different colours. Blue, purple, white, pink, and yellow. It feels like he has been here before but it’s been a long, long time. “Where am I?” He whispers to himself and he jumps when a young boy runs by him, giggling and spinning around. 

The boy had brown hair with blue eyes. A dog barks, running by the boy, herding him away from danger. If he was right, it was a Border Collie. Black and white, not very big but the dog was like his best friend. The Collie suddenly stops and looks right at him, his tail wagging and it’s tongue hanging out. Panting to cool down from the hot sun. “Chase?” He whispers confused. “Chase, Henry, lunch time!” He hears and he turns to see a woman in the distance. “You hear that Chase? Let’s go!” The boys yells and the Border Collie barks and runs ahead. 

Hank walks over and he stops when he sees the woman much more clear now that he was closer. “Mom.” He whispers and tears fills his vision. He hasn’t seen her since he was young. “Come on dear, you need to eat something.” She says as she passes a sandwich to the boy. The boy must be him, god he was so young. He forgot he still had this memory. 

“Mommy? You are going to be with me forever right?” He asks suddenly and she chuckles. Her long dark hair was in a braid, he remembers that it was her favourite hairstyle. It was rare for her to have it down. “My sweet, sweet boy.” She says and runs a hand through the boy’s hair. Six year old Hank sighs and cuddles into her, Edna’s arm immediately wrapping around the little boy. “I will still be here for a long, long time, but nobody can stay forever. We all have a limit for how long we can stay here. To fulfill your life’s purpose.” She says. The boy looks up at her with big, wide eyes. “What was your purpose mommy?” He asks and she giggles. “To have you. To fraise you into a handsome young man and to watch you grow and complete so many things. Someday, you are going to save the world. Make it a better place.” She whispers as Chase lays down beside them, panting and whining. Edna pats the dog’s head, smiling as the collie’s eyes flutter closed. 

“Well look who I found?” A male’s voice suddenly cuts in and the boy gasps and wiggles out of his mother’s arms. “Daddy!” The boy says as he runs into his father’s arms. “Dad?” He questions, he knows his father died in a horrific car accident but he eight at the time not six. It warms his heart, seeing his dad again, happy and smiling. 

“Hello honey.” Edna says lovingly when Norton sits down beside her and they share a quick kiss as Chase noses at his father’s arm. “Oh Chase I’m sorry have I been ignoring you?” He says in a baby voice and the dog whines as it licks his face. “Look what I have?” He asks, magically puling a tennis ball out of his pocket. Chase’s ears perks up and his tail wags frantically, having so much energy in his body that he doesn’t know what to do with it. “Chase fetch.” He says and throws the ball as hard as he can and Chase barks as he chases after the ball. 

“Daddy, how can you throw so far?” He asks with wide eyes and the man chuckles as he grabs the boy’s waist and lifts him into the air, making six year old Hank shriek and giggle. “Because I am so strong! And one day, you will be just as strong as me.” He says. “Really?” He asks skeptically. “Yes but only if you eat all of your fruits and vegetables.” He says when Edna gives him a look and she nods at his answer in approval. Chase runs back and Norton placed his son down. “You hear that Chase? I’m going to be just as strong as daddy when I grow up. Chase fetch.” Little Hank says and throws the ball, which doesn’t go very far but Hank loves the boy’s enthusiasm. 

Hank feels a tug and he knows it means he has to keep going and he hesitates in front of his parents. “I love you guys so, so much. I miss you.” He chokes out, seeing his parents together and happy for the last time. “We love you too Hank.” Edna suddenly says, turning to look at him. Hank blinks in shock when suddenly Norton grins and winks at him. “Don’t forget, we will always be with you.” He says and Hank smiles. 

He steps back when six year old Hank runs into their arms and they all hug each other in a big group hug. Hank sniffles as he wipes a tear away and he turns to walk away. There was a door in front of him and he reaches for the handle. Just before he walks through, he looks back one more time before stepping through, waiting to see what he will see next.

~*~

He opens the door to find himself in his old bedroom. He smiles when he sees the periodic table covering one wall and his desk covered in papers. He walks up to the dresser to see a picture of his family and Chase. “You were such a good dog Chase.” He whispers when he sees the dog sleeping at the end of his bed, protecting the older little boy who was sleeping peacefully away. 

“No! Please don’t say it!” The boy gasps as he sits up at the suddenly loud noise and he yanks the blankets off of him and runs out the door. Chase barks and growls, running ahead to protect his family. Dread fills Hank, he already knows what happened this night. When he was just ten years old and a cold Sunday night. Taking a deep breath, he walks out to the hall and down the stairs. He sees ten year old Hank McCoy standing at the end of the stairs, staring at the front door where the police officer stands with his hat off his head and staring at his mother with pity and dread. His mother sobbing and on her knees, grief taking over her as she receive the news that the love of her life died in a tragic car accident. 

He didn’t stand a chance. Being hit head on by a transport because the truck driver fell asleep behind the wheel and drove right into his father’s car. In the end, Hank was glad that his father’s death was quick and painless. That he didn’t have to suffer feeling pain and misery before he took his final breath. “Mommy?” Ten year old Hank calls out quietly, scared and confused. The officer looks at him and his expression crumbles. “I’m so sorry Mrs. McCoy but I would take care of your son.” He offers gently and she sniffles as she raises her head to see her son standing there, watching her with wide blue eyes. 

“Oh honey, come here.” She whispers, reaching a hand out and the boy takes five steps to grab her hand. His mother’s hair was down that day, and she never once took it down again. Not unless she absolutely has to, she always believed it was bad luck after that awful night. “What’s wrong mommy? Why are you so sad?” He asks in concern. She smiles and brushes a few strands of his hair that has fallen in front of his eyes to the side. “My sweet baby boy, I’m so sorry.” She whispers. “Why? What’s going on? Where’s daddy?” He asks and she closes her eyes. “Daddy isn’t coming home baby.” She whispers. “What, why not?” He asks. 

“Daddy was in a car accident. He didn’t make it honey, but don’t worry. He will always be watching you.” She whispers and she pulls him into a hug when the first tear left. The officer wishes them luck and apologized for their loss before leaving the house. 

Hank remembers they didn’t slept that night. They camped out in the living room, Chase whining and laying in front of them, trying to make them feel better. Edna would place a hand into the Collie’s soft fur and pet the dog, praising the boy. Ten year old Hank never sobbed, he only let a few tears out and then stopped himself from crying. He was there to hug his mom every time she cried. They watched movies and ten year old Hank tried to stay awake to be there for his mom, but when four in the morning strike, Hank fell asleep on the couch, his head on his mother’s lap, her hand going through his hair. A great source of comfort. Comfort that will follow him as he gets older. 

“Oh mom, I’m so, so sorry. You didn’t deserve to lose him, he was the best dad in the world. A great husband to you. You two were, are soulmates.” He whispers reaching out to touch her cheek. She never deserved it, nobody did. But it was the course of humans, they born, live through their years and die, rinse and repeat. 

Chase whimpers then lifts his head to look right at Hank. “Such a good boy.” He says and pets his head. His tail wags, hitting the floor and he lowers his head. Chase will always be there guardian angel, protecting them throughout the years.   
A door suddenly opens and he turns his head to see that it was time for the next memory. He smiles at the scene and quickly heads to the next memory awaiting for him. Hopefully a happier one this time. 

~*~

He laughs at the sea of red bodies. High school graduation was crazy, and hot. It had to be the hottest day of the year and those graduation gowns and caps soaked up the heat, not giving them any relief at all. He grins when his name is called. “Henry McCoy.” Eighteen year old Hank walks onto the stage and he smiles when he sees Edna smiling while taking a quick picture with her phone. High school was awful, his body going through awkward stages, his limbs going long and thin. It wasn’t until grade twelve he got muscle onto his thin limbs and now suddenly all the girls wanted him. 

He never had any attention for them, his eyes were on the boy’s. It was scary coming out to his mom that he was gay but she smiled and said that she will always love him no matter what. He needed glasses in order to see but he didn’t mind. It took awhile to get used to them but he quickly adapted to them, he was quick to pick up some things. 

After graduation this was where his whole life began. How he entered the rebellion in the first place. His mother was worried when Sebastian Shaw was voted as president. “A scheming man is what he is, he is going to destroy this country.” She had said and Hank never realized how true she was. He watches with a sad heart as the other students laughed. What happened to them? Did they get caught into Sebastian Shaw’s army? Or became one of his slaves in those workers camp. He hoped that at least some of them got away from this whole mess. “Oh honey, I am so proud of you.” Hank turns back to see his mother hugging eighteen year old Hank. “Thanks mom, that really means a lot to me.” He says with a grin. “Come on let’s go home, I got a surprise for you at home.” She says and she barely takes three steps before armor plated vehicles shows up and block the way. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Principal Spokes demands to the guards that were holding rifles. A limo shows up and the door opens to reveal Shaw himself stepping out with a sick grin on his face. “Don’t worry, if things go well we will all go home tonight.” He says. “What do you want?” Spokes asks. Shaw just walks up the stairs and grabs the microphone. “Graduating class, please listen carefully for I am about to offer you an opportunity that will change millions of lives for the best. Since you all are of age, I am creating a group of people to help make the others believe in what I have to say. To help stop those who want to go against what I have to say by any means necessary.” He says and Hank looks around to see some students talking, looking confused and some horrified as they figure out what he means. 

“You mean make an army to do your bidding?” A father growls as he holds his daughter close to him. “Fine, I guess you can say that, but you will be paid great money and you don’t have to worry about food and sleep, you will be treated as kings and queens.” Hank glares, the man always had a sick way with words. Could convince some of the most stubborn to work with him or for him. He was glad that he never once believed in the words that came out of Shaw’s mouth, but suddenly he remembers what happened after. “Those who like to join me, come up onto the stage. But remember, your choices have consequences.” He says with a grin and only a quarter of the students joined him. 

“Well, what a shame. I was hoping for more than that but beggars can’t be choosers. Get them to the trucks.” He orders and a couple of guards step forward to guide them to another truck with holes into the trailer. It was one of those animal trailers they haul around to transfer animals to another location. “Hank, let’s go home quick.” Edna whispers as she tugs onto her son’s hand. “Yeah, I don’t like where this is heading.” He says and follows his mother. If only they were a few seconds faster. But life tends to fuck you over at the worst times. 

“Kill the rest.” 

Edna gasps but before anyone could react, the guards aimed their rifles and opened fire. “Hank, look out!” She yells and pushes him to the ground and covers him with her body. Hank remembered how he felt in that exact moment. The gunfire so loud that it almost sounded like fireworks. How he could barely breathe through the smell of gunpowder, his mother’s perfume and blood. How they scream as they try to get away but failed, he couldn’t see anything but he squeezed his eyes shut and covered his ears, praying that they will get out of this alive. 

Hank always wondered how he survived that. How he was the only one to make it out alive, stumbling through the sea of dead bodies and lifeless eyes staring up at him as there blood soaked through his shoes. “That’s enough, we don’t have much time. Let’s move.” Shaw says and walks to his limo, grimacing at the blood that managed to get on his good black dress shoe. 

He looks over to see eighteen year old Hank struggling to get out from under the bodies and look around in horror. Hank lost some innocence that night, he knew he was never the same after. “Mom!” The teen suddenly yells as he frantically turns and rolls her over. She wasn’t even breathing. “Mommy?” He asks, his voice cracking as he pulls her closer. “No please, don’t leave me too.” He begs and hugs her to his chest, tears spilling and slowly the drops of tears drip onto his mother’s pale cheek as her body becomes cold. Hank takes a step back, overwhelmed at the emotions threatening to rip out of his chest as the teen let out a heartbroken yell. Sobbing into her as his last family member was ripped away from him from a evil man.

He could never forget that day, and just for a split second, he was glad he didn’t remember. That he didn’t want his memories back but as soon as the thought came he felt guilty. He needs to remember. He needs to know who he is and to feel normal again. He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed when Charles and Erik walked up to the teenager that was rocking back and fourth, holding his mother’s dead body close as he kept repeating “Don’t leave me” over and over again. “Hank.” The teen stops suddenly and he lifts his head to look at the two strangers. 

“He killed them all. All of them just wanted to live but because we didn’t want to join his army he killed us. Am I dead?” He asks and Charles kneels down and places a hand onto his shoulder. “No, you are very much alive.” He says. “What do I do? What do I do after this?” He chokes out and Charles smiles sadly. “Come with us. Erik and I are starting a rebellion and we need your intelligence. Shaw made you lose your family just as he did with mine.” He says and the boy sniffles as he looks down. “What about her?” He asks and Erik takes a step forward. “We can bury her.” He says and Charles nods at him in approval. 

It didn’t take much convincing for him to join them he remembered. Filled with grief and anger, and filled with purpose. Hank had no idea what he was going to do, what was his purpose in life? He was thankful that Charles and Erik found him that day. 

After the two men helped Hank bury his mother, Charles wrapped an arm around his shoulders and asked if he was ready for a new change. A door appears to his right and he was quick to step through this time. He wants to be far away from this memory as fast as he could. 

~*~

He grins when he sees his younger self in a room with five other teenagers and two adults. Each teen was scowling, not wanting to talk to each other but have one thing in common. They all want to stop Shaw. “We need to make up cool nicknames for each person.” Sean says with a grin and Raven giggles, leaning against Hank and the brunet chuckles when he sees eighteen year old him lean away. Too shy to speak up for himself yet, and not trusting anyone enough to tell them he was gay. 

“Where did you guys come from?” Darwin asks. “I came from a strip club. My mother died giving birth to me and my father hated me so I ran away when I was sixteen. It’s hard finding a job where men don’t stop staring so I became a stripper. Got paid well.” Angel says. “Wow, that sucks man.” Sean says shaking his head. “Don’t worry, my parents were awful too. They kept me locked in my room, it was like they were ashamed of me or something. They paid all their attention to my younger siblings and treated them well, but they pretended that I wasn’t there.” Sean says. 

“What about you Raven?” Angel asks and she blinks. “Me? Well my parents abandoned me and I was on my own for a while. I would sneak into houses to steal food and one day I snuck into this mansion and Charles found me. Now I am happily his adopted sister.” She says. “Good for you Raven.” Darwin says and she smiles at him. “I’m a taxi driver. My family doesn’t have a lot of money so I dropped high school and got hired as a taxi driver. It really helped my mom until Shaw destroyed the building with my family in it. None of them agreed to be his soldiers so he leveled the building with them in it.” He says and Angel placed a hand onto his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, that must have been awful.” She says and the man shrugs. “It’s how life works. But now I have a purpose.” He says and Hank smiles. “I know what you mean. My father died when I was ten from a car accident. Five days ago I graduated from high school and Shaw arrived. Going on about how he was going to make the country better and all that bullshit. He also offered for the students to enter his army and they refused. He killed them all, my mother took a bullet for me, shoved me underneath her and I was the only one who made it out alive.” He says staring at the wall as if he could see it playing again like a movie.

“How about you Alex?” Sean asks and the blond shrugs. “Not important.” He says and everyone groans. “Come on, it can’t be that bad.” Darwin says and he sighs. He chuckles at how young Hank was staring at the blond, clearly checking him out. It was so obvious, how has no one noticed? “I was oblivious.” He murmurs when he sees Alex giving him looks as well. “I was in prison, happy now?” He asks and they stare at him. “Why?” Sean pushes, clearly not getting the hint that the blond doesn’t want to talk about it. “Because I was raised in the foster system and I got attached to my foster sister and killed the asshole who tried to kidnap and rape her is why.” He snaps. 

The room goes silent. “So what did Shaw do to you?” Angel asks and he winces when he sees how Alex was glaring at her. “None of your business.” He growls and she looks down. It was silent again for a few tense minutes until Charles cleared his throat. “Each of you have your own stories. However we do need to work together to stop Shaw.” He says and Erik nods. “This week, you six are going to get to know each other. By next week, your training starts. We already know your talents because of your files so Charles and I are going to help you get better.” He says. “Code names are going to happen later.” He says sternly giving them a look and they all stare at him. 

When they leave Raven immediately starts off giving them codenames. “Darwin, I know that isn’t your real name so we will stick with that.” She says and he chuckles. “My real name is Armando Munoz.” He says and Angel snickers. “Spanish?” She asks and he nods. “You too?” He asks and she grins and nods. “Hank, what should your codename be?” She asks and hums. 

Hank grins when he looks over to Alex. “How about bigfoot?” He whispers, already knowing what his reply will be. “How about bigfoot?” Alex snarks and eighteen year old Hank shrinks into his seat. “You know what they say about guys with big feet and yours look kinda small.” Raven defends and Alex scowls. Hank’s heart warms as he watches them continue to bicker, knowing it was the very beginning of their relationship. He looks around the room to see a door open on it’s own this time, telling him it was time to move onto the next one. 

He almost didn’t want to leave this memory. It was so happy compared to the last couple memories he went through. It was a nice change and he sighs when he feels a tug and his feet automatically taking him to the door. Hank wasn’t sure what would happen if he took too long in one memory and moves forward. Not really wanting to know what would happen.

~*~

He finds himself outside. It was dark, the moon full and shining over the landscape, no stars in sight due to the moon being so bright. He sees the pond and he smiles at the sight of two boys jumping off the dock and into the water. 

He walks closer so he could see them more clearly and to hear what they were saying. “You know bozo, you aren’t so bad. Don’t tell anyone else because I will deny it.” Alex says laying down onto the dock and closing his eyes, his face tilting to the full moon. His pale skin glowing and his blond hair longer, dull compared to when the sun shines onto his golden hair. “I know you will and by the way, you aren’t so bad after all either.” Hank says laying down beside him. They stay silent, just laying side by side staring at the sky. Neither can sleep and ended up outside in the warm breeze and jumping into the pond where it was cool. 

“My parents died in a plane crash.” Alex eventually says into the night sky and Hank turns his head to look at him. “I’m sorry.” He says and turns to look at the sky again. “It’s not your fault. It was Shaw’s, my father was working for him and when he found out Shaw’s plans he quit. He didn’t like that so he shot down the plane we were in. There was only two parachutes and mom put it on Scott and I before pushing us out.” He says quietly. “I didn’t know you have a brother.” He says. “Had.” He whispers and Hank’s hand found Alex’s and their fingers squeeze together. 

“Why did you tell me that?” Hank asks after awhile and Alex sighs. “Because I trust you. You never treated me like a different person, that I wasn’t dangerous. I wanted you to, so I called you insult, did mean things so you would treat me like the criminal I thought I was. But you never gave up, you kept on treating me like I was your friend.” He says. “You are my friend.” He says. 

Hank remembers wanting it to be more than friends but he never acted that night. Refusing the urge to kiss the blond that was so beautiful in the moonlight. “I trust you too.” He says. “What are you hiding?” He asks. “What?” Hank asks in shock turning to look at him with wide eyes. “Come on, I said something that only you know, so you got to return that trust. That’s how it works bozo.” He says while chuckling. “I’m gay. I know Raven really likes me but I don’t even like girls and I don’t want to hurt her feelings by saying that I’m into guys.” He says and Alex laughs. “Wow, I did not see that one coming. Don’t worry, this doesn’t change anything. You’re still cool, at least I know there’s another guy who likes guys.” He says while shrugging.   
“Wait what? You’re gay too?” He asks in shock, with Alex having those handsome boyish looks Hank was sure he was straight. “Well I’m bisexual. I think guys and girls are hot so don’t see the big deal.” He says and Hank smiles. He was glad he wasn’t the only one. “Thanks Alex.” He says. “For what?” He asks confused and Hank chuckles. “For everything.” He says and Alex just shakes his head. “You’re weird.” He says. “I’m the weird one, I don’t hack just for fun.” He says and Alex gasps. “Hey! Hacking is fun okay? One of these days you will thank me for it doctor.” He says and the brunet grins. “It’s strange. I never saw myself as a doctor.” He says. 

“Yeah well, you’re good at it.” Alex says and Hank nods. “Yeah, you’re good at hacking.” He says and Alex smiles. “Thanks.” He says quietly. 

“When do you think we can go on our first mission?” He asks and Alex shrugs. “Hopefully soon, I’m getting better at aiming and you’re a natural master at shooting stuff.” He says and Hank chuckles. “Stuff? Is that what we are calling the bad guys?” He asks and Alex giggles. “Oh I can see that. Hank quick, shoot the stuffs!” He says mockingly and they both collapse into giggles. It takes them awhile to calm down because right when the giggles calm down they would look at each other and start laughing all over again. “I’m honestly surprised that Charles hasn’t come out to get us with the amount of noise we are making.” Hank says and Alex grins. “Please, they never come.” He says and Hank smiles. He was glad to see the real Alex tonight, not the bad boy that he shows off when others are around because he doesn’t want to get attached. 

They stare at each other and when did they get closer? There lips were just about to touch when someone clears their throat, making the boys jump far away from each other. “Shouldn’t’ you two be in bed?” Erik asks not impressed. “We couldn’t sleep.” Hank defends and the German simply raised an eyebrow. “Off to bed now.” He says and both boys put there heads down and quickly walk back to the house. Hank chuckles at the scene in front of him. Erik was always good at that, showing up at the worst times. He knows what the next memory will be and he was looking forward to seeing it again. 

This time he waits for the door and the water rises, creating an outline of a door and he pushes it to open, ignoring the fact that he was getting his hands wet. They won’t be by the time he arrives to his next destination.

~*~

“Aim a little to the left Alex. Relax your shoulders, take a deep breath.” Hank says gently, watching as Alex does what he asked. It seemed to surprise everyone how close they have gotten but the two boys didn’t care. “Now gently squeeze that trigger.” He says and a gunshot rings throughout the room. “That was super close!” He says and Alex grumbles as he angrily slams the gun down onto the table. “I’ll never hit it.” He says and Hank squeezes his shoulder. 

Hank stands in the corner of the room, watching nineteen year old Hank gently comfort Alex. Alex was eighteen at the time, finally the age of an adult. “Alex sometimes it takes time but I know you will get it.” Hank says. “Please, all I’m good for is hacking and looking pretty. I didn’t even finish high school.” He snarks and Hank ignores the negativity. He knows Alex gets like that sometimes but just a little pushing and a little encouragement goes a long way for the blond. 

He knows it was making Alex discouraged when everyone else already passed to the next level so Hank had stepped away and decided to help Alex. It wasn’t his fault that his arm shakes every time he tries to aim. It was just how his body was reacting. “Okay then let’s take a break.” Hank decides and sits down beside him. “Why are you so determined to help me?” He asks angrily and Hank smiles. “Because everyone deserves a chance to get better, also I felt bad that you are falling behind just because your body hates you every time you use a gun.” He says and the blond scoffs. 

“So you’re only doing this out of pity, great.” Alex snaps and Hank backtracks. “No Alex, it’s because I’m your friend and this is what a friend does.” He says and Alex sighs. Hank always wondered what goes through Alex’s head. Sometimes it looks as though he was having a battle in his head. That his inner voice was fighting with him that left him tired and pale. He always wanted to find a way to make that voice stop trying to beat him down and over time when they were together, that voice looked like it had went away. 

“You know, I had this dog and man he was the best dog ever.” Hank says and the blond looked confused for a moment at the sudden topic change. “Really? What breed?” He asks and the brunet smiles, glad that his plan was working. “He was a Border Collie, so intelligent and he was my best friend throughout the years.” He says and Alex smiles. “I always wanted a dog. A big Mountain Bernese Dog.” He says and Hank laughs surprised. “They are a lot of work.” He says and Alex nods. “I know, I just always love big dogs.” He says. “I get that, it suits you really.” Alex doesn’t reply, they just simply stare at each other smiling for a few moments. 

Hank clears his throat and stands up. “Come on, let’s try again.” He says and Alex deflates, his eyes dimming. “Do I have to?” He asks. “Only if you want to catch up.” He says and the blond nods standing up as well and putting the ear muffs on again. He grabs the gun and reloads it quickly. Alex was wicked fast when it came to taking things apart. Whenever they did challenges Alex was pretty quick to get it done. He even beat Erik when it came to put the gun back together and reload it quickly. The German looked shocked then simply congratulated him for winning the challenge. Hank also loves watching his hands on the keyboard. How he quickly outsmarted the system with a few hits on the keyboard without anyone knowing he was there snooping around in the first place. 

Alex takes stance and Hank watches with a close eye. “Move your hips more to the side, just like this.” He says and without warning, his hands grip Alex’s hips and turns them slightly. The nineteen year old didn’t see Alex’s blush but he does. He pushes himself away from the wall to get a better angle. “Your hand goes here and relax the shoulders.” He says quietly as he keeps himself behind the blond, reaching around him to point out the mistakes and silently corrects him. “Now aim and fire.” He says into his ear and Alex shivers before taking a breath and squeezing the trigger. 

The bullet hits bulls eye. “Holy shit, I did it. I actually did it.” He says and Hank grins. “See? I told you could do it.” He says then lets out a grunt as Alex suddenly pulls him into a hug. “Thank you so much for helping me.” He says still laughing amazed that he actually did it. “Now hit it like that three more times and you can join the rest of us.” Hank says and Alex nods, his determination renewed and stronger than ever. 

Hank suddenly reaches up and moves the strand of blond hair that was in front of his eye, making Alex hesitate. “Sorry.” He says blushing and Alex grins. “Don’t be.” He whispers. This time no one stopped them. They kiss each other almost frantically, as if they have been waiting forever just for this moment. As if they won’t live another day. Hank backs them up against the wall, pinning Alex against it which only makes the blond groan. Alex was quite smaller than Hank was and he had to bend down to capture his lips again, pinning one of the blond’s hands above his head. “Hank.” He gasps out and the nineteen year old grabs his thighs and picks the blond up and wraps his legs around his waist. Alex makes a noise of approval as his legs tightened around his hips. 

“Wait not here, we’ll get in trouble.” Alex says when Hank kisses down his throat, nipping gently. The brunet had only hummed, one of his hands going under Alex’s shirt and sliding a hand up his chest. “Bozo.” He says and the brunet sighs. “Fine, come on.” He says and grabs his hand, pulling Alex along, both of them giggling as they leave the room.   
“Well that escalated fast.” Hank mutters. It didn’t feel that way when he was nineteen but when you watch it, you can see it. He chuckles when a door opens, he was still chuckling to himself when he stepped through.

~*~

“Guys you have to come and see this.” Sean says and the others look at them. Nineteen year old Hank, almost twenty tightens his grip on his rifle as he follows the ginger. Afraid what they were going to find. 

“What the?” Charles questioned when suddenly there was high linked fence with barbed wire at the top. “What is this?” Erik asks when he sees Sean and Darwin standing together looking horrified. The group pauses to see people come out and walk up to the fence, they were all in different states. Some were super thin with their cheeks sunken in, others looked like they were on the brink of death. Hell the worst part was that there are kids in there. “Oh my God.” Angel whispers. “We have to help these people.” Raven says and Alex nods. “I agree with Mystique.” He says, they only say and use code names when they were outside doing missions. “Open the gates.” Erik says. The people realized what they were doing because some started to cry thank the lord while others slowly shuffled over to the gates. 

They walk through and Hank fights the urge to react when they grab his arms and started to thank him and the others. “What is this?” Darwin whispers when he sees more people coming out, some where trying to carry others that were too sick to move. 

Hank feels sick when he realizes what this memory was. When they found out how cruel Sebastian Shaw can truly be. 

“Can anyone here tell me what this place is?” Erik asks loudly and one girl holds up her hand and steps forward. “We were all put here when we refused him. Then the guards made us work.” She says and tears fills her eyes. “Slowly, one by one we started to drop. Some of us were too sick to keep mining and lifting so the guards just killed them in front of everyone. They never feed us or help us.” She sobs and nineteen year old Hank looks to Alex when he feels a hand grab his. “This is a slave camp.” The blond whispers and she nods as sobs overcome her body. “Every night the guards would pick a different woman, they would rape her, each guard and the rest of us would be killed if we tried to stop them. It was awful, ignoring the women’s cries and was as they beated on her.” She continues to ramble, distress coming off of her in waves. 

“Shh, you are safe now.” Hank says and she cries hard as everyone else look around in horror as they realized what truly happened here. “Where are all the guards?” Angel asks and she sniffles. “I don’t know. They got orders and suddenly they were packing everything up and left, locking us in here. It didn’t take long for us to realize that we were left here to die.” She says, her knees starting to give out on her as her body quickly loses strength. “What do we do?” Alex asks Erik and the German looks around with heavy eyes. 

“Havok, call reinforcements. Tell them to bring food and water, also blankets.” He orders and the blond gets into action, grabbing his SAT phone. Hank never knew what drove Shaw to go this far? To be okay with killing so many innocent lives. To just say they were collateral damage and not feel guilty at all. How does the man even sleep at night? “Alright, they are ten minutes out.” Alex says to Erik when he outs the SAT phone away. “Good, alright team, we stay here until help arrives.” He says and everyone nods. In some ways, they wouldn’t have left until help arrived in the first place. They would volunteer to stay until these people were fed and taken care of. 

He wonders if they went back to their families. Hank hopes so, they already went through so much trauma to last them a lifetime. A door opens to his left and Hank stares at the slave’s faces one more time, internally wishing them luck and happiness before stepping through the door once again. 

How many times does he have to keep walking through this door?

~*~

“Hank, do you think we are going to win?”

Alex and Hank were laying together in bed. They just got back from a mission where they lost three of their own people and Shaw got away. Hank sighs as he stares at the ceiling, wondering how to answer that question. “I don’t know love.” He says and Alex shuffles closer, burying himself into Hank’s warmth and listening to the brunet’s heartbeats. “Shaw keeps on being three steps ahead of us and no matter how many times I hack into their data base, they are still three steps ahead.” He says quietly and Hank tightens his arms around the blond.   
It was true. Every shipping cargo Shaw asks and they destroy, he somehow already have the materials, no matter how many slave camps they rescue, twice the amount would be built, Shaw was doing something and they just couldn’t keep up. 

“We need to find a way to get ahead, but save that for another day Alex. Right now let’s try to get some sleep.” Hank whispers and the blond sighs. “I don’t think I can sleep.” He replies. Hank doesn’t think he will either. Everyday, they kept on going out and doing mission that are extremely dangerous and there was always a chance that one of them could die. Alex was the best thing that ever happened to him in his lifetime. His parents would have loved Alex. He always loses his breath when he thinks that the next day it could be Alex that wasn’t lucky that day. Hell the blond almost did get killed today. The bullet thankfully just grazed his temple, but if Alex didn’t turn his head at the last second, that bullet would have been in his head.   
“You almost died today.” Hank whispers and Alex turns so he could face his lover. “I know, I was so scared. I bet you were terrified though.” He whispers, running a hand through the brown hair and settling it onto his cheek. Hank closes his eyes and leans against his hand and opening his eyes again. “I love you so much.” He whispers and Alex smiles, kissing him quickly. “I love you too bozo.” He teases and they both chuckle. “I just can’t imagine my life without you.” He says, his own hand coming up to touch his bare shoulder. They both moved around so they were on their sides, facing each other. 

“Right back at you bigfoot.” He says and cracks a grin. “I haven’t heard you say that one in a long time.” The brunet says. “We changed, if someone told me two years ago that we were going to be soulmates, I would have punched them in the face.” Alex says and Hank laughs. “I can see you do it too.” He says, causing the blond to giggle. Hank stares at his lover fondly, his heart beating and emotions threatening to tear him apart with just so much love for this person in front of him. Then suddenly it clicks, he wants Alex in a different way, a way that everyone knows without having to ask at home base. 

“Marry me.” He states, not even in a question form, just in a breathless statement. “What?” Alex asks in shock, his mind taking a few seconds to process what he said. “I want to be able to call you mine forever Alex. I want others to know they can’t have you no matter how much they want you. I want to call you my husband.” He says then leans forwards, his lips by the blond’s ear. “Marry me Alex.” He whispers and starts to kiss his neck, going down and along his shoulder. “Make me the happiest man in the world and marry me.” He says, his lips brushing against the pale skin. 

Alex shivers and tears fill his eyes. He lets Hank kiss his neck again that cross his jaw and finally to his lips. “Yes, yes of course I’ll marry you.” He says. Hank smiles and wraps his arms around the blond, hoisting him up and into his lap, so the blond was straddling him. Alex giggles as Hank kiss him again, pouring all of the love he had for him into the kiss and grabs a box out of his nightstand. He smiles and lets out a wet laugh. “You clearly been planning this for awhile.” He observes. “I’ve been trying to find the right time to propose but this seems like the perfect time.” He says and open the box to show a simple silver band but Alex loves it. 

Giving the blond one more quick kiss, he pulls the ring out and grabs Alex’s left hand, sliding the ring onto his ring finger to be a perfect fit. “I love it.” The blond whispers and Hank kisses him again just because he could. The blond lets out a happy, content sigh as he rests his head against Hank’s shoulder and Hank keeps his fiancé close. Alex’s fingers rests on the back of his neck, playing with his hair. They stay like this for a long while, both content and happy. 

Alex lifts his head and looks into Hank’s eyes. “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” He whispers and Hank grins. He grabs Alex’s hips and flips them around, until Hank was on top of Alex. “Hank!” He lets out in surprise and giggles up at the love of his life. Hank stares, his love for the blond so overwhelming he can’t put them all into words. Actions speaks louder than words anyways. He leans down and captures the blond’s lips into a kiss. Alex’s arms come up and wrap around his neck. 

It was a beautiful memory that he was so happy to get back. 

~*~

“By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss your husband.” Erik says smiling. 

He was glad to chauffeur for their wedding, he was very happy that they found love in a world like this. Hank kiss Alex and everyone claps. It was a small group, the rebellion was getting bigger and bigger everyday, but both men wanted it to be friends and family first. They parted, smiling at each other. “thank you.” Alex whispers and Hank laughs. “For what?” He asks confused. “For everything.” He whispered and Hank smiles. They were young, he knows that. Hank only being twenty and Alex being nineteen but they knew they were each other soulmates. There was no one else he wanted but the beautiful blond he had in his arms. 

Hank takes Alex’s left hand and kisses his wedding ring. “Forever baby.” He says quietly and Alex smiles. “Forever.” He says. 

“This is beautiful, although this world is on the brink of destruction, I’m glad you found each other.” Charles says smiling as he walks up to them. “Thank you Charles.” Hank says. “Oh Charles.” He whispers, still feeling hurt and betrayal at the fact that the man might not have been with them this whole time. The man who gave them their purpose back into their lives and if it wasn’t for him, Hank would have never found Alex, the love of his life.

“What are you going to do with your rings?” Erik asks and Alex smiles. “We take them off when we go on missions. We don’t need the enemy finding out about us. Only the people in the rebellion will know.” He says and Erik nods in approval. “I trust you two.” He says. 

It took a lot of planning to get to this day. They had to be careful what day to choose because any day there was quite often an emergency mission that they had to go on. Well, most of the time it was that Alex had to go on, because it requires his computer skills. It was also no help that they didn’t want to make it a big deal but everyone else did want to make the wedding a big deal. Hank gets it, they were the first wedding in this rebellion but it shouldn’t stop them from making it their decision. 

Although Hank was tempted to tell Erik to become the cook because that wedding cake that Erik made, was so amazing that he wished that it could never run out. “That was such good cake.” Hank tells Alex while they were slow dancing. The blond giggles and nods. “It was.” He says. “Hey Alex?” He asks and the shorter male hums, telling him that he’s got his attention. “Am I still a bozo?” He asks, smiling. He remembers when he asked Alex that when they were slowly becoming friends. “Yes, you’re still a bozo. But you’re my bozo.” He says and Hank smiles as he kisses Alex. 

Dear god he was in love with this man. 

~*~

“Wait, so you want to create a plane that can camouflage and hack into any computer as it passes over Shaw’s bases?” 

Hank nods excited that his husband was getting it quickly. “Yes and when it hacks into Shaw’s databases, it downloads the data so we have it.” He says and Alex nods. “I just don’t know how to create the software for it, so that is where you come in.” He says and wraps his arms around Alex’s waist, pulling him closer to his body. “I take it there will also be weapons on this plane?” He asks and Hank shrugs. “I kind of don’t want to but it seems like Erik only accepts projects if they have weapons huh?” He asks and the blond nods. “Yeah, but Charles will love this project and convince Erik to accept it.” He says and the brunet grins. “Exactly.” He says and Alex kisses his cheek before walking over to his husband’s desk and grabbing the blueprints. 

“I’m gonna need big computers and a way to link the plane and computer together in order to put the commands into her.” He says. “So you will help me?” He asks and Alex giggles. “Of course I’ll help you.” He says. “Uh babe? Where’s the rest of the data? All we have is blue prints.” He says worried. “Oh, don’t worry. It’s all in my head.” He says and Alex gives him a confused look. “Why?” He asks. 

“Because then no one can steal it and sell it to Shaw.” He says. “Huh, smart.” Alex says quietly as he looks more thoroughly through the blue prints. Hank knows better then to disturb Alex when he is in his zone. He has that far away look in his head, when he was in his head doing calculations and thinking probably computer stuff. It would not surprise him when Alex one day finds a way to hack into people’s brains. “I need to get my laptop.” He says suddenly and places the papers down and quickly walks out of the lab, muttering stuff under his breath. “Okay then.” He says amused and shakes his head. 

This was about the time when Hank was suspicious of Charles. He was acting odd and secretive. Hank knows he should have acted sooner but for some reason he hesitated. How was he supposed to go to Erik and accuse his lover of being a spy? The German would have never believed him and would have likely banished him from the rebellion. “Hey Hank, what are you working on?” Charles asks and the younger brunet jumps startled. “Sorry, don’t scare me like that. I was just thinking about doing a project that Alex and I are working together on.” He says warily. 

“What is this project about, seems interesting.” He says and sits down onto a nearby stool. “Oh uh, you will find out soon. Alex and I just have to finalize some more things before we present it to everyone.” He says with a smile, hoping that Charles doesn’t realize that he doesn’t trust the man anymore. 

“Do you ever wonder if we are working on the wrong side?” He asks and Hank blinks in surprise. “Uh no, why would I ever wonder that?” He asks. Charles watches him very closely and shrugs suddenly. “I don’t know. Would you ever switch sides?” He asks and Hank assumes Charles is just testing everyone to make sure there was no moles in the rebellion. “Why would I? I have everything here. My lab, the love of my life, a chance to save the whole world from Shaw’s clutches. I’m happy here.” He says and the man smiles. “Thanks Hank, that definitely helps.” He says and walks out of the lab. 

Hank was confused. What was that about? The brunet really doesn’t think all too much about it and not even knowing what was just about to happen to him. “What did Charles want? I walked by him just through the doorway.” Alex asks has he sits down onto a chair and opens his laptop. “I don’t know, he was doing his weird tests for moles.” He says. “Oh, well I mean if that’s a way to find them, then let him keep going.” He says and Hank sits down beside him. “Do you really think this is going to work?” He asks suddenly and the brunet rests his hand over the blond’s and squeezes gently. “Yeah, I think it really will.” He says and both boys grin at each other. 

“Then let’s get to work.” Alex says. 

~*~

“Alex go!” He yells. 

They walked straight into a trap and Hank wasn’t going to let them take Alex. Hank already knows he won’t get out of this, they were aiming at him directly, already in mind who they want to take. He goes to run to the blond when a searing pain enters his leg. With a shout of pain, he falls to the ground. He already knew he got shot in the leg and god damn it really hurt.   
He already knows Alex won’t leave him behind. He was not going to be responsible for getting Alex kidnapped as well. He watches helpless as Alex tries to get to him but ducks into a ball when bullets smack the wall above his head. “Go please!” He yells and he locks eyes with Erik. The man was staring at him in sadness, already knowing that he won’t be with them when they go home. 

He nods at him, hoping that Erik will understand what he is trying to say. It kills him to see Erik wrap his arms around Alex and pull him out the back door, the blond fighting in his hold the whole time. Hank relaxes and closes his eyes, at least Alex was safe. They can do whatever they want to him just as long as they didn’t have Alex. 

“Well, well, well look what we have here boys.” Emma says with a sick grin as the others laugh around him. “Mission accomplish boys, we got what we came for. Charles and Shaw is going to be so happy when we get back.” She says and laughed at Hank’s reaction as he turned a wide eyed stare at her. Was what she was saying true? No, it can’t be. Charles walks out and smiles at Emma. “Well, at least you got him alive.” He says. “Charles you sick son of a bitch!” He yells surging up but the guards hold him back from getting to him. “I tried to warn you, you should have agreed to turn with me. I wanted to get Alex out of the way but this way is easier.” He says and the brunet growls. 

“I hope you rot in hell.” He grits out and a guard smacks the butt of his rifle into the back of his head, making him dizzy. “Don’t worry Hank. Everything will be okay soon.” He says with a smile as Hank fades to consciousness. This was the last memory, he knew it. He could feel himself slowly waking up to the real world. And all he could think about was what Charles did to them. 

_How could you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh what is going to happen next? 
> 
> Next will be Alex's POV!
> 
> Stay tuned for more!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone for their support, it really means a lot to me.

_**Chapter Eight:** _

How is he supposed to know it worked?

Hank remembered a little bit of Alex even when his memories were erased. So how was he supposed to know? Darwin finished the procedure six hours ago and Alex hasn’t left Hank’s bedside once. Everyone else decided to give them space that he was secretly grateful for because he was afraid. Afraid that it didn’t work, afraid that it made him worse, afraid that Hank will never wake up. They told him not to worry because Hank will wake up because he has brain activity, but Alex just can’t help but worry.

Alex finished the software for Project Blackbird a month after Hank’s kidnapping because they couldn’t find him and Alex had to keep himself distracted but there was nothing for him to do. So he let his mind zone out and he finished the data for the plane since but Alex never told anyone. He didn’t want anyone to know until they rescue Hank and he tells him. 

His thoughts were interrupted when Hank whimpers and the man he was holding squeezed his. “Hank?” He asks and sits up to get close to him as possible without actually getting onto the bed. “It’s okay, just open your eyes bozo.” He says, using the two nicknames that he had recalled and prayed to God or anyone up there that listens to prayers that he was going to be okay. Alex wasn’t religious but he knows now what people mean when they suddenly pray because someone you love could be dying. 

Hank’s eyes open and he looks around confused before settling onto him. “Alex.” He breathes out and smiles. “Hey, how are you feeling?” He asks, raising his other hand to grasp onto the hand he was already holding so both hands were holding onto Hank’s left hand. The brunet just continues to smile at him as he let’s go of Alex’s hands. 

Ice takes a hold of Alex’s heart. Did he not know who he was at all anymore? Did he forget everything that made up of Hank? Was his husband gone forever? Alex looks away, he could barely stand the thought of him being gone. For some reason it feels worse that he was still here but doesn’t remember Alex at all anymore. A hand touches his cheek and he flinches before turning startled eyes to Hank. The brunet just smiles again before cupping his cheek. “Better now you’re here.” He says and the blond smiles. 

“Do you remember anything?” He asks and he feels a sense of déjà vu because three weeks ago he had ask him these questions before, the first time they rescued him from his frozen hell. Alex lets out a noise of protest when Hank tries to sit up, knowing better than to try and get him to lay back down because Hank can be stubborn as well, he helps him sit up instead. Once Hank was settled and is comfortable he reaches out for Alex again. “I remember everything.” He says. “Really?” He couldn’t help but ask. He always knows when Hank is lying but if this was just some empty vessel who tries to make him believe that he remembers everything. 

“Really baby. Remember what you first said to me when we first met?” He asks and the blond jut stares. He wants him to answer because then Alex will really know that his Hank was back. “How about bigfoot?” He says and tears fills his eyes. “You’re back, you’re really back.” He says before launching himself and pulling his husband into his arms. Arms immediately wrap around him in return, holding just as tight. “I thought I lost you.” Alex chokes out when he pulls back to cup his cheeks. “You could never lose me sweetheart.” He says, his own eyes full of tears as well. Alex smiles and lets out a wet laugh as they just stare into each other eyes. “I love you. I love you so much.” Alex whispers before pulling him into a kiss. Hank returns the kiss eagerly, his hands trying to pull him closer but the blond doesn’t want to hurt him. 

“I love you too.” He says when they both had to pull away for air. “I need to get Erik.” He says and Hank shakes his head. “Not yet.” He says. Alex was about to protest because Erik, hell everyone needs to know that Beast is back but Hank kisses him silent. Which Alex really doesn’t mind as he lets himself get lost in it. Alex was so relieved, thankful, there was too many words to describe. There was a light knock on the door and Alex tries to pull away to get the door but Hank was not having it and keeps a strong grip on him. Alex just settles sitting beside him on the bed and calls the person on the other side of the door to come in. 

“I see it worked.” Erik comments when he sees that both men were laying together, close as possible on the narrow hospital bed that Hank insists to have once he became a full doctor. “Yeah, what have I miss?” He asks. “Well, not a whole lot honestly. Alex demanded a contact sentential so he could scan the machine and see if he can create a virus to shut them all down.” He says and Hank gives his lover a look. “Really? You can do that?” He asks in surprise and Alex scoffs. “I said maybe, I have to see how they are connected, how they get commands, how they work first of all, and see what kind of power they live on.” He says, counting each thing on his fingers as if it was a list. 

Jeez, he suggests one thing and they think that he really can’t do it. He said maybe, does no one know the definition of maybe is anymore?

“Also, it would be very nice to get Blackbird up and running. We need it now that Charles is working with them. He knows how this rebellion works and he could be telling Shaw all of our secrets.” He says and Hank nods. “That was what I was afraid of, that’s why I didn’t bother writing anything down. I knew I could trust Alex so that was why I asked him to be my partner instead of Xavier.” He says and Alex blinks in surprise. “Wait, you knew this whole time?” He asks in disbelief. Why didn’t the bozo say anything to them? To him? If he did truly trust him, then why didn’t he tell him that Charles might have been a mole this whole time? 

Hurt and a little angry, he clenches his jaw because Hank might have a legit reason why. He can’t jump to conclusions, it won’t help anyone. “I didn’t know, but I did have a suspicion and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys sooner when I should have. It’s just, he was my best friend and what kind of best friend goes accusing that he was a mole?” He asks and the blond had to admit that Hank has them there. It seems like Erik believes him too because he slumps down into his chair looking exhausted and looking ten times older than he was. “How are you holding up?” Hank asks, thinking the same thoughts he was. 

“I am so tired. I can’t sleep, especially knowing that my spouse, I mean my ex spouse, is working with that monster. I keep asking myself how did I not notice? Charles can’t hide anything from me and he somehow hides this without me knowing? I feel like I somehow failed the rebellion from not noticing a lot sooner.” He says and Alex’s heart sinks. “No Erik, you never failed this rebellion. Sure all of us are heavily affected by this betrayal but all of us are amazed that you are still leading. It just shows how strong you are and how much of a leader you are to us. Hell I know I wouldn’t have been able to lead knowing Hank was working with Shaw this whole time.” He tries to comfort him. Alex wasn’t good with words and comforting was hard for him to do. 

Hank learned how Alex comforts others but it was hard to say the right thing. He usually fucks it up but he keeps trying. “Thanks Alex.” He says and the blond shrugs. He was just glad to help at least a little bit. “You are allowed to grieve Erik, if you need a day just to scream, cry, yell, anything then do it. We want you to get better, to be with us.” Hank adds and Alex squeezes his hand in a silent thanks, thanks for helping him it out because it was getting harder and harder to get the German to keep his hope. 

“You’re right, but first we need to gather together and start planning. We need to get ahead of Shaw and ow you’re back, we can get that much farther. It’s time to get Blackbird up and running.” He says and stands up. “Meet you in the lobby.” He says and walks out. “When though?” Alex questions and the brunet shrugs. “Do you think you can stand?” Alex asks. “Guess we’ll have to find out.” Hank says. The blond gets out of the bed and keeps his hands hovering close to him just in case he falls to the floor. Hank stands but keeps a hand onto the bed. “Ooh, head rush.” He says and he had to stifle a giggle. He knows what that was like. When your either sitting too long or stand up too quickly and you get suddenly dizzy and your vision blurs for a few seconds before it clears. He hates it when that happens. 

“Okay, you good?” He asks. “Yes Alex, I’m fine.” He says fondly as if he was annoyed with his mother henning but glad for it as well. Alex knows he can be a little too over the top but he just got him back, he wasn’t going to leave his sight for the next six months. “You don’t need help?” He asks and internally winces at Hank’s annoyed glance. “I’m a big boy, I can just walk fine on my own Alex. I didn’t lose my leg.” He points out and Alex winces, hitting a little too close to home for him. 

“Sorry.” He mutters and opens the door. 

Together they walk down the hall and Hank quickly reaches for his hand, grasping his hand tightly and Alex raises an eyebrow in his direction. They never did hold hands often, now to really think of it, he wasn’t sure why they didn’t hold hands. It was nice, although when it’s hot, no he is not holding ANYONE’S hand because he hates it when it gets all sweaty and gross and it makes him cringe just thinking about it now. Hank must have noticed his look and he shrugs. “I thought I was never going to see you again. So yeah, I don’t want to stop touching and holding you.” He says with a blush and Alex smirks in amusement. “Hey, I’m not complaining.” He says. 

They reached the lobby and Alex watches as Hank reunites with everyone properly. “You taught me well.” Darwin says when Hank learns that he took his place temporary and he had asked how it went. “I’m glad.” He says. “Uh Hank?” He calls for his attention, he wants him to know he finished but Erik interrupts, calling for everyone’s attention. 

“Thank you, first off Hank welcome back. We are so happy that you are safe.” He says and Sean whistles, causing everyone to laugh. Hank pulls Alex’s chair closer and kisses his temple as he wraps his arm around the blond. “Now we can get straight to work. Sean, did you succeed in that night raid?” He asks and Sean stands up, grabbing his tablet. “Indeed we did, nobody got injured or nothing. Now that we have the things we need, Angel’s men are already working on improving the weapons so they can charge faster and put in at least three rounds instead of one.” He says and the German nods. 

“Perfect, that would be easier.” He comments and the ginger nods. “Although, we did see something interesting.” He says and touches his tablet a couple of times before a video pops up onto the big screen. “After we were about to high tail it out of there, we noticed that Emma Frost, Shaw’s right hand man, or well woman in this case, arrived.” He says as the record plays. “Wait, Frost never leaves Shaw’s side.” Angel says with a confused expression on her features. “We know, maybe they are changing what we know so they can confuse us?” He suggests and Alex leans forward. “What is in her hand?” He asks and Sean zooms in.

“Uh, I never noticed that.” Alex barely noticed it the first time, it was such a small object. It looked to be a USB stick, but why in her hand? She hands it over to another man that they don’t know yet as the stranger steps into view of the camera. “Looks like we have a new player in the game.” Erik says and he already had his laptop out and scanned the stranger’s body. “Running through facial recognition now.” He says before the German could even ask. “Got a hit, William Stryker, not much on him.” He says and his brows furrow. 

“He’s a US Army Colonel who was obviously hired by Sebastian Shaw he is also a military scientist that seems to be working with Trask and seems to be doing an experiment.” He says quietly. “What kind of experiment?” Erik asks. “Got it, their latest experiment is to create a super solider to enhance their senses, make them stronger, faster, more intelligent, all the fancy stuff that makes us human. They freeze their subjects into a cyro pod to put them into a simulation that helps “enhance” them.” He says, his voice slowly dying at the end of his sentence. “So that is why they wanted me.” Hank says nervously and Alex squeezes his hand in comfort. 

“So they have to be pissed that we took their subject.” Raven says quietly. “We need that USB stick, their could be very valuable intel on it that we could use.” Alex says towards Erik and the German nods. “Who knows where it is now, if you find out where it is then I might consider sending a team to get it.” He says and Alex nods. 

Challenge accepted.

“Now time to focus. Next we-” They were interrupted by a sudden boom and the room shakes. “What the hell?” Erik yells and the alarms blares as the room turns red. “Erik, we’re under attack.” Angel says in horror. “How!? No one knows where the base is?” He asks in shock and surprise. “Erik, there is only one person who knows.” Hank says. Everybody falls silent as horror drawn on them in realization. There is only one person who knows and the only explanation of how they are being breached. 

Charles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next? 
> 
> Find out in the next update!! Which is hopefully soon.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Sorry this is late, I was super busy last week. My family want to hang out and had to travel all over the place not to mention it is super hot in Canada right now. 
> 
> But it's here and note that we have a couple new players in this story...
> 
> Please enjoy.

_**Chapter Nine:** _

Hank was glad he was back, he really, really was but why do the bad guys hit them right when everything seems to be finally okay?

Why can’t they catch a break? Just this once? Was that so hard just to ask for?

“Get everyone to the escape tunnels! They know where to directly hit so we need to be fast.” Erik commands as he walks through the halls. “Just grab what you can carry and leave, we do not have much time!” He says to everyone who was trying to pack. “Everyone, comms on! We need to be able to communicate while trying to found out where they are targeting first!” He orders and Hank grabs the comm to place in his left ear and activate it. 

“Lensherr! They have breached the building, I repeat they have breached the base!” Angel yells over the sound of gunfire and Erik curses. “Havok, close and locks the doors now!” He yells and Hank could tell Alex was already way ahead of the German. “Beast, get those medical supplies, we are going to need them when we get the hell out of here!” He yells and the brunet takes the time to kiss Alex’s temple before rushing off to the medical bay. 

“Hank, what about the patients?” Darwin asks when Hank finally arrives at the lab. “Just do what you can, we don’t have much time. They have breached the base and we all need to get to the escape tunnel as fast as we can.” He says as he yanks open the first drawer and dumps the contents into a duffel bag. 

He doesn’t care about being organized. They don’t have time. 

“Shit, okay.” He says. It really didn’t take them long and Hank shoves the desk away as he reaches his safe. “Dar, come here.” He says and opens the safe. Handing him one of the pistols he had in his safe, he grabs the second one. “You keep these in your safe?” Darwin asks surprised and Hank shrugs as he stands up. “What can I say, I like to be prepared for anything.” He says before heading for the doors. “Havok, is the halls clear?” He asks as soon he hears the gunfire get closer. 

“If you go right and turn left at the next corner, you’ll be safe.” The brunet nods and he looks to Darwin in a silent question if he was ready. The other man nods and Hank opens the door. They immediately go right and run down the hall. “Wait!” He hears Alex suddenly and they both freeze. They wait for a few heartbeats and Hank hates that they were standing out in the open but he trusts Alex with his life and knows that the blond was only staying silent because they were safe at the moment. “Okay, turn left now and be quick.” He says and both men dart around the corner. “Where next?” Darwin asks. 

“Turn left and straight down all the way and we are in the room at the right. Knock on the door twice or Erik will shoot you through the door.” He warns. They hurry quickly and it was Hank who knocked twice and Erik opens the door and ushers them through quickly. 

“You got everything?” He asks quickly and Hank only nods as Erik rushes back to his desk. “Alex, do you see Angel?” He asks distractedly as he empties his drawers. “Yeah I see her, she is on the east side of the base.” He says. Hank walks over to him and quickly squeezes his shoulder and Alex runs his hand along the brunet’s arm. Both silently thanking each other for being careful and glad that they were together. “Your in the cameras?” He asks surprised and Alex nods. “Yeah, it was super easy.” He says quietly as he switches to different camera feeds to see what was going on. 

“Alright, I hope everyone gets out.” Darwin says as he paces the room. The man can adapt quickly to new situations but this was the first time that Shaw ever found their home base. If he can find this one, what does that mean for the other bases that were hidden? Were they being attacked as well? “Don’t worry, everyone knows where they are supposed to go when this happens.” He says but Hank could tell that Erik was pissed. This wasn’t supposed to happen in the first place. 

“Erik we need to go, there are a lot of bad guys coming our way.” Alex suddenly says and Erik curses. He opens a piece of the wall and pulls a lever that opens a panel on the floor with stairs going down. “Follow me.” He says and quickly goes down the stairs. Since when did Erik have a hidden tunnel in his office? Hank doesn’t question for long before picking up one of the duffel bags and walking down the stairs. 

This was a disaster.

~*~

Where they were supposed to meet up was at a cave in the woods. It was approximately thirty clicks away from the underground outpost they once had. It was a long hike that everybody hated but none of them complained. 

They were alive and that was the main thing that matters.

The only question now is if anyone else made it out. There were five different escape tunnels that went out to different directions. Everyone was informed where the new spot was as soon as Charles turned to the dark side because the last thing they need is Shaw knowing where the second hideout was and being attacked again after they thought they were finally safe. As they were walking down the trail, Hank startles when he feels someone grab his hand but quickly relaxed when he realizes that it was just Alex. 

Hank squeezes it, silently reassuring him that he was here with him. It worried him that there was only four of them so far but Hank had faith that others made it out. They had to or he wouldn’t know what they would do. “Can someone talk please? This silence is getting on my nerves.” Erik proposed, unable to handle the silence that everyone just happen to be in. Other than the sounds of nature, birds chirping, twigs snapping from animals that scurry out of there to get away from the humans. “Uh, did I tell you guys that I finished the software for the Blackbird. We just need to build the actual plane then I install the data and done.” Alex hesitantly tells them. “Wait really?” Darwin marveled and the blond nods. 

“When was this?” Hank asks and Alex falters. “When you were kidnapped. I had to keep myself distracted and I ran out of stuff to do so I just got started on it.” He confessed and the brunet blinks. “That’s amazing.” He whispers, trailing off in thought. When Hank created the first plan, he wasn’t even sure it was going to work. It was complicated and long but Alex met him half way. Giving off suggestions and following on what Hank was rambling about. But to actually think that it could be possible is mind blowing. “This could save so many lives.” He says in amazement. 

“Alright guys, we’re here.” He says and everyone falters before walking down into the cave. “Do you think anyone could be in there?” Darwin asks and Erik shrugs. “Won’t know until we get down there.” He says. “True.” 

“Erik is that you?” Angel asks, lowering her rifle quickly. He nods and they quickly embraced. “Thank god, I’m glad you all made it. There is many of us I’m afraid to say.” She admitted. “I was afraid of that.” Was his answer and Hank squeezes Alex’s hand before walking further into the cave. “Nice setup.” He approves and Sean nods. “Thanks.” He says quietly as the lights flicker. “Sorry, we are on a generator and it’s giving us problems. Give it a few minutes and it should be running more smoothly.” He says before he sits down onto a chair. 

“What’s the headcount.” He asks the ginger and he sees him deflate as he gives him a sad look. “Only seven.” He confesses and shock fills Hank. “Really?” He croaked. “So far.” Sean says hoping for a little optimism to fill them with hope but they all knew better than to put their hopes up. “Hank, I’m glad you’re back.” Raven says relieved as she pulls him into a hug. “Yeah, but I wished it was under better circumstances.” He states. “Indeed.” She confirms before going silent as Erik takes a look around the room. “Everyone else is either dead or captured, we cannot wallow into our misery. We can’t give up now.” He announces. “How? What do we do now Erik?” Sean asks mournfully and he stays silent. 

“We talk about our next step.” Hank proposed as the German struggles to reply. “I agree with bozo here, remember when there was only eight of us in the beginning. Sure we are now down by one but that doesn’t mean it’s the end. Shaw probably thinks we are dead now, that means we just have an advantage now.” Alex added. “Exactly, so we can hit Shaw where it would hurt most. Alex already finished half of our project, we could finish building the plane and strike without anyone even knowing.” Hank concludes. “That’s actually a good idea, Shaw has been building more sentinels and we already know where he builds them. We can destroy it but save one sentinel for Alex.” Raven suggested and everyone nods. 

“I just have one question, how the hell are we going to get parts to build a plane?” Darwin questioned. “Leave that to me, I know someone.” Erik says and everyone silently turns to stare at him. The German only grins. “Saddle up guys. We are going to Canada.” He says and the others give him wary glances. 

Hank wonders what they just got themselves into.

~*~

**NORTHWEST TERRITORIES, CANADA**

**Kakisa**

**Population: 36**

“Uhh, should we be worried?” Sean asks as they step off the bus to the smallest town ever. 

Hank was worried, thirty six people isn’t a lot but if Erik knows someone who could help them, he trusts them. “Are you sure this is the right place?” Raven asks concerned as she shivers. It was freezing in Canada. “Okay look, you can’t judge a book by it’s cover.” He criticized and she nods. “Anyway, this is just spring time, it gets decent in the summer.” He adds before striding forwards and the others nearly had to run to catch up with him. 

“Dude, I heard Canada has free healthcare.” Sean says excitedly and Raven looks at him with wide eyes. “Really?” She asks surprised and he nods. “Guys you get free healthcare from me.” Hank grumbles, not impressed. “Right, I forgot.” Sean recalls before giving him a sheepish look. “Come on Hank, lighten up. This could be fun.” Alex says teasingly before grabbing his hand. “I always wanted to visit Canada. Not Northwest Territories in particular but it’s Canada.” He adds as an afterthought and Hank gives him a fond smile. 

“I would rather visit British Colombia or better yet Vancouver.” Raven says and Erik groans. “Focus guys.” He scolds and stalks off. “I can’t take you anywhere, you are like a bunch of children.” He complains and the others giggle. “Erik, we are like young adults.” Darwin reminds him and the man just grunts as he knocks on a door. “Oh I know, you guys can’t stop reminding me.” He grumbles but gives them a fond smile. 

The door opens and Hank stares at the man that was at the door. He was tall and buff, he looks like he could kill a guy and he discreetly moves in front of Alex as a shield. “Logan, good to see you.” Erik greets him as an old friend and the man simply grunts as he takes the cigar out of his mouth. 

“What do you want?” He simply asks and Hank gives Raven a wary look and she fidgets where she stands. Angel simply moves so she was standing in a more fighting stance. Ready for when things go sideways. “I simply tell you the truth. Charles joined Shaw’s army, told him where our secret hideout is and Shaw destroyed it and we are the only ones left. We need a place to lay low in the meantime.” He says with a blank face and a flat tone. Logan gives him a hard stare before sighing and stepping to the side. “That must feel like shit, come in.” He says and Erik strides in. 

“Come on guys, if Erik can trust this guy, so can we.” Darwin says and everyone else snapped out of their frozen state and walked in. Hank was confused. How were they suppose to get what they need in a small townhouse? “Follow me.” He grumbles and they went down the stairs to the basement before a handprint scanner shows up onto one of the bare walls. Logan presses his hand onto the scanner before a keypad appears underneath the handprint scanner and he presses in a code that opens the wall. It reveals a elevator and he fidgets. 

He doesn’t like elevators. It gives him anxiety as it jolts to go up and down, fear that it could potentially stops and shut down for hours with them stuck in it. He would rather take stairs then an elevator any day. Alex silently brushes his hand against his and the brunet sighs, wanting to get close as possible to him. Hank doesn’t know this person and he refuses to show that they were in a relationship so no one could hurt the other on purpose just to get to the other one. 

They step in and he takes a deep breath to calm his nerves as the doors slid closed. Alex places a hand onto his arm to be his anchor as they were standing in the back. None of them could see what they were doing and Hank sighs out in relief quietly as the doors open and they quickly step out. “Huh, not just a townhouse after all.” Raven murmurs and Logan grins. “Yeah, no one knows about it so we just don’t worry about Shaw. He isn’t up here yet so we aren’t worried.” He says as he walks down the halls and Hank’s eyebrows furrow. “We?” He prompts and the man grins. 

“Yes, here we are.” He announces and he feels Alex go rigid beside him. Hank glances over to his husband in worry as he notices how tense he was and staring at the stranger in front of him. Although he could tell by the look in his blue eyes that he recognized this person in front of. Looking at him in alarm as if he hasn’t seen this person in a long, long time. “Alex, are you alright?” He asks quietly and Alex lets out a shaky breath. Then he blinks rapidly as tears fill his eyes and he takes a step back, as if he was skittish and was about to run off. 

“Scott?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen next? 
> 
> What will the next big plot twist be?? 
> 
> Is everyone going to get along???
> 
> Well, you guys have to come back in order to get the answers!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I am back with another chapter. It's not my best work but It's out here so I hope you like it.

_**Chapter Ten:** _

Alex couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

They told him that he was dead. That Scott was dead, that he was the only one who made it out of that crash alive. So how was his older brother standing in front of him breathing and alive? He could never forget his older brother, he’s change so much but his features were still the same, he was still very much the brother that he remembers. 

“Uh do I know you?” He asks and Alex ignores the sting. The social workers probably told him the same thing. That he was the only survivor, Alex just have to remind him is all. With tears still in his eyes he takes a step forward so Scott could see him better. “Scott, it, its me Alex.” He says quietly. He looks so confused but Alex doesn’t care. “You must have mistaken me for someone else.” He says but the blond shakes his head. “Is your last name still Summers?” He asks and Scott looks alarmed. “How did you know that?” He asks.

“Alex.” Erik warns but Hank holds up a hand to stop the man from stepping forward to stop him and Alex was thankful for his action. “Because I’m Alex Summers. When you were eight and I was six, our dad’s plane malfunctioned and there was only two parachutes on the plane. Mom put them on us and before she pushed us out she told you-” 

“Whatever you do, don’t let go of your brother. Help pull the cord and don’t let go.” He says quietly. “But you were eight and both of us weren’t that strong yet.” Alex whispers. He does remember. He believes him, his brother was still alive. He still could hardly believe that they lied to him all these years. “When I woke up, they told me I was the only one who survived.” Scott says and Alex scoffs. “They told me the same thing.” He says. 

Scott stares at him and he suddenly smiles. “You always have mom’s eyes and her blond hair.” He says and Alex nods. Alex was so young but he remembers distinctly that Scott hated it when Alex manage to get people to do whatever he wants because they fall for his wide blue eyes and shaggy blond hair.

Scott didn’t have the same luck. 

Suddenly arms wrap around him and Alex grips his brother tight to him. How could they mess up this bad? How could they have two brothers who survived the plane crash and tell them that the other was dead? Who messed up was this world? “God Alex, you’ve grown up so much.” He says when Scott pulls away but keeps both hands onto his shoulders. The blond shrugs with a blush and gives him a small grin. “How did you end up in Canada?” He asks and Scott smiles. “I was adopted by a loving couple, but when I heard what was going on in America, I knew I had to do something.” He says and Alex fights not to frown. 

Scott got adopted? Why couldn’t he get adopted? Alex ignores it and clutches onto his laptop bag tighter as he steps back. “That’s amazing, but we could really use your help.” He says, hoping to get straight back to business. They will find time to catch each other up in the future, right now there was more important matters to focus on. “Of course, what’s the situation?” Scott asks, straightening up and getting back into business. “It’s a long story.” Erik says and Scott nods. 

“I bet, I heard about Charles, I’m sorry Erik. I knew you two were married, must be having a hard time right now.” He admits and the German nods. “Yes, it has been difficult, but our headquarters have been destroyed. Shaw burnt it to the ground and we need a place to stay to lay low.” He confirms and the man nods. “Of course, we have space here. Is there anything else?” He asks. “Do you have a hanger or a big space where we could build a plane?” Hank asks and Logan raises an eyebrow. “I’m sorry, but did you say a plane?” He asks and he nods.   
Alex grins at him, only bozo will ask without explaining first. “Yes, Alex and I have been working on a project together and we just need the space to build the aircraft.” He continues, not blinking or doesn’t care about their confusion. “Okay, you need to tell me what’s going on, Alex I assume you hate planes. I only say that because I struggle when I’m on one.” Scott hurriedly adds and the blond shrugs. “Yeah, I don’t like planes but this could save millions of lives. End disasters before they even start.” He says.

“Okay then, I can get Jean to help you with the software, she’s our best tech.” Scott says and Alex snorts. “Trust me, we don’t need her help thank you. It’s already made and completed.” He says annoyed. “Oh alright then.” He says eyeing Alex and the blond clenches his jaw. 

He did not come to Canada to be labeled as a bad tech. 

He was the god damn best and he was sure as hell not letting anyone try to out best him thank you very much.

Hank gives him a look and Alex returns it with a glare. He knows he is telling him to be good but sometimes that is super hard. “You all must be exhausted, I can get Kurt and Warren to show you your rooms.” He says and Alex does have to admit that a nap sounds really good right now. The adrenaline rush he felt when they evacuated from there home is starting to crash and Alex feels like he could sleep for a hundred years at the moment. 

He distractedly followed two males that must be Kurt and Warren. They all look young but hell his group is young as well. All in early twenties except Erik, he was in his early thirties. Erik must feel old right now surrounded by these teens. But they are fighting for their future, for equal rights and to free slavery. He feels the urge to tell Scott everything about them. How Alex met Hank, how they are married, how they are about to accomplish the impossible, but right now they have time. 

They have all the time in the world right now.

~*~

“So this plane is going to hack into any database that it finds?” Logan asks. “Yes.” Alex says as he sits in the office chair surrounded by many big computers and he has to admit that if he dies now, he would be happy. Man he loves his computers maybe a little bit too much but he doesn’t care. “Wow, I have to admit that I am impressed.” He says and Scott snorts. “That is the best compliment that Logan could give anyone.” He says to him and Alex grins. “Alex, can I use a hand?” Hank asks suddenly and Alex stands up. 

“What do you need?” He asks and Hank edges closer to him. “Should we tell him?” He whispers quietly. “Tell him what, that we’re married?” He asks just as quiet and Hank wordlessly nods. “I don’t know, I mean we were lucky that no one at the headquarters had problems with us being gay. I don’t know what they are like yet.” He whispers just as quietly. Hank just places a hand onto his hip and the blond relaxes as he glances over to them but they were busy talking. “He’s your brother, I think we will accept you no matter what gender you like.” He murmurs. “You’re right. I love you.” He whispers fondly before squeezing his hand and walking over to Logan and Scott. 

“Scott? Can we talk?” He asks and he grins. “Hell yeah, we need to catch up on everything.” He says before grabbing a stool and placing it down beside where Alex sat down. He looks at the screen on his computer and frowns. “I have no idea what any of that is saying.” He comment that causes him to snort. “Computers have their own language.” He says and Scott looks away as if the data codes were giving him a headache. “Can I ask you a question?” He asks and Scott nods. “You can ask me anything.” He says gently as he places a hand over his.   
It’s now or never.

“Do people here accept gays?” He asks and Scott smiles. “Alex of course they do, I mean I’m married to Logan so.” He says and trails off with a shrug. “Wait, Logan? That surprises me.” He says and Scott grins. “He may look scary and tough but he’s a soft teddy bear underneath it all.” He says and Alex giggles. “I take it you’re gay?” He asks and Alex nods. “Yeah, I’m married too. But we don’t know anyone here so we didn’t put our rings on.” He says and Scott nods. He was so thankful to have Scott around, it was just so nice to have his brother back. He remembers always wishing that Scott would come back alive so he didn’t have to be so alone when he kept on changing foster homes. 

“So is it Hank? I wouldn’t be surprise with the way you two look at each other.” He notes and the blond fights not to blush. “Yeah, just got him back too. Charles set up an ambush and Hank got kidnapped, we got him back but he didn’t remember anything.” He explains. “Wow, it must be relieving to know he got his memories back.” He says and Alex nods. “You have no idea, he was in a cyro chamber when we found him. Erik and I are wondering if he got some of that super solider serum that they were creating.” He says and Scott frowns. “I heard about that, Logan was injected with it actually. He became so much stronger, he heals so fast that we don’t have to take him to medical.” He admits. 

“Hmm I’m surprise that Shaw isn’t coming to get him. Unless they think he’s dead?” He asks and Scott nods. “Yeah, they think he’s dead.” He confirms and the blond nods. “Is there any chance that you can get a sentinel intact at this base?” He asks and Scott gives him an alarm look. “You want to lure one of them here!?” He asks a little loudly that causes everyone in the room to stop and stare at them. “Will you be quiet.” He hisses and smacks his brother’s knee. “No, I don’t want to lure one here, it needs to inactivated so it can’t wake up and kill us, but I need one intact so I can see if I can create a virus to kill them all in one switch.” He concludes. “Wait you can?” He asks. “I said maybe!” He points out and Scott chuckles. 

He looks up and grins when he sees Hank coming up to him. “Got a good head start?” He asks and the brunet nods. “Yeah, at this rate it should be done in three days and we can start testing it.” He says before bending down to kiss his temple. Alex hums, his eyes skimming the code in front of him. “And I don’t see any problems in this coding that I made.” He says and Hank grins. “Of course not, you’re the best.” He says and Alex flushes. He wouldn’t call himself the best but he does hate it when others try to best him. 

“Hey guys, can I talk to you?” Raven asks suddenly and Alex nods. “In private.” She murmurs. Hank and Alex exchange a look before both standing up and following her out of them room. “What’s wrong?” Hank asks before Alex could ask. “I’m worried. I don’t think Erik is up to lead anymore.” She says and Alex barely manage to fight the sigh that want to come out. “So give the leadership to Scott.” He says and Raven gives him a surprise look. “It might be best, he is compromise right now, he could use time to grieve properly.” Hank says and Alex nods in agreement. “Of course, you’re both right.” She says and swiftly turns to walk away. “What was that about?” Alex asks his lover and the brunet shrugs. He sighs as he walks back into the lab and he stops when he sees a woman at his computer. 

Oh hell no.

“What in the hell do you think you’re doing!?” He snaps angrily and rushes over to her. Her lets out a startled gasp before jumping back. “I uh, was just-” She stammers. “Get away from my computers.” He snaps before checking over what she did. 

_She better not have fucked up everything or I’m going to kill someone._

He sighs out in relief when he finds that there was nothing wrong with the computer data. Why are people so nosy? Can’t they just mind their own business? “Who do you think you are?” He asks annoyed as he tries to count backwards from ten. The mechanism never worked on calming him down but maybe, just maybe it will work this time. He doesn’t want anyone remembering him as the angry psychopath. “I’m sorry, my name is Jean Grey and I heard from Sean and Darwin that you were an amazing hacker and I came down to see for myself but you weren’t around and I saw the code that you created.” She nervously replies. 

He forces himself to let out a breath before nodding. “I’m sorry for lashing out, I can have quite a temper and I was just afraid that you were trying to change it.” He says and she nods. “No, I could never do that. I do have to say that this is really advance, could you show me how you did it?” She asks and he smiles. He grabs the stool that Scott was sitting in from earlier and pulling it closer. “Take a seat, I’m happy to show you.” He says and she beams before eagerly sitting down. 

It was nice to talk to someone who knows about computers.

~*~

He startles awake.

He wasn’t sure what woke him in the first place but he runs a hand through his hair tiredly before turning to look at the clock to see that it was two in the morning. He yawns and lays his head back down onto the soft pillow before letting out a tired breath. Arms tighten around him and he smiles as he feels breaths of air onto the back of his neck. Alex grips onto Hank’s arm that was across his chest as he struggles to fall back asleep. 

He didn’t realize how tight his grip was because Hank tightens his arms again before lips were pressing softly against the back of his neck. “Are you alright baby?” He asks softly, his voice raspy and deep from waking up and Alex lets out a soft hum. “Yeah, I’m sorry. Go back to sleep bozo.” He says before turning in his arms to look up at his husband. “Oh hold on.” The blond says suddenly before sitting up and turning the lamp on. “What’s wrong?” Hank asks worriedly as he reaches for his glasses and putting them on. Alex’s hand reaches up to his chain on the nightstand and turns to him. He holds it up, showing Hank his own wedding ring. 

“No way, you still have it?” He asks in surprise reaching out and running his fingers along the golden band. “Of course I did, I love you and I didn’t know if we were going to rescue you alive so it was one of the few things I had of you.” He says and Hank looks at him. “Alex.” He starts but the blond didn’t let him finish. “I didn’t give it to you right away because you didn’t remember much so I waited until you were better.” He concludes and the brunet runs a thumb over his cheekbone, his hand rests on his lower jaw. 

“Do you want it?” Alex asks then feels suddenly stupid. Of course Hank would want it, they were husbands. “Of course I want it.” He says with a smile. Alex sniffles and takes the wedding band off the chain and places the chain back onto the nightstand before turning to Hank. With a smile, the blond takes his lover’s left hand and sliding the ring onto his finger. Hank stares at him with his eyes full of love that it about stops Alex’s heart from beating before Alex kisses his knuckles. 

“I love you so, so much.” Hank whispers and Alex pulls him into a kiss. It was slow and soft, chaste but loving. Alex lets out a shuddering breath before shifting over and swings a leg over to straddle Hank’s hips. The brunet’s hands slide down to rests onto Alex’s hips, resting on the bare skin under his shirt. Alex presses another quick kiss against his lips before slowly taking off his own shirt. “Alex.” He whispers and the blond kisses him again, reaching down to the hem of Hank’s shirt and pulling it off of him. “Hank.” He whispers back and takes his glasses off, placing them onto the nightstand by the queen bed before Hank captures his lips. “I missed you so much.” He whimpers and Hank shushes him, his hand gripping the back of his neck before sliding up into his blond hair. 

He doesn’t say anything, just staring at him as if he couldn’t believe that Alex was with him when he could have anyone he ever wanted. Alex wasn’t sure if that was true but it made him feel special. He didn’t know which one started the kiss but he doesn’t care, Hank was in his arms and very much alive, it was suddenly all so real that he was back. Hank rolls them so he was on top and Alex doesn’t complain, instead he makes a noise of approval. Hank’s hand slides down his side before finding purchase to his thigh and pulling it up and Alex wraps the leg around his waist, knowing what he was asking. 

He let all the worries fall away, all the stress, the amount of work they still need to do. Finish Blackbird, get the sentinel, maybe create the virus, kill Shaw, but he doesn’t worry about any of that. Those things were far away at the moment as he lets Hank take care of him. 

He can always rely on him to catch him when he falls. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they finish blackbird in time?
> 
> Is there something more dark going on then we realize???
> 
> We will find out in the next chapter or later on in the story....
> 
> P.S- Sorry with the sudden ending.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs a day off every once in a while. 
> 
> These boy's deserve it after everything they went through....

_**Chapter Eleven**_ :

Hank really missed this.

He missed waking up in the morning to see the love of your life sleeping beside you. Alex’s blond hair was everywhere as he sleeps. Hank doesn’t bother getting up, they were in a safe compound and right now they had time. They were in Canada where Shaw couldn’t get to them, he thought they were all dead. He admires the smooth pane of Alex’s back, freckles littered here and there, it was always Hank’s favourite game to kiss each of them. He yawns as he rubs a hand over his eyes and stops when he feels something cold and hard touch his skin. He pulls his hand back and the golden glint of his wedding band and he chuckles quietly before dropping the hand to his chest. 

His eyes start to flutter closed as sleep tries to pull him back and he turns to his side, his arms reaching out and pulling Alex closer to him. The blond whines at the disturbance but otherwise fell back to sleep, not ready to wake up just quite yet. Which was fine, Hank sighs tiredly his head resting onto the pillow, burrowing in closer as he wraps his arms around Alex becoming the big spoon as he breathes in the scent that was just Alex. 

They have time, they don’t need to get up yet.

 

He smells coffee. 

“Bozo, time to wake up.” Alex nudges him and he grunts as his eyes slowly open. He sees Alex place the cup of coffee onto the nightstand as he sits down beside him as he nudges his shoulder again. Hank sighs contently as he turns and sees the blond smile. “There you are, wasn’t sure if you were done hibernating yet.” He teases and Hank just smiles as he wraps his arms around Alex’s waist and pulls him around so he flops onto the bed and Hank had his head nestled onto his chest. “Hank, this isn’t going to wake you up.” He says. “I don’t care.” He mumbles. “Alright, get up sleepy head.” Alex prompts and sits up and Hank sighs as he was forced to sit up. 

“Here you go, some magic in a cup that should wake you right on up.” He says as he hands the mug to him and Hank hums as he takes a sip of the delicious coffee that is indeed magic. “What’s the plan today?” Hank asks and Alex shrugs. “I have no idea, people here don’t really trust us new people yet so I haven’t been told anything. I tried asking but they just avoided me.” He says and Hank huffs. “Rude.” He says. “Remember Hank, our headquarters have been destroyed and we just suddenly appeared onto their doorstep. They might think we are either spies, or are leading Shaw right to them.” He says and damn it, he hates it when Alex has a point. 

“Alright I see your point.” He grumbles and Alex smirks before pecking him on the cheek. “Then it means we get a day off. We deserve it.” He says and Hank grins. “Think we can ask permission to go up top? I actually want to see what this part of Canada is like.” He says. “I would think so? I will have to ask Scott.” Hank frowns and he places the cup onto the nightstand. “Which reminds me, how are you doing with the whole situation?” He asks and the blond sighs. “With what, the whole ‘your brother isn’t actually dead thing?’ I’m honestly still processing the whole thing.” He says quietly. 

Hank sighs as he grabs clothes and throws them on. He rubs at his neck and wasn’t really surprised at the hickey that was on his neck when he looks into the mirror. Alex comes up behind him and presses the side of his head into the middle of his shoulder blades as he wraps his arms around the brunet’s middle. “Why are you so tall?” He asks and Hank goes to shrug but thinks better of it because he doesn’t want to disturb his husband. “How about we go and ask Scott if we are allowed to see the tiny town?” He asks and Alex nods before letting go. “The town of thirty six people? It’s smart, no one will think twice of a underground base in a small town.” He says impressed and Hank had to agree. 

It was impressive and smart. 

They both walk silently to the main office. It was so surreal how big this base is. The technology is so much more advance than it was for them and he knew that Alex was having a field day with the new computer tech as he was amazed by the tools they have. Hank knew for a fact that if he was in the process of building this plane back in Westchester, it would have taken four times longer than it is here. Hell the plane was already almost finished and it’s only been a week, Logan was nice enough to help. 

It was also interesting, taking a look at his medical file. The tests they have done to see how that super solider serum truly enhanced him and the results were off the charts. Logan might act dumb but he was intelligent. He could think if three different types of solutions to a problem in less than three minutes. He didn’t bother asking the random scientists to help him lift a huge pane of metal, Logan was glad to help and he lifted it with ease. They have talked, about the differences at the United States and Canada, about their own husbands, about how Erik could go on a revenge spree that is dangerous at this time. 

Hank could say that he was a good friend of Logan’s. 

He could tell that he really loved Scott as well. Whenever Logan talked about him, his eyes would soften and a fond loving grin would appear on his lips. Hank could safely say that Alex didn’t have to worry about how Logan treated his brother. They were meant to be together and Logan had mentioned that he was glad that the two brothers were reunited, Scott had been having strange dreams, more like memories of them when they were younger and Alex smiling at him before fading away and Scott almost screaming awake. It was starting to worry him but now he understood why Scott was having those dreams. It was as if the universe was telling him that Alex was nearby. 

“Do you have any idea where we are going?” Hank asks and Alex nods. “Scott and I have talked in his office before, catching up on what the other was doing over the years.” He stated and the brunet nods. Alex knocks on the door before barging in and Hank has to sigh at his husband’s actions. “Alex, Hank, what do you need?” Scott asks looking up from his report and the blond plops into a chair as Hank stops behind his husband and places a hand onto his shoulder. “We were wondering if it was possible to go up? We haven’t been to Canada and we really just want to see the town.” Hank asks, taking the gauntlet and not wasting time. 

Scott closes the file he was reading and leans back into his chair. “It should be fine, just don’t let anyone know that this is a secret hideout. Everyone knows Logan and I because we are the only ones who come and go from the house so they think it’s just us living there.” He says and Alex smiles. “Thanks Scott.” The older Summers just waved a hand. “It’s no problem, your team has been through a lot and you guys deserve a break. Just be careful.” Scott added softly. “Don’t worry, we will.” Hank says. 

It was a silent “I’ll take care of Alex” and Scott nods at him as he smiles at the couple. Family always looked out for each other and Hank wishes that he wasn’t an only child. He wonders what it was like to have a sibling, it must be nice not having to be lonely when your parents are busy. 

A flash of excitement washes over him as he takes Alex’s hand and leads him to the elevators. It was almost like freedom, not having to worry about spies and Shaw’s men hunting them down. The elevator was slow as it goes up and he squeezes Alex’s hand as his nerves start to climb. He really doesn’t like elevators. Alex rests his head onto his shoulder and rests a hand onto the back of his neck. Hank relaxes instantly at the soothing touch and he tilts the blond’s head up to give him a grateful kiss in thanks. Alex smiles at him as the elevator stops with a jolt and pushes the metal gate up before tugging him out. 

“What should we do first?” Alex asks when they step out onto the street and Hank twirls his husband around before wrapping an arm around his shoulders as they walk in a random direction. “Let’s see what stores they have first.” He decided. It was small but everyone was so nice. Strangers smiling and wishing them good morning as they pass each other on the sidewalk. 

They walked into the store and browsed through, just checking what they had in stock as the store warms them from the cold. It was a chilly morning but Hank doesn’t let that stop them. “Hello, are you two new here? I don’t think I have ever seen you before and I know everyone here.” A elder lady says with a smile and Hank grins at her as he pulls Alex closer to him, a common reaction when he spends years protecting him. “Yeah, we are just visiting my husband’s brother for a few days. Alex hasn’t seen him in a while and you know Scott, he sure likes to be insistent to get Alex to visit.” Hank says, remembering what Scott told him about the town only knowing Logan and him. 

“Yes Scott, he is such a good man. Are you Alex?” She asks towards the blond and he smiles. “Yes ma'am, I’m Alex McCoy and this is my husband Hank McCoy.” He says politely and she smiles as she shakes his hand. “Please call me Mrs. Worthy. It is so nice to meet you both.” She says with a smile as Hank shook hands with her. Something seemed off, Hank quickly ignores it and chalks it up to being paranoid. They were safe here, there was nothing to be paranoid about. “It’s nice to meet you as well, come on sweetheart, we should be going now.” Hank says and Alex gives him a confused look for a split second before nodding with a soft smile. “Have a good day Mrs. Worthy.” He says and she smiles. “Be careful about the cold, it can get real nasty sometimes.” She says and Hank gives her a nod as he herds Alex out the door. 

“What was that about?” Alex asks when the door closed and they were walking away from the store. “I just had a bad feeling about her.” He mutters and the blond steps in front of him, effectively stopping him. “There is nothing to worry about. We are safe here bozo, Shaw thinks we are dead.” Alex says as he stares at him. Hank nods, knowing Alex was right but his gut instinct is telling him otherwise. There was something wrong going on. A warm hand touches his cheek, making him look at him again as Alex smiles. “Do you want to go back?” He asks softly and Hank shakes his head as his hands rests onto the blond’s hips. “No, not yet.” He replies, not wanting to ruin Alex’s fun yet. 

Hank only cares about making him happy today. 

“Okay.” Alex whispers before pressing a quick peck onto his lips and taking his hand. “Where next?” He asks and Hank shrugs. “Let’s see what this town’s got.” He challenges and Alex gives him a grin. 

~*~

They found a park. 

It was small, had a slide and two swings but it was perfect. Alex claimed a swing that only made him smile and simply roll his eyes at how much he can act like a four year old. But Hank loves him for it. “What do you want to do after this whole war ends?” Alex asks suddenly that Hank blinks in surprise at. It was such a heavy loaded question, but they have spent years fighting, what will happen when they finally win? “Settle down. Find a farm or something and settle down with you.” He says quietly and Alex hums. “And kids, I want kids after this whole thing.” He says and Hank chuckles. “With two kids-”

“Three, three kids.” Alex interrupts him and Hank smiles. “With our three kids and a dog. We just settle down and watch them grow up.” He says and Alex reaches out to take his hand. “I love the sound of that.” He says quietly and they both sigh. 

It does sound perfect. 

God knows how many more years they have in this whole fight. With the way things are going, hopefully not too much longer. Everyday more and more innocent people are dying, dying in the line of duty of the rebellion, slaves working to death, children losing parents everyday, nowhere is safe in America. There is rumors that Shaw is spreading to Russia, China, and Mexico and setting the new terrible laws in stone their. Soon it will only be Canada that is safe, but how much longer until Canada is compromised as well? 

They won’t let it happen. They are already trying their hardest to knock Shaw down a peg but he was somehow three steps ahead of them. What if Charles was telling him their plans this whole time? What if there is another mole in the ranks? 

“Have kids after?” He asks and Alex nods wordlessly. “I don’t want to raise kids during this time. Don’t want them have to be scare that every time we go out in the battlefield that one of their parents might not come back, I won’t put that pressure onto them. I want to start a family but not with Shaw and his gang of psychopath’s alive and free. It sucks have to wait for another five, ten, fifteen years but-”

Hank shushes him as he pulls his lover into his arms. “Shh it’s okay sweetheart. I understand and I agree with you every step of the way. I love you.” He whispers and places a kiss on top of his golden locks as he struggles to calm down. Hank doesn’t mind, he will always be his anchor for him. 

They stay like that for what feels like hours and Hank’s knees start to hurt from his own body weight on the cold sand but he does not complain once. Not when Alex needs him, his thoughts are distracted as the blond’s hands wrap around him and the occasional sniffle that escapes him every once in a while. “Thank you. I’m sorry for nearly losing it there.” He apologizes and Hank shakes his head. “No, no baby. Don’t you dare apologize, this is just so stressful and every once in awhile it affects everyone at certain points.” He comforts him quietly, even though they were alone in the park Hank wants it to be just between them, in their own bubble that is surrounding him. 

Hank’s hands cups his husband’s cheeks and the blond lets out a stuttering breath before nodding. “We should head back, it’s getting cold out here.” He says. Hank kisses him softly before tucking his head underneath his chin. “Okay baby.” He confirms before helping him up and holding him close as they walk back to the townhouse that was full of secrets that no one knew except them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is back into the BIG stuff. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone for taking their time to read this fic that became ten times bigger than I thought it would. We still have some major stuff to go through so stick with me, we are almost there... 
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter :)


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve:**

“This is blackbird. As you can tell this jet can go faster than any other aircraft that has ever been made. She has the ability to hack into any and all computer data bases that is within range, has more stealth so it’s silent and best part is that no other military bases or countries can detect that we are entering their country or flying over it.”   
“Is there any weapons, can it fight against the enemy?” Logan asks. 

“No, I did not build this just for you to go and destroy Shaw’s closest bases.” Hank protested and Alex bites his lip to stop the grin that wants to appear on his lips. Hank always hate it when he couldn’t keep a straight face when they are doing meetings and presentations that are serious business. “Then what’s the major use of this?” Logan exclaims and everyone sighs. “Not everything is about exploding things just because it’s fun. This jet is supposed to download data that we can use to prevent more attacks. Stop slave camps from opening, stop Shaw from taking children to put them in his army, to stop Shaw from attacking and destroying rebellion bases that we really need!” The brunet says and he pinches his nose, a sign that he was getting frustrated. Alex would know, before they got together Alex thought it was funny to rile him up just to see him do it. 

It was a cute tick and Alex had wanted to see him do it more. So Alex did what he did best, rile him up with teasing and making silly nicknames that low key insults him. 

“Alright, I’m sorry just chill.” He says and this time, Alex didn’t bother hiding the grin. “Alright, have you done a test run?” Scott asks after a beat of silence. “I was just about to ask permission if we could at least do one test run, just to make sure that everything is running smoothly.” Hank says, hinting for him to agree to the demand that was behind his actual words. Darwin, Angel, Raven, and Sean looked to Erik. Alex glances over to him and frowns when the German doesn’t reply. 

Instead he just hunches down and avoids eye contact with his team. What was he doing? He’s their leader, they need him. The silence continues on and Alex looks to his husband. Both having a silent conversation as they decide what was best for the team. “Scott, what would you recommend?” The blond asks and he ignores the others surprised looks as he gives his older brother a nod. Scott gives the rest of the team a wary look before nodding back at him. “Permission granted for the test run, we want this project to work. This could be our final steps to get ahead of Shaw instead of behind him.” He confirms. “Thank you sir.” Hank says and the man nods. 

“Angel, have you learned how our guards work with Warren?” Scott asks and she straightens. “Yes sir, we have both talked and made compromises.” She says and Warren gives her a smile. “Perfect, is there anything else that we need to discuss right now?” He asks and everybody shakes their head. “Alright, this meeting is over, if anyone needs to talk to me I will be in my office.” He concludes before everyone walks out of the room. 

Alex could tell he was about to get in trouble because even though everyone left, including Erik, only Raven, Hank, Angel, Darwin, and Sean stayed behind. “What the hell was that?” Raven asks, her voice dangerously low. “I did what I had to do. Erik wasn’t going to say anything so yeah, I handed the reins to Scott.” Alex says. “Scott is not our leader!” She exclaims and Darwin takes a step forward. “Woah, everyone just take a step back and breath. Let’s talk about this like adults, not children.” He says, mainly pointing his eyes at Raven then to Alex. “Just because he is your older brother does not mean he takes control of our group.” She seethes. “Erik wasn’t going to say anything.” He points out, they all have to face it. Even if the truth hurts, they need to realize that Erik has given up. 

“He did take a long time and he didn’t even respond.” Sean says quietly. “He needs time is all.” Angel agreed. “How much time? If we keep on ignoring what is happening and we get into a fight and expect him to lead and he freezes, then we will all die. He needs a lot of time from what I heard and we need him to step down while doing so. Sure, we have to learn how Scott leads and we may not even like it, but I trust Scott more than Erik right now.” 

Raven growls before turning and pointing at Hank. “Do you stand behind him on this?” She asks and Hank moves over to stand beside the blond and gives her a firm nod. “I do, this is the best option.” He vouched and Angel nods. “I’m with you guys. Erik has gone down hill ugly and fast, Charles betraying us was the last straw for him. He called it quits.” She says and Sean nods. “I’m sorry Raven, but I agree with them.” Darwin says and she clenches her jaw. “Fine, but if your brother makes one mistake, **one mistake** , then I will make you all regret it.” She growls then promptly turns around and storms out of the room. 

“Well that went well.” Sean says. “Sean, shut up.” Angel grumbles as she sighs. “Will she forgive us?” Hank asks and Alex lets out a breath through his nose. “She’s going to have to.” He says before turning towards his husband and addressing everyone in the room. 

“Come on, we have a jet to test.” 

~*~

“Wait, you want me to co-pilot?” Alex asks surprised. 

“Of course I do, babe we made this together. I trust you the most out of everyone. Uh, don’t tell anyone I said that.” He whispers the last part that makes the blond giggle as he wraps his arms around the brunet’s neck. “I think everyone knows that anyway.” He teases and Hank grins as he rests his hands onto the blond’s hips. “Really wouldn’t surprise me.” He says before kissing him. Alex was glad to have this, that he didn’t have to face the war alone. “Alright love birds, lets get this test run going.” Angel teases and Alex gives him one more kiss before stepping away but still smiling at him. “You’re going to have to show me how to fly this thing.” Alex demanded and Hank nods in acknowledgement. “Yes because I’m going to let you wing it.” He says sarcastically. 

Alex punches him in the arm before walking up the ramp, ignoring the flash of anxiety that threatens to overwhelm him. He lets out a breath and takes his seat. He’s always been afraid of flying and going onto planes, but Alex had to ignore them. He couldn’t back down now, not when they were so close. Hank takes a seat beside him and squeezes his shoulder in silent comfort that Alex was so thankful for. “Is everyone in places?” Hank speaks into his headset and Alex puts his on before buckling himself in. “Affirmative.” Raven says as the others echo their own answers. 

“Alright, turning the engine on.” Hank warns before flipping a couple of switches and Alex couldn’t help but grip onto the armrests tightly as she rumbles on and purrs like a racecar. “How are we looking Sean?” Hank asks and the ginger makes a pleased noise over the comms. “Everything is stable and levels are steady.” 

“Perfect, Warren you can open the bay doors.” He says and outside the plane, the man hurries over and presses a button before the doors slowly open. An alarm rings throughout the entire base as flashing red lights flashes on and off. “Alright, let’s see if she can fly.” Hank says before he moves the throttle forward. “Please tell me we have parachutes if it doesn’t.” Alex says in a high breathy voice, his panic starting to slowly come through to the surface. He closes his eyes and lets out a breath. He’s okay, he can do this. “Yes Alex, we have more than enough parachutes and don’t worry, she’ll fly.” He says confidently and Alex lets out a breathless laugh. “Of course it does, your things always work on the first try.” 

“Thanks for the confidence.” He says and Alex doesn’t really have the heart that he was just trying to convince himself. Alex knows Hank was cursing himself, he can already tell that Hank was silently beating himself up for not asking if Alex was okay to fly. The blond’s hand flops before resting on top of his husband’s. “I’m fine.” He says and the brunet gives him a curt nod. Alex holds his breath as the front wheel bounces before the plane tilts up and they were in the sky. Alex refuses to really look out the window for a second until he could feel the plane steady before letting his eyes open. They both look at each other before laughing. “She’s flying! How’s the vitals looking?” 

“She’s stable, congratulations Hank, you’re miracle worker is created.” Angel says fondly over the comms. “It wasn’t just me, it was all of us that worked together to make her.” He praises. “Alright, can we just go over something so I can see if the hack and download works?” Alex asks. “Yeah, I’m just not sure what to go over.” Hank murmurs as his eyebrows furrow. “Did I forget to tell you that I set up a computer network just for this test?” Jean asks suddenly. “Good to know we are still connected back home.” Darwin says and Alex had to agree with him. The man has a point, it could be very useful whenever they get stuck or lost. 

“No you did not, can you send me the coordinates?” Hank asks. “Coordinates are sent.” Jean says and Hank nods. “Are you ready Alex?” He asks. “Yes.” 

As they fly over one of the test buildings Alex quickly takes his seatbelt off and walks over to Darwin’s station. “Alex, you shouldn’t be moving around when we’re flying.” Hank warns but Alex merely ignores him as he watches the screen that was processing the hack. “Come on, work.” He mutters underneath his breath as it starts to download the data. Just before they fly out of range, the download was complete and the blond couldn’t stop the smile even if he wanted to. “Download complete, take us home love. This baby is ready.” He says and everyone else lets out a whoop as they cheer. “Finally! We can be three steps ahead of him this time!” Sean yells. 

Sean was right. 

About damn time indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blackbird works yay!! 
> 
> But is Erik going to be okay?
> 
> Will Scott make a mistake?
> 
> Sorry this chapter seems a little short. I've been really busy lately, the next chapter should be longer :)


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit late but please enjoy!

_**Chapter Thirteen:** _

Hank has a bad feeling about this. 

He has full faith in Alex and Jean but the technology in these sentinels are so advance. They still have to get one but Hank wasn’t sure if it was a good idea. Anything could happen when you have hands on it. What if they don’t understand the data code? 

“Hank? Are you alright?”

The brunet blinks suddenly and he feels arms wrap around him and a head press between his shoulder blades. He doesn’t need to be startled, he knew instantly who it was. He lifts a hand to rests on top of his lover’s and he smiles. “Yeah honey, I’m alright. Sorry if I worried you there.” He says before turning and pulling Alex closer to him. He stares up at him with those wide doe eyes and Hank couldn’t stop himself from pressing a quick kiss to Alex’s lips. 

It’s strange to not fly blackbird. He knows Ororo is capable and she was a quick learner so he trusts her to take good care of her. “I know you’re worried if we can pull this off, but our plan is pretty solid.” He says and Hank knows that. He was there when the plan was laid out in front of him and the others but he just couldn’t help himself. He has a bad feeling that something is wrong. When he tried telling Angel and Warren they waved him off. “You’re a doctor Hank. You don’t really know anything about gut instinct.” 

That comment stung a bit but he was relieved that Alex wasn’t around. The blond wasn’t afraid of calling others out, he was always quick to defend the ones he cares about. 

But he just couldn’t shake this feeling off. “Alex?” He asks and the blond hums as he looks back up at him. “I have a bad feeling about this.” He warns and he nods. “What about this?” He asks taking his hand and the brunet smiles. Alex understands, he always does. He never waved Hank off about anything, whenever he needs to tell him something, the blond always listens. Even if it does sound crazy sometimes. 

“I just have a bad feeling walking into this. Just be careful when we go in okay?” He asks and Alex smiles. “Of course, I always am.” He says seriously before tugging the brunet down to take a seat. “Just you be careful too. Having you taken away from me once was hard but if you’re taken away from me twice..”

“I be careful, you don’t have to worry about that.” Hank reassures his lover and he nods. He hopes no one gets kidnapped, because if they are being treated the same way he was… he wouldn’t wish that on anyone. Having your whole life manipulated and believe that you are in a reality that is artificial is awful. “We’re landing in twenty minutes!” Ororo calls out so everyone could hear her and Hank lets out a nervous breath. “Hey, I’m sure everything will be fine.” Alex says gently before pulling him into a hug and he knew the moment they step out the plane, they need to pretend that they aren’t together. They already left their rings behind with Erik. 

Erik didn’t want to come. Said he was compromise and he trusts Scott to handle everything fine. Raven had said she was going to stay behind to make sure Erik is mentally alright. 

And anyway, like Alex said, everything should be fine. They planned this for weeks so nothing huge should happen. Hopefully. 

~*~

“Tempest, Angel, are you in position?” Scott asks. 

Everything seems clear so far. Angel and Warren and their tac team have gotten to the other side of the huge factory without being detected. “Confirmed Cyclops, we are in position.” Warren’s voice crackles over the comms and he sounds out of breath, or he was hunched low to the ground. Scott turns to the others and he signals to move out. 

The halls seem pretty empty as well and clearly it was setting Alex and Sean on edge. “What’s wrong?” Logan asks, he clearly could sense it as well. “The last time we saw halls look this empty was when we rescued Beast.” Sean whispers quietly. “What’s happened after you rescued him?” Scott asks as he scans his surroundings. “After we got Beast out of the cyro chamber, all hell set lose. Guards were everywhere and Charles was there.” Alex concludes for the ginger as he takes his lap top out and sits against the wall. 

“Wait a cyro chamber? The tube thingys that makes you frozen?” Logan asks. “Yeah, I was freezing for hours afterwards.” Hank says and Logan grunts. “Cyclops stop.” Alex suddenly demands before Scott could open the door. “What’s wrong Havok?” He asks worried. “There is about a dozen men on the other side of that door.” He says and Scott takes three steps back quietly. “Is there another way around?” He asks. “Just let me pull up the schematics, yeah, if we double back about two corridors then turn a right and a left at the end of the hall and we are safely around them.” He says. 

“Perfect, lets go.” He whispers and everyone turns around. Alex disconnects the keyboard so the lap top was now a tablet and puts the keyboard into his bag before setting off and Hank had to admit he was impressed by how quick they change their plans. 

Hank knows by now Scott’s original group were wondering why he was coming along since he was a doctor but he wasn’t going to just sit in the medical bay twirling his thumbs, hoping for someone to come by. Half the soldiers lives he saved was out in the field when he was patching their worst wounds up in the middle of the battlefield. Not to mention he was a good shot with a gun so if he was willing to risk his life out there then he will. Logan points to the right and Scott nods before quickly turning that way. 

Scott and Logan have this way of communicating silently without giving any signals. It was beautiful watching them fight together. Both knew instantly what the other was doing as if they practiced this a thousand times before. “Are the hallways clear?” Scott asks suddenly not looking at anyone in the group. “So far, but where are the patrols? There are usually guards walking along the hallways.” Alex says quietly in concern. “Remember, this is a factory creating the most deadly weapons known to man. They probably rely on the sententials more than the security.” Logan says gruffly. 

When they reached the main control room, they crouch low to the ground as they wait for Scott to give the signal. “Tempest now.” Suddenly a loud boom echo’s across the plant and alarms wail as the workers scramble around. “Amusing, they’re like little ants.” Logan says and Hank sighs as he gives him a look. 

Logan was sure special in his own way. 

“You think they would at least leave a few guards on this side.” Hank says when he notices that literally everybody was running to the other side of the huge factory. “It just makes it easier for us.” Jean says and Hank had to agree with her on that one. “But when does it ever become easy for us?” Sean grumbles as he follows the others and he vaguely hears Alex snicker as Sean pouts. “Which one you want hackers?” Scott asks, looking at Alex and Jean with an amused grin. “That one is fine.” Alex says pointing to the closet one. “I guess but the one there is not attached to any of those wire things.” She says as she points to the one that was to the far corner. “That is a good point, especially since we don’t know how to safely take them off.” Alex mumbles, trailing off as he goes deep into thought. “Not to mention it could set off alarms.” She adds and they both look at each other before nodding. 

“That one is good.” Alex says as they both wander over to it. “Good now that’s settled, Storm can you bring blackbird over to our location?” He asks. “Yeah, on my way.” She confirms. Hank feels like they could actually pull it off. Maybe this time luck will finally go on their side. It was really about time, their missions always turn sideways and turn bad, two chains drop and Logan starts to secure it. “Hey, what the hell are you doing!” They hear a man yell and three things happen. 

One, Logan completely ignored him as he simply went faster to finish securing the huge robot, Logan is crazy but at least he was on their side and not the bad guys. Second, the guys yell causes soldiers to come out with guns and aim them directly at them and thirdly, another man steps out with a smug grin. He looks familiar but he couldn’t quite remember the name but clearly this dude knows them. “Well, well, well isn’t this a surprise. Rebellions trying to steal my weapon of mass destruction? That isn’t very nice.” The guys says with a chuckle and Logan growls before turning to the man. “Stryker.” He grits out and everything clicks. 

This is the guy who helped Trask build these things. 

“Logan! How is my favourite super solider! I can see the serum worked, it’s really too bad your husband got you out before we brainwashed you.” His voice cheery and Hank doesn’t like the fact that he knows Scott and Logan is married. “Now,” He begins before the smile disappeared from his lips and he pulls out a pistol and aims it directly at him. “Step away from the sentinel.” He demands. Nobody moves for a minute before Logan grunts and takes a step back, his hands letting go of the chain. 

“Good boy, aren’t you good at following orders. Now everyone put your hands up and get down onto your knees.” 

Hank wanted to refuse but he has about twenty assault rifles aiming at his face so he really couldn’t rebel no matter how much he wanted. He wasn’t dumb enough to call these guys out. He made sure to move slowly and he wishes he could pull Alex behind him but while the blond would have said something sarcastic like he always does when he gets into situations like this but he felt grateful to see everyone else following him and Alex kept his mouth shut. “Oh that is beautiful, truly magnificent. You people aren’t dumb after all, I see some faces that I was sure I’ve killed but aren’t you rebellions full of surprises.” 

Great, clearly he knows all of them as well. Isn’t this just perfect. 

“You know, I know all of you pretty damn well. What was his name, Xavier told me quite a bit about a few of you.” He taunts with a grin and for some hysterical moment he couldn’t help but be glad Erik wasn’t here. Erik would have probably gotten them killed all by now because the minute he said something about Charles, he would have caused a commotion. His pistol aims towards Sean. “Sean Cassidy, he wasn’t lying when he said you were a ginger. You don’t see many ginger these days, I’m honestly surprised you are even on this mission, don’t you just gather all the intel and blabber to the others? Do you even know how to fight? Do you really want to know how it feels when you kill your first person. It’s amazing, watching the light in their eyes fade as they stare up at you as you just keep squeezing their throat. Or however you kill them.” 

Sean does much more than that. Sure he hasn’t killed anyone with his own hands but he was the youngest out of the group. His family didn’t treat him well and he knows that this group was his family. He does much more than collect intel, he makes them smile on their darkest days, make sure each person as their fun that they don’t experience anymore, makes them laugh when they were about to cry, he was always there when you needed a shoulder to cry on and always listened when you just needed to get something off your chest. If it wasn’t for his intel, they wouldn’t have gotten this far. He was the one who found this location and he was the one who collected the blueprints, the count of bodyguards, monitor their activity so they know when to strike. Sean was one of their most important family members. He was like the younger brother that Hank never wanted but was glad he has him. 

“Alex Summers.” He starts and Hank forces himself not to react. “It’s Havok.” He grumbles out and a guard steps up and hits him in the side of the head with the butt of his rifle. Alex yelps as he falls to the ground sideways and closes his eyes tightly. Hank clenches his jaw as he levels a glare to the man as the same guard decides he was taking too long to get back up and hauls him up by his shirt and puts him back to where he was. 

“Aw, he wasn’t lying when he said you have a temper. And sarcastic too, you finally reconnected with big brother Scotty. I was wondering what took you two so long really, I was tempted to force you two to reconnect. The hacker I presume as you had a tablet in your hands. I have to admit, I’m impressed by your skills. I even think you’re better than Grey over there. How was it in jail huh? A pretty boy like you, I bet the other men had fun with you, but you didn’t really give them a chance. Shame really, you just had to take another convicts eyes out with a plastic fork.” 

Stryker made the mistake of getting closer to the blond. Hank instantly knew what Ale was about to do as he struggles not to react that Stryker was laying every insecurity he has in front of everyone. Alex spits in his face and the man lurches back. “Give me a plastic fork and I’ll show you how much damage I can do.” He growls and the man bursts out in laughter. “Oh man, you are fun! I have to admit no one ever fights back when there are rifles aiming at their face. Most just cower and beg not to die but you do the opposite. Very interesting, you must be hard to tame. Isn’t that right Hank McCoy?” He asks and turns to look at him. 

_Shit_. 

Charles must have told them that they are married. Hank glares at him as the man finally steps away from Alex. Now has long as he has his attention, he will leave his husband alone.   
“Shame you were forced to get out of that chamber. I bet life is so much better without this little blond. How do you handle all of his, let’s say flaws?” Hank sees Alex look away as he looks down to the floor. “Oh don’t worry, you can answer. I promise I won’t have my guards hit you.” He vows. “It sucked, I would always rather have him by my side.” He says and the guard that have previously hit Alex before, slams his rifle into Alex’s head again. “Don’t you fucking hurt him!” Hank growls and Stryker chuckles. “I promise I wouldn’t hurt you, not your toy.” He says innocently. 

“He is not my toy.” Stryker’s head tilts as he studies the man in front of him. “No? You don’t fuck him whenever you want?” He asks and Hank forces himself to not kill the man in front of him. He knows Stryker is just trying to get a rise out of him and it’s working. If the man keeps trash talking about Alex, he will get exactly what he wants and everyone knows it. “Oh come on, you know I’m just teasing. Don’t give me the look like you’re going to kill me, aren’t I allowed to joke around every once in awhile?” He asks. 

God what he wants to do to this man in front of him. Hank could think of fifty different ways to kill this man, kill him in the slowest most painful way possible. “Is it okay if I just have a little taste?” He asks and Hank jerks forward and a guard lands a brutal kick to his ribs that causes Hank to yell out and hunch in a little. “Oh my! That did it! I was wondering when I could get a reaction out of you! And you did not disappoint. Thank you so much for proving Xavier wrong. He said that I couldn’t get you angry and I knew you had to snap when I talk about that husband of yours.” He whispers in the end and Hank forces himself to straighten up through the pain. 

“Now this was fun, but I have work to do. I could order my guards to kill you, but instead.” He trails off as he grabs a remote. “This can be a test run for my newest addition to my army.” He says and presses the button. 

Hank hears a whine behind him as a machine comes to life. He looks behind him with wide eyes as the sentinel behind him comes to life and stands up and Logan groans. 

“Aw shit.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next? 
> 
> Will they survive?
> 
> Sorry this chapter took a little while to come out. I was working on another fic that will be coming out after this one is finished. I don't want to spoil the surprise but I can tell you that it is called "Through A Mother's Eyes." 
> 
> So when I am finished this story, keep an eye out. And thank you for reading! 
> 
> Any thoughts?


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long to come out.
> 
> I'm sorry it's so short. 
> 
> And I'm super sorry it's shitty.
> 
> I honestly struggled and it's trash but it's been like eleven (twelve?) days and I needs to get someone out for you guys. 
> 
> So yeah, any mistakes are mine.

**Chapter Fourteen:**

“Aw shit.”

That was the word for it as it’s yellow eyes flicker to life. “Have fun now. Make sure they are dead.” Stryker demands as he walks off, passing the remote over to a guard. 

The sentinel was so large. Alex really didn’t understand how big it was until he was craning his neck back so far as he watches it stand up. Nobody moves for a split second as it’s orange dull eyes scans them before flickering to red. He has a split second to ask himself why they always have the bad luck as the sentinel’s chest turns red and Alex nearly tackles Hank out of the way before lasers hits the spot they were just in. 

“Does anyone have any ideas how to kill this thing?” Sean yells. “Uh Stryker passed a remote to one of the guards so if we can get it, it should be able to turn it off.” Jean suggests. “It’s the guard that has the stupid red X pin on his jacket.” Alex huffs as he crouches low and scans the roof of the factory. “That was oddly specific. What does that even mean?” Scott asks and Hank chuckles beside the blond. “It means he has killed a high specific number of rebels and all. I forget how many they have to kill to get promoted but I believe he is a lieutenant.” Hank explains. 

“Guys, get clear!” Angel suddenly yells, appearing out of nowhere as she aims her gun at a flammable barrel and pulls the trigger. The reaction was instant and the barrel erupts into flames, pieces of the barrel becoming shrapnel and hitting the Sentinel, it’s chest becoming damaged. 

Damn it, he wanted the thing undamaged. 

The Sentinel stops and everyone watches in shock as the damage repairs itself before looking back at them. “Okay, that’s new.” Angel says quietly. “Angel, get out of there!” Scott yells and she squeaks as she turns and sprints just as the Sentinel let’s out another plasma blast. “Since when can it repair itself!?” Sean asks. 

Trask must have been making a new model as they were busy making the blackbird. It was the only logical standpoint but Alex knew it was best to leave the logical points to his husband. “Don’t damaged it! We need it!” Alex yells and Scott huffs as he crouches behind a crate. “Then what are we supposed to do!?” Scott snaps and Alex promptly ignores the hostile attitude. He knows the adrenaline was catching up to everyone. Their fight or flight kicking into their systems and they are all just reacting to the situation at hand and Alex had to admit, this situation was shitty. 

“The remote!” He yelps as the guards decide that the Sentinel was taking too long to kill them and starts shooting at them. “Are you kidding me?!” Sean asks and groans as he asks himself why the hell he went on this mission in the first place. 

Alex looks around as he sees Warren and Angel take cover and shoot back at the guards as they keep an eye on the sentinel. This is going to be impossible, Alex knows it and anyway there is six others. The blond looks around until he sees one of the robotics arms has a saw that glints in the light. Pushing himself off the ground, he stays behind the crates as he runs towards the main panel and ignores the sound of gunfire and bullets hitting the wooden crates above his head. 

_How the hell does this thing work?_

The blond knew he was quick to figure things out, especially under pressure but he couldn’t help feel slightly stressed as he stares at all the levers and buttons. He sees a key, and it didn’t take a genius to know that you turn the key to start the robotic arms. He turns the key and the engine roars to life which means a good thing and a bad thing. 

The good thing is that it works, that means he can quickly figure how to move them, the bad thing is turning it on caused the Sentinel’s attention directly to him. “Oh shit.” He says as the Sentinel turns and in big strides, reaching him quickly. He can vaguely hear someone yell out his name as he pulls on a lever and the robotic arm swings around as the Sentinel’s arm raises to swing down at him and the saw hits right at it’s shoulder. It makes this awful screeching sound that causes Alex to duck and cover his ears. He jumps off the platform just as the saw cuts through the Sentinel’s arm and it lands right where the blond was a second ago. 

See it try and repair that!

Feeling pretty damn proud he grins as he watches it spasm as sparks fly out of it’s joint where the arm used to be. 

He should have known better than to be distracted. He gasps as pain enters his shoulder and he ducks quickly behind some metal barrels and he curses at himself. He completely forgot about the guards. Wincing he pulls his hand away from his shoulder to get a closer look at the wound and slumps in relief. 

It’s just a graze. 

It was a really close call but just a graze. He looks over to see that everyone is busy fighting the guards and he notices that the Sentinel finish getting over the shock that it’s arm is gone and was clearly back in the fight. Sparks were still flying and he wracks his brain to come up with a new plan as the Sentinel lets out a blast at the machine that originally cut it’s arm off. Sparks, what goes against electricity on a working machine? 

Water.

Water is an excellent electricity conductor, they don’t mix and when water and electricity touch each other, the reaction is instant. It will overload the Sentinel’s power source and be force to shut down on it’s own. Just how does he get the water? 

Looking around again, he quickly touches the comm into his ear. “Does anyone know where a water source is?” He asks, hoping that someone will take the time to answer him. “There’s a tap and hose over where I am. Why the hell do you need water?” Warren asks and Alex instantly runs over to where he was. “Because we still have a Sentinel to worry about.” He snaps as he grabs the hose and turns the tap onto full, he bends the hose and grips it tight to prevent water from coming out. Alex can’t risk running over to the Sentinel with the bullets flying. 

If one bullet hits the hose when they realize what he’s doing, this whole plan is out of the window. Game over. “Guys! Stop shooting at the guards and get the Sentinel over here!” He demands and Warren gives him a crazy look since he was literally beside the man. “Are you sure this is going to work?” He asks and the blond was glad that the man have quickly figured out what he was doing. “Yeah, when the water- you know what, we don’t have time for a chemistry lesson. Just get it over here.” He orders and Warren nods as he swings his gun and take a good aimed shot to it’s head. 

“I really hope you know what you’re doing.” He mutters and Alex grins. “Don’t worry, this should work. Hopefully.” He says and before Warren could asks him what he meant by “hopefully”, Alex decides that the Sentinel was close enough and releases the grip he had on the hose and water sprays over the killing machine. The second the water hits the open wires on it’s joint, his plan worked perfectly. 

The Sentinel let’s out a high pitch whine as the electrical current affects it’s whole body, causing all the joints to stiffen up and the eyes immediately go dark. Warren rushes over to turn off the hose and Alex drops it as all gunfire suddenly stops. 

God he was exhausted. 

He felt so tired but so alive as the adrenaline courses through his body, making all of his senses work on overdrive. Scott and Logan take advantage of the initial shock over the remaining guards and quickly take the rest down. 

“So, what happened to not damaging the big evil robot?” Angel asks as she lightly kicks it’s leg. “I mean, we have six others,” Jean fills in. He just points at her as he catches his breath. “Yeah.” He says breathlessly and Hank eyes zones right onto his bloody shoulder. “Shit, were you shot?” Hank asks worriedly as he takes Alex’s jacket off. “No, just a graze is all.” He replies with and Scott walks up to him. “Water huh? Would’ve never thought of that.” He praises and the blond waves him off. “Let’s just go home. God I’m exhausted.” He groans out and Scott snickers as he nods and walks off. He even manage to get a smirk out of Logan. Which reminds him, he still needs to have a serious talk with the guy. Make sure he’s good for his older brother, sure he hasn’t seen Scott in years because he thought he was dead, but he was still family. 

Family matters to Alex. 

Scott matters to him.

“Come on, let’s go patch you up.” Hank advises gently and the blond nods as he let the brunet guide him away from the violent scene. 

God he deserves a vacation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please no hate comments.
> 
> Next chapter will be better. 
> 
> No promises but it WILL be better.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_**Chapter Fifteen:** _

“I must admit, this machine is beautiful.” 

Hank rolls his eyes as both Warren and Angel watch them look over the Sentinel. They really fell in love when Alex takes the chest and shoulders panels off to find missiles underneath. “Please, you only saying that because of the weaponry.” Alex says in equal annoyance as they stare at it with awe. It was a sight to see when people come into the lab. Four big plugs into it’s hard drive in it’s head, the chest panel off and leaning against the wall, showing it’s inner wiring on full display. 

Both computer geeks have been busy and working non-stop when the Sentinel finally made it’s way to the lab. Each have computers around them and a bill board in the middle with notes all over them. Every once in a while Hank would bring them food because he doesn’t want Alex and Jean to starve to death as they couldn’t stop. He can see what Alex means now when Hank couldn’t get out of the lab in the very beginning. It only seemed fair for him to repay the debt when Alex would bring him food and water when Hank was stuck in the lab, unable to stop. 

The data was complicated no doubt but both refuse to stop and they were making steady progress. The only problem was with Stryker finding them and somehow knew they were coming means that Shaw knows they are alive. 

Shaw had put a seven million contract for each of their heads. 

Seven _millions_ dollars.

The man was pissed and desperate to get rid of them now. It was broadcasted all over the news so now they can’t poked their heads out because anyone could be out to kill them. God knows how many really and it couldn’t help but make Hank worried. Him and Alex have already went up and explored the town. There was only thirty six but it means it was easy for them to remember who Alex and Hank was. 

Alex had told him not to worry too much about it but it didn’t make Hank feel any better knowing Alex wasn’t all too worried about it. 

“Hey guys, I brought breakfast.” Hank says has he looks at the two zombies. They clearly pulled another all nighter if the bags under their eyes had anything to help him put the pieces all together and he was mentally glad he brought coffee as well. “Coffee?” Jean asks in a hopeful voice and Hank grin as he hands one cup to her and she makes a happy noise. “Oh you are the best.” She says as she grabs it with both hands and takes a very, very grateful sip of her coffee. 

“Yeah I got you one too.” Hank says as he hands his lover a coffee too. “Thanks babe.” He says with a smile as he just places it onto his desk as he puts his attention back onto the computer screen. “Okay you two, eat.” He says and Jean smiles sheepishly as she grabs the plate of scrambled eggs and bacon and starts to eat. 

“You too sweetheart.” He nudges him gently and Alex gives him an annoyed look but grabs his own plate as Hank grabs the extra chair to sit between them. “Anything new?” He asks and the blond narrows his eyes at him. “Are you just asking so you can watch us both eat?” He challenges and Jean snickers. “You got me, Scott demanded me to watch you two actually eat so he doesn’t have to worry about both of you suddenly collapsing on him.” Hank says truthfully. 

“I have to admit, Bolivar Trask is a genius. The amount of work he put into these creations is astonishing.” Alex says as he takes a bite of his breakfast. “How so?” The brunet prompts. “He gave them the ability think and learn from their experiences.” Jean continues for the blond and Hank gives her a surprised look. “Really? That’s amazing, scary and horrifying to know, but amazing.” He says. 

“Yeah once we thoroughly check through the Sentinel’s entire systems, we can tell everyone what we’ve discovered.” Jean added as she stabs a piece of her eggs with her fork. “Right, but is it alright if you two take a break to get some sleep? It’s been three days since we’ve received this weapon and you two need to sleep.” Hank advises and both grunt at his words. “I guess you’re right. We can’t be at our best if we are sleep deprived, which we are.” Grey adds quickly at the end when Hank gives her a look. 

“Good, now that’s settled, go get some sleep and get back at it tomorrow morning.” He says and Alex splutters. “Now hold on a second, you said get a few hours of sleep, not a whole day!” He exclaims and Jean looked ready to join on Alex’s side as she opens her mouth. “Now hold it.” Scott interrupts, clearly listening to the conversation for awhile as he steps out of the corner and gave the two hackers a stern look. “McCoy is right. Should I ask how long you two went without sleep?” He asks and raises an eyebrow as both sheepishly look at the ground, refusing to tell the answer. 

“I thought so, if you two get a full day’s rest then tomorrow, maybe I can let you hack anything you want even if I don’t like it. How’s that?” He bargains, knowing full well how to get them to agree. “You’re going to regret that.” Hank murmurs underneath his breath but Scott shrugs. “Fine.” Jean huffs as she crosses her arms, showing that she was displeased at this turns of events. Hank winces when Scott turns to get his little brother’s input. Alex is stubborn, especially when it comes to what he loves doing most. Hank hopes it doesn’t have to get to the point where he has to sedate him to get some much needed sleep again. 

If he does that a second time, he isn’t sure Alex will forgive him a second time. The first time he had to was when someone had somehow hacked into their database and erased almost everything they needed to know about Shaw. Alex was beyond pissed and he refused to stop looking for the guy who did it. It got to the point where Alex stayed up five nights and even though he was ready to collapse, he still refused to stop. It was Erik who ordered him to stop the blond by any means necessary. Hank didn’t want to resort to violence or locking him up, so he did what he thought was right. 

He sedated Alex for three days to get sleep. 

Alex didn’t talk to him for a full six weeks after he woke up and found out what he’s done. Hank was afraid that was the end of their relationship but Hank didn’t regret it. Has long as Alex is healthy and safe, he would accept the fact that Alex didn’t want to be in a relationship with them. 

As you can see now, they definitely didn’t end their relationship. 

“Alex.” Scott warns and the blond huffs before nodding. “Fine, I’ll stop for the day.” He snaps and the older brother nodded pleased. He watched closely as both of them walked out of the lab before turning to him. “Hank, please keep an eye on Alex. I have a feeling he isn’t going to stop.” He commands softly and Hank smiles. “Don’t worry, that was already my plan.” He says before quickly following Alex out of the room. 

He needs to catch up quickly and he smiles relieved when he finds him in their room, already changed for bed. “Thank you for following up on Scott’s word.” He says as he walks in and brush his blond hair out of his eyes. The corner of Alex’s mouth quirks up in a small half smile before it quickly vanishes again. “Not like I had any choice. You’ll probably stick a needle in me again.” He grumbles and Hank winces at the reminder yet again. 

“You know I would only resort to doing that if I had no choice.” Alex grunts at the response before pulling the covers back. Hank turns to the light switch and flick the lights off. “I’m sorry I’m being stubborn.” Alex says when the brunet walks into the room and joins him. “Hey, I completely understand. You want to help and we are finally close to stopping Shaw. I know you hate feeling useless.” 

Alex smiles and cuddles into his side when his husband lays down beside him. “You don’t have to watch over me.” Alex protests sleepily as exhaustion catches up to him quickly. Hank smiles before pressing a kiss to his blond hair. “I wanted too love, now get some sleep I’ll be here when you wake up.” He whispers. Just when he thought the blond was asleep Alex slowly looks up at him. “Love you.” He says groggily and Hank chuckles. “Love you too baby.” 

They have time. 

~*~

“Alright, tell me everything.”

Hank had to admit it was nice seeing Erik again. The German had locked himself in his quarters for a long while. He looks much better, and this time he actually made the effort to arrive at this meeting. Hank has a feeling that Raven told him that they finally got the Sentinel that Alex wanted. 

“In 2012, Bolivar Trask, a military scientist has created the Sentinels. A machine that is designed to hunt and kill an rebels that are against Shaw’s rules. These Sentinel’s are made of a unique polymer with a synthetic skin coating to make them more flexible and metal free.” Alex starts as he clicks on a button to show an image of the man himself that created the Sentinel’s and of the machine itself. 

It suits him, Alex being a teacher. He was always so confident and everyone could tell that he was always happy to talk about what he’s learn over the days with the robot. The blond always believes he wasn’t good at anything but with a keyboard but it was all a lie. He would make a great teacher one day, he would make sure to use words that everyone knows and make sure they understand the content that he was showing. 

“They are a powerful weapon that makes them smart and deadly. As you can see with this image, the most common attack is a firing laser that produces a plasma beam that can either come from it’s chest or it’s head.” 

A click from the button has the projector switch to a different series of photos that was taken by Jean herself, he would know, Hank was there when she took a lot of pictures of different parts of the Sentinel. 

“We have also learned when we safely taken the chest and shoulder panels off, that it has small targeting missiles safely tucked in, don’t worry Warren has already disarmed them.” Hank smiles at Warren’s proud smile and a grateful nod at Alex to show his respect for being mentioned. 

“What really amazed Alex and I was the different abilities that Trask has installed into this machine. Back at the factory we have found out that it can repair itself when it’s received some minor damage, however they are not capable to repair sever damage such as losing a limb. In the legs we have found some propellers, three on each leg which means it is also capable to fly only short distances.” 

“So if it’s ordered to take out a plane, those things can just fly up there and destroy them without having to waste a single missile. That’s actually genius.” Raven marvels amazed. “It’s dangerous is what it is.” Logan corrects her with and Raven rolls her eyes. Hank feels bad that she was struggling to fit in. He knows it can’t be easy for her, she finally had something stable and it’s all falling apart. Her brother is gone, their home is gone and now she has to let someone else take charge, it can’t be easy for her. 

“Continuing on, they also have the ability to learn from their experiences and have tactical thoughts as well as self aware instincts.” Jean added before they went completely off topic which usually happens quite often. Scott leans forward, deep in thought. “But here’s the main question, can you make that virus?” 

“Actually I might not have to. All the commands that the Sentinels are receiving comes from a master terminal. Should that terminal fail or be destroyed, it’s signal will cease and the Sentinels will shut down.” Alex says. “So all we have to do is find this ‘master terminal’ and destroy it?” Logan asks and Scott gives him a look. “Yes.” 

“Well shit, have you found it kid?” He asks and Alex narrows his eyes at him. “Not yet, Jean and I are working on it.” He says, with a hint of annoyance in his tone. “Then why bother bringing it up if you haven’t found it?” Logan challenges. “I thought you would at least like to know, was I wrong?” Alex asks, a challenging tone aimed right back at him. 

“Of course not.” Logan protests and the blond nods. “I thought so don’t go around question everyone’s abilities. I still haven’t found yours, what do you even do around here?” He asks and Hank knew he had get them to walk away before it turns ugly fast. “Hey now-” Scott begins as Logan stands up quickly, clenching his fists. 

“I don’t see the need for you to stick around. We already have someone to do your job.” He growls. “If it wasn’t for me then this idea would have never happened.” Alex snaps, completely oblivious at how much taller the man was than him. “Please, someone else would have came up with it. You think you’re so special around here when really you should go back to where you came from.” 

“That’s enough, from both of you.” Scott growls pushing them apart. “What have you done Logan? All I’ve ever seen you do is smoke and drink around this place.” 

“Hey what did I just say?!” The room goes silent and Hank shifts awkwardly at the tension in the room. Hank quickly stands up and grab’s his husband’s shoulder. “Come on Alex, let’s go for a walk.” He suggests softly. It’s been a long time since he has seen Alex become this angry. Not since he was a teenager still haunted from prison and not trusting anyone to get close to him. “Come on, it’s not worth it.” Hank whispers softly and Alex nods as he let’s the brunet guide him out of the room. 

“You can’t even fight your own battles. Let your husband fight them for you, I see how it is.” Logan taunts and Hank curses to himself. His arms quickly wrap around the blond’s waist as Alex tries to jerk out of his grip. “Let me go Hank.” Alex yells out as he pulls him out of the room. He presses him against the wall, making sure the door is closed before quickly calming him down. “Hey, hey, it’s alright. Just take a deep breath, Logan is just trying to rile you up.” He says quietly as he places both hands onto his cheeks and presses his forehead against his. They stay like that until Alex’s breathing was matching his and the tension in Alex’s body ease. 

“Feeling better?” He asks and Alex nods. “Yeah.” He murmurs quietly. Hank steps back and Alex makes a noise of protest. “Who the hell can Scott be married to that guy? He’s an asshole.” He says angrily and the brunet sighs as he shrugs. “Alex, sweetheart everyone is stressed right now. We are so close to the end and we keep running into roadblocks. I do admit that Logan’s way of relieving the stress is wrong and I need you to ignore it.”

He knows it’s going to be impossible for Alex to do that. Logan seems to know every one of the blond’s insecurities and sore spots. 

“I can’t promise you that, but I can try.” He says. 

“That is all I ask for.” He says before kissing his blond. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going on between Alex and Logan?
> 
> Is there more happening than we think? 
> 
> (Here's that better chapter I told you about)


	16. Chapter Sixteen

_**Chapter Sixteen:** _

Alex officially has no idea why Logan hates him. 

Ever since they had that argument, whenever Logan sees him, it’s like he offends him and tries to get Alex all angry. The blond knows why. It’s because Alex’s temper was quick to lash out. He thought he had control over it but just a few words from Logan and the angry beast comes to the surface and Alex fights back. 

The problem was that Logan knows exactly what strings to pull. 

He knows they already have Jean and she was intelligent, wise, beautiful, and quick on a keyboard. He knows Logan has known Scott longer than him. It really wasn’t his fault, he spent years thinking his whole entire family was dead. Alex wasn’t going to lie that it hurts knowing that Scott’s husband has already known him for a whole five years while Alex has known him for only six months. 

He can’t even say they have a sibling bond. Logan knows Scott’s favourite movie, what he loves, what he hates, what his favourite colour is, and Alex knows nothing about his older brother. All he knows is that Scott got adopted by a loving couple who treated him like their own son. 

Alex knows they really don’t need him. 

That he’s not important.

Alex likes to think he is. That he is part of the team but lately he’s been feeling like an outsider. Like an outcast that wishes he could be like the others. Jean was just as good as him, she can do exactly the same thing he does. So he goes to the one person who had faith in him. That he sees as a father figure. 

He goes to see Erik. 

Alex hesitates before knocking onto the door. He hopes the man was in a talking mood, but does he really want to hear Alex’s problems? He really doesn’t want to be a burden and act like a whiny teenager. He doesn’t hear a reply and he sighs as his shoulders slump and he walks away, his hand running through his hair aggressively. Hank’s been trying to reassure him every night that he was important, that he was part of the family, Alex believed him at first but now he just couldn’t. 

Alex just needs to get up and deal with it. 

He can do that, he’s done it before. Maybe he should go talk to Scott. Alex would love to know more about him but it was hard fighting against the white hot jealousy that rages beneath his skin when Scott talks about how he had a dog when he grew up. That he was the best in high school and University. Alex wishes he could have had a dog when he grew up.   
Alex couldn’t help but feel dumb when he was around him. Scott was smart and kind. Everyone loves him and he was a great leader. 

Alex was none of those things. 

Instead he stalks to his room. He’s exhausted and he could really get some more sleep. He just doesn’t have the energy to deal with anyone or his own negative thoughts. Sleep sounds good right now. 

~*~

“Did you two find any information where the master terminal could be?” 

Another meeting. It seems all they do is just get together and talk about how they failed. Alex knows it’s best to let Jean do the talking. Logan doesn’t make a snide comment to her when she confesses they haven’t found anything yet. Hank squeezes his hand, he notices that his husband have been more worried about him lately. Alex smiles at him, a genuine smile. Hank never fails to make him smile and feel a bit better, but like Logan says, he needs to fight and win his own battles. 

He has won his own battles. 

He could tell the man about how he got expelled from school one time because he decided to fight back against the football team that wouldn’t stop bothering him. About how he had enough and saw the pipe laying in the bushes and grabbed it. How hard he swing and it made contact against the side of the captain of the football team on the side of the temple that he messed him up. 

He wasn’t able to play football anymore. 

Amazing how one hard hit in the temple messes you up mentally to the point where you can’t remember how to talk or take care of himself. He didn’t mean to hit that hard, he just got so angry and fed up with them constantly harassing him. 

Or he could tell him about how he pushed the man that tried to take his foster sister and he stumbled out onto the road right when a transport truck was passing by. Hailey tried to defend him, saying how Alex saved her from that vile man from kidnapping her and doing god knows what to her. The jury didn’t listen to her pleas, just stamped him as a murderer and threw him into jail, not juvie. 

He was sixteen years old then. 

Logan already found out how Alex got into solitary. 

“No, we are trying everything we can to find it.” Jean says and Scott smiles. “I know you will.” He says to her and Alex looks to the table. Alex knows Jean will find it as well. Alex ignores everything else that goes on in the meeting. Just the normal check ups on how supplies are going. 

He really misses fresh air. Alex would love to go through the town again. Everyone was nice and friendly. Did Logan not trust him around Scott? Is that what the problem is? Logan found out how dangerous he could be and wants to protect his older brother from him? That would make sense. 

Alex thinks back on all of the missions he’s been on. He thought about how many of Shaw’s soldiers he had killed, all of them had families. The blond knows it’s dangerous to think of the soldiers to kill. Makes you feel guilty, feel like all you good for is being a weapon. Alex confesses he sometimes feels like that. A emotionless killing machine. 

But Alex knows he has to get up and deal with it. 

It’s all he can really do.

~*~

“Is this really necessary. There has got to be a easier way to this.” 

Hank laughs as he teaches Alex how to stitch in different ways. Alex asked if Hank could teach him how to do some ‘medical’ stuff. He’s got to be more useful to the group so he’s been trying to learn some things in different sections. Yesterday he spent the day with Angel and she was happy to teach him how to take apart different guns and clean them. 

Alex can successfully do that now. Take apart each gun, clean them, and put it back together again. 

“Sorry babe, but that is how I was taught.” He says and Alex smiles. “I bet you I can search up five different ways to make this ten times easier.” He teases and Hank gives him an amused look. “I bet you can but you love a challenge, don’t you?” He asks and Alex rolls his eyes softly. “You know I do, you know everything about me.” He states as a fact because he knows it’s true. 

“Yes I do and I know that you’re struggling to feel like you belong here.” Alex sighs defeated as he puts the needle down. “Should’ve known better than to try and hide things from you.” He says quietly and Hank pulls him into a hug. “I agree with the fact that you shouldn’t hide things from me and I know the only reason you asked to learn things in my field of work is to prove yourself that you belong here.” He says and Alex huffs. “And what if I asked because I wanted to spend time with the man I love?” He challenges weakly and Hank smiles softly. 

“While that does warm my heart and make me feel loved, I know for a fact that yesterday you asked Angel to teach you how to clean all the guns in the armory. And the day before that, you asked Sean how to properly map out a place when you know full well that you could just hack into the cameras and find out exactly how many guards there are.” He says and Alex winces. 

“Sweetheart, you don’t have to worry about being abandoned. You are the best hacker in the world most likely.” He praises and Alex lightly hits him in the chest. “You’re my husband, you’re supposed to say that.” He says not impressed and Hank sighs. “I’m not saying that because I’m your husband, mostly, I’m saying it because it’s true.” He whispers and Alex nods. The blond gives him a small smile before raising up and kissing him. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” He replies and they both smile in each other presence. “How about we just leave?” Alex finally suggests. He’s been thinking about this for a long time. “What?” Hank asks in shock before pulling away and staring at his lover with wide eyes. “Why not just leave? Scott’s already got Kurt as a doctor and Jean as a hacker. We aren’t really needed. We can just settle down and live quietly like we want.” He suggests gently. Hank cups his cheek and the blond gratefully leans into the touch like a lifeline. “I would love to do that but we are so close. I know full well that we wouldn’t forgive ourselves if we left. Not to mention we both have a seven million contract on our heads, we would never be able to live like we want.”

Why didn’t Alex think of that? He completely forgot about the kill order on them. 

“I guess I forgot. Just forget it.” He says and Hank lifts his head and pressing a soft kiss against his lips. “Don’t give up baby. Don’t lose hope on me, I’m always right here.” He reminds him and Alex nods as he let’s his bozo pull him into his arms. “You should talk to Scott. Maye he knows why Logan has a problem? I hate that he’s doing this to you.” He says concern and the blond smiles before pressing a kiss to his palm. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll go talk to Scott, it’s a good idea.” He whispers and Hank nods. 

“Do you need me to come with you?” He asks and Alex smiles but shakes his head. “No, I’m alright on my own.” He says before pressing a final kiss to his lips and leaving the medical bay, his mind on a mission of it’s own. 

He was quick to arrive at Scott’s office. He was honestly surprised that he didn’t run into Logan on the way, now he has to hope is that Logan wasn’t in the room. He knocks gently before waiting anxiously. The door opens to reveal Scott and Alex knew he could relax and give him a small smile when he sees that Logan wasn’t in the room. “Alex? What do you need?” He asks. “I was wondering if we could talk.” He suggests, fiddling nervously and Scott smiles before opening the door wider. 

Once he closed the door he turned to see Scott has already sat down at his desk. “I have a feeling I already know what you want to talk about.” He says, sounding exhausted and a flash of concern flickers over his eyes. “Are you alright? You sound exhausted.” Alex asks and Scott waves him off. “I’m fine, just had a hard time sleeping last night is all.” He admits and the blond nods. “I get that.” Alex agreed, giving him a strained smile. 

“Look, I’m really sorry about Logan. I have no idea what has gotten into him, I promise I have tried to talk to him. He just told me that he wanted to make sure that you wouldn’t hurt me but I have a feeling there’s more to that.” He explains. “No, I get it. I understand why Logan is acting the way he is. I am dangerous and he knows you much longer than I have so I think he might be afraid that I will pull you away from him. You can go ahead and tell him that’s not going to happen.” He says sternly and Scott blinks at him in surprised. 

“What? Alex, you’re not dangerous to us.” He reassures and Alex smiles at his attempt to make him believe that. “Don’t worry, I believe you.” He lies and Scott nods, believing him. Alex can be a excellent liar and only a few can call him out. 

“Well, I should get back to work to find that terminal.” Alex says when the awkward silence starts to drag on. “Okay, just know you’re my brother and I love you.” Scott says snatching onto the blond’s wrist. Alex stops and turns to look at him. “I know.” He says gently before Scott lets him walk out of his office. 

Alex feels like nothing got accomplished. 

~*~

“I got an idea.” 

Jean gives him a confused look before leaning back into her chair. “I am open to anything right about now.” She says and he smiles. “I want to turn the Sentinel on and track the signals to see the point of origin where the commands are coming from.” He says and she stares at him with wide eyes. “That thing could destroy this base.” She says flabbergasted and he smiles. “Its power source is in his head, if we just disconnect its head from his body-”

“Then it can’t actually attack or move anything. But the Sentinel still has a weapon in its head.” She says, recognizing the one kink in the plan. “We just take it out.” Alex says, as if the answer was obvious. “That could actually work, then we can do a trace signal and it will tell us where the signals is coming from. Then we have our location, Alex you are brilliant!” Jean says excited as she stands and pulls the white sheet cover off of the Sentinel. 

They both stand in front of it, the machine that has killed millions of innocent lives and finally, finally they were able to shut them down forever. They both grin at each other.

“Let’s get to work.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Alex talk to Logan?
> 
> Will the plan work? 
> 
> Stay tuned to find out!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I will have to resort to update once a week maybe even once every two weeks. I am about to start college and my schedule is crazy and might have very little time to update. 
> 
> I'm not giving up on this fic! Updates are just going to be a little slow again. 
> 
> Now enough of me rambling, please enjoy this chapter :)

_**Chapter Seventeen:** _

Hank knocks loudly on the door.

He hears a grunt and the brunet sighs before knocking again. He knows it’s early, but he has a solid reason. He needs to talk to Logan before he disappears to god knows where. He worries about Alex and even though the blond does a good job fooling everyone else that he’s fine, Hank can see right through it.

He was not going to sit around and watch his husband get worse and worse.

He looks up and gives Scott a apologetic smile as he squints at him. “Dude, it’s six in the morning. What the hell do you want? Scratch that, why are you even awake?” He asks tiredly, rubbing at his eyes and yawning. “Sorry Scott, just got some business to take care of. May I talk to Logan?” He asks and the other male holds up a finger before swinging the door more closed and mumbling to the other man in the room.

Hank doesn’t bother trying to listen in, just as long as he gets to talk to Logan today is all he asks for. Scott swings the door open and gives him another tired look. “Yeah, he says he will meet you at the canteen in ten minutes.” He says and Hank nods. “Thanks Scott, I suggest you get some more sleep.” He says and only grins amused when Scott huffs before closing the door. “You try getting some sleep asshole.”

Huh, so Alex and Scott have some things in common.

Like not being a morning person and get grumpy when woken up early is one example.

He walks down to the canteen and was pleased to see the place empty accept the cooking staff, currently getting breakfast ready for when everyone wakes up. He heads over to one of the tables and takes a seat, keeping his back to the wall, giving him the perfect view of the entire cafeteria.

One of the staff come over with a cup of coffee and places it down. “Do you need sugar and cream?” The young girl asks. “No thank you, can I get another cup of coffee? Logan is coming to join me in eight minutes.” He says and she gives him a smile before heading back into the kitchen.

Hank takes a sip of the caffeine and checks his watch to see how much longer the other man was going to take. Hopefully this talk will get them somewhere and have everything solved. He had to admit though, it was good seeing Alex excited for something again, to see that spark in his eyes. He came to bed late last night, busy working on something with Jean, he still wasn’t sure what it was yet but he had a feeling it was to locate that computer thing that controls all the Sentinels. What really surprised him was the fact that Alex cuddled right up to him. The last few nights, Alex didn’t want to be touched. He stayed facing away from him and kept his limbs close to himself as if he was forbidden himself to seek the comfort he needed.

As if he thought he didn’t deserve it.

The same staff member came out with another cup of coffee and place some sugar and cream down beside it. “Thanks.” He says and she smiles. “Your welcome.” She says before quickly going back into the kitchen to help prepare the breakfast that will be served in a couple of hours. Hank hears the door open and he watches as Logan steps into the room. The man carefully looks around the cafeteria before spotting him and heading towards him.

“You needed to talk to me?” He says gruffly and Hank points at the chair, causing him to sigh before sitting down and instantly grabbing the cup of coffee in front of him. The brunet watches him grab two packets of sugar and pour a little bit of cream into the cup and quickly stirring it before taking a grateful sip.

“So are we going to talk or are you just going to sit there and watch me?” Logan asks.

“I thought we were friends.” He supplies and Logan raises both eyebrows in surprise. “We are kid.” He says. Hank leans forward, studying the man in front of him. “What’s your problem with Alex?” He asks and Logan shrugs. “It’s none of your business.” He says and Hank clenches his jaw. “It is my business when your god damn nagging and complaining is tearing him down!” He snaps loudly and he ignores the curious looks from the kitchen to see what’s going on.

“No it’s not. He’s fine.” He huffs. “To everyone else he looks fine but I can see right through that curtain. He is my husband and I will not watch you tear him down more and more. So you better tell me what your god damn problem is with him or I will make you regret it.” He growls. “Is that a threat?” He asks surprised and Hank calmly gets out of his chair and grabs his jacket.

“Not unless I have to make it a threat. Just remember that your choices have consequences.” He says before turning and leaving the room. He needs to give the man time to process what he just said to him.

Logan better make the right choice.

~*~

“God I am so tired.” Alex whines as he falls onto the bed.

Hank chuckles amused as he watches fondly as Alex takes the whole entire bed. “Hey, move over will you? I gotta have some room to sleep as well.” He says, smacking him in the arm lightly. Alex grunts and mumbles something into the pillow. “Can you say that again without talking into the pillow?”

Alex lifts his head to squint at him. “I said can you turn off the lights? They’re blinding me.” He mumbles and the brunet only shakes his head as he turns to flick them off anyway. He could never deny him anything anyway. “Better?” He asks as he takes his shirt off and changes into some sweatpants. Alex turns to watch him and he grins. “It is now, get over here.” He says, sitting up and making grabby hands at him. “Bossy.” He teases and Alex grins.

Hank walks over and let the blond take his hand, only to be pulled roughly down that causes him to fall onto the bed, nearly knocking the breath out of him. “So how was your day?” Alex asks once he moves Hank’s limbs to where he wants them to be and settles down. “I like to think it was full filling. It will be even better tomorrow.” He comments and the blond gives him a confused look. “Why?” He asks curious.

“I heard you two have a plan and going to tell us tomorrow hopefully.” He says and Alex smiles into his chest. “Yeah and I think it will work. No, I know it will work.” He says more confident. Hank grins as he looks down to his lover. “Remember when you were insecure about your work?” He asks suddenly.

“Yeah, all of us didn’t know what the hell we were doing. Look where we are now. God it feels like it was a long time ago from the beginning.” The blond sighs out and the brunet couldn’t help but agree with him. It does feel like a long time ago. They were all teenagers, grieving from what they lost and now they were adults and mentors to others. It was still strange to see younger doctors look up to him for help and advice to become better. Hell sometimes he still feels like a teenager, fumbling around and trying to figure out how to properly dress a wound without it getting infected.

“Are you going to tell me what the plan is?” He asks and Alex hums, as if he was seriously thinking about it. “I guess you will just have to wait to find out.” He says and Hank raises an eyebrow. “But I’m your husband.” He whines and pouts. Alex snorts as he turns to him. “That whine.” He says and the brunet huffs. “I know but come on. Tell me please?” He asks nicely and he pulls him closer, pressing soft kisses against his neck. “Nope sorry, I promise Jean I wouldn’t tell anyone until tomorrow.” Alex says breathlessly, tilting his head to the side to offer Hank more skin for kisses.

Hank only hums as he noses the soft blond hair by his ear. “Pretty please? Aren’t you supposed to tell your spouse everything?” He whispers into his ear, feeling pretty good when the blond shivers. “And where’s the fun in that?” He asks and Hank nips at his ear. “Brat.” He says and Alex smiles and turns his head for a proper kiss. “Please you love it when I’m a brat.”  
Hank chuckles as he brushes the blond’s bangs out of his eyes. His hair was growing longer again. “I love you all the time.” He corrects him, causing Alex to hum as he presses light kisses along his jaw. “Didn’t you say you were tired?” He asks when the blond crawled into his lap which he definitely wasn’t complaining about. “Hmm not tired anymore.” He whispers into his ear before nipping at his earlobe.

“Do you have something else in mine?” He asks and Alex smirks. “Oh I definitely have something in mind.” He says roughly, his voice lowers and Hank kisses him, rolling them so he was on top. “I’ll happily oblige to make you happy.” He says before pressing n=another kiss to his lips, the blond huffing a laugh.

Yeah times were good right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't Hank a great husband?
> 
> Will Logan tell Alex the truth?
> 
> Will the plan work in the next chapter?
> 
> Stay tuned to find out :)
> 
> (Hopefully Soon)


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short. 
> 
> College is very stressful and keeps you very busy.

_**Chapter Eighteen:** _

Alex sighs as he wanders through the halls.

He had an hour before they all get together and talk about how the rebellion was doing. An hour before Jean tells them what the grand plan was. He quickly gets onto his laptop, anxious to get away from his negative thoughts and keeping himself distracted. He smiles at his background picture of him and Hank. Maybe he can convince him to get a dog.

Dogs are great, always wanted one. 

Kids will be great as well.

He shakes his thoughts to get back to what he was doing. He quickly fiddles around, lazily reading reports and seeing what Blackbird was doing. Ororo was doing regular flying with the plane and she was a very quick learner. The reports seem to have anything remotely interesting for the hacker to find any joy into and quickly exits out and just ends up staring at the picture that he saved as his wallpaper of them when they were younger. When their relationship was still new then.

He feels tempted to just skip this meeting just to get some more sleep. He forgot he was supposed to wake up early the next morning and of course Hank is still bright and chipper in the morning and Alex already had three cups of coffee and is still exhausted. But he couldn’t help but feel a bit more human after these pass few days. Now he’s just trying not to doze off as the hour passes by.

Maybe a few minutes of sleep wouldn’t hurt.

“Hey kid.” His eyes snap up to see Logan and internally he lets out a sigh. He’s not mentally prepare for this and he just finds he doesn’t care anymore. He already said what his negative thoughts think so he just braces himself for the next blow of mean viscous words.

“I’m not really in the mood to deal with this. Can you wait until tomorrow?” He asks, his eyes blinking slowly and he frowns when Logan simply sits across from him. “I just wanted to apologize.” He says and Alex blinks. He really wasn’t expecting that and he takes the still open laptop off his lap and places it onto the table as he sits up to get a good look at this man across from him. He sees the man’s eyes look to his laptop to see the wallpaper but Alex was busy trying to figure Logan out as if he was a puzzle.

Logan was a puzzle.

“Apology accepted.” He says when he sees that the man was actually apologizing for how he’s acting these past few days and maybe now the man can leave so he can get a few minutes of precious sleep. He blinks when suddenly a cardboard cup of coffee suddenly appears in front of him and he narrows his eyes at Logan suspiciously.

Who the hell is this and where did Logan go?

“Relax kid, the coffee isn’t poisoned, you look tired.” He comments and the blond rolled his eyes before taking a careful sip.

Alex warily places it back onto the table and the man sighs as he shifts in his seat. “Why?” He asks suddenly. He wants to know why, he wants to know the reason. In some way, he needs to know if the reason was true. That he was dangerous, that he had no reason to stay, that he can show Logan that he was good. “Kid, I respect you. You went through some shit but knowing from my experience. People with troubled past tend to relapse and act out again. I would know, I have. I nearly lost my relationship with Scott.” He says and Alex narrows his eyes at him.

“We have a lot in common and I’m sorry to judge and treat you like a criminal when in the past people treated me that way.” He says and Alex couldn’t tell if he was genuine or if he should worry. But Logan was his older bother’s spouse and if Scott sees something in Logan that caused him to fall in love with the man, then he should give him a chance as well.

“Don’t worry about it man. We might have stuff in common but we defiantly don’t have act in common. I hate cigars, I would rather run in the street naked then take one puff of those.” He says, causing Logan to chuckle. “I like how you think kid.” He says and Alex raises an eyebrow. “What?” He asks, noticing the look.

“I’m not a kid.” He says and he grins. “Don’t take offense to it, it’s what I call everyone.” He says and the blond scoffs but accepts it. “Now come on, we got a meeting to get to.” He says as he stands and holds out a hand and Alex takes it. He helps Alex up then patiently waits as the blond quickly packs his laptop bag then they both head there way. “By the way. Your husband can be quite protective.” He comments and the blond shrugs. “He gets like that. Family is important and I am part of his.” He says and the man chuckles.

“Well kid. Since your Scott’s little brother, you and your husband are now part of mine.” He says and Alex smiles, it always gives him a warm feeling in his chest when someone reminds him that Scott is his brother. Alex always thought he was alone and it really makes him feel so much better knowing that now he has a lot of people that are part of his family now.

He knows it will take a little while for him to fully forgive Logan but now that he explained why he treated him like he did, it makes sense. They both have a lot in common and it makes them more connected than others realized but it gives him some kind of closure knowing that he can talk to the man about his flashbacks and nightmares because he gets it. Indeed Hank was great to talk to but knowing that someone who actually experienced prison and being raised by shitty parents makes it better in some way.

Alex can’t really explain it but it feels better in some way.

So when he sits down beside his husband and Hank asks if everything is alright. The blond just simply grins. “Everything’s perfect. Thank you.” He says before leaning over and gives him a quick kiss. Amusement dancing in his eyes, Hank raises an eyebrow. “For what?” He asks. “I know what you did.” Was all he had to say before Hank smiles and kisses his knuckles. “Anything for you love.”

A smile is all he receives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww everything is fine and dandy now. 
> 
> Or is it? 
> 
>  
> 
> Thoughts?


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. College has been keeping me super busy and the last two weeks were my midterms and I spend my weekends sleeping cause I don't get enough during the week. Not to mention I live an hour away from my college so I'm constantly driving back and fourth and yeah. 
> 
> But I got reading week and it's finally here, now that I got the week off I can finally update. God I miss writing so much! I finally feel like myself writing up this chapter and posting it. 
> 
> But enough of me rambling, please enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter Nineteen:**

“Wait a second. You want to take it’s head off, turn it on and hack into it’s main hard drive to get the location of this computer?” 

The blond pauses as Sean asks the question. “Yeah, sounds about right.” He says while shrugging. 

So this was the main plan. Honestly it was about time, Hank didn’t convince his husband enough to tell him last night. Which honestly hurts his ego, he was great at getting Alex to tell him something early so he knows what to expect. His negotiating skills must be a little rough and needs to start practicing again. 

Hell he even went all out and his blond still didn’t say a single word about the plan. 

It makes sense, it was genius really and it makes him proud knowing that he wasn’t the only genius in the relationship. Alex was smart as well, just with computers and well anything technical really. 

Hank gets lost when he looks at something that was really complicated. Hell he has no idea how they got all the information out of that machine. If Hank was on the job, he wouldn’t even know where to start. 

“That is actually a really good idea.” Logan praises and Hank hides a smirk at everyone’s surprised expressions that were aiming at the man. Logan notices the stares and scowls at them. “What are you all looking at?” He asks and everyone quickly adverted their gazes. “So when do you start?” Scott asks, finally saying something for the first time in the meeting. Jean and Alex automatically started the meeting without needing any encouragement, both extremely excited to tell their idea to the group in front of them. 

“Uh, well first I need to figure out how to safely remove the head without damaging it, then I need approximately eight computers to safely plug into it so the connections don’t blow out and not overload my one computer, and get the proper tools and materials we need.” He lists off. “Oh and we need two computer techs. Not for hacking, but for checking the computer vitals and making sure they aren’t overheating.” Jean adds with a sweet innocent smile.

Alex copies her smile, both knowing they were asking a lot out of him.

Hank would agree in a heartbeat. This is their one chance to finally end it where it all started. Scott hums, as if he was seriously thinking about it. Logan looks about ready to say something to his own husband when a new voice pipes up from the doorway. 

“Give them what they need, this could be the final break we need.”

Hank turns around, shocked to see it was Erik. He hasn’t seen the man in over three months. He looks much better than he did when they first got here. He was clean shaven, clearly has a new haircut and his clothes weren’t wrinkled and out of place. He looks like the leader that Hank once knew. Scott stares at the German and Erik just stare back, not flinching once. After a few seconds of tense silence Scott gives his a sharp nod, the other man nodding back. 

Looks like they reached a mutual agreement. 

“I agree, work quickly.” Scott demands before dismissing everyone. Hank stands up, inching closer to Alex as they waited for Scott and Logan to leave. When it was the original seven remaining in the room. “It’s so good to see you Erik.” Raven says relieved and the man smiles. “I know it’s been a long while and I truly want to apologize for my absence the last few months. It wasn’t fair to you guys to be abandoned like that.” He apologizes and Darwin slings an arm around the man. 

“No worries, we understood you needed time. But man I have to say that it’s good to have you back.” He says with a grin, Sean hooting an celebrating cheer, loudly expressing his agreement. “Well it looks like you had a good man leading you guys.” He says softly. “It’s only temporarily right?” Angel asks and everyone looks at him with worried eyes. 

The man looks conflicted and Hank couldn’t help but wonder what would it be like if it was the other way around. If Erik was the one who betrayed them and not Charles. He wonders what the difference would be. He knows better than to dwell on it so as soon as it popped into his mind, he quickly pushes it away as he sits down. “I will talk to Scott and see if we can reach an agreement on how to both be a leader.” He replies. 

“That sounds really good.” Sean says while grinning. “Welcome back Erik.” Hank says, not wanting to feel left out on saying something to the man. “Thanks Hank.” He says and the brunet gives him a nod. “Well I got to go ahead and get started on the plan.” Alex says and quickly presses a quick kiss to Hank’s cheek before leaving the room. 

“Sorry Alex didn’t say anything, he’s been really busy lately.” Hank says and Erik smiles. “I heard.” He comments dryly. 

With a shake of his head, the man then smiles softly and goes to head to the door. “If any of you need me, I will be in Scott’s office. We need to discuss how to co operate with each other during these rough times.” He says before heading out the door. “Man, I never thought I would see Erik out and about again.” Darwin says quietly as he sits down. Angel gently places a hand onto his shoulder and giving it a light squeeze, causing him to place his over hers gently in return. Hank smiles softly at the interaction between them. 

“You’re right. He’s changed, he will never be the same.” Angel replies in return to his comment. Hank looks back to the door where he just went through and he startles seeing Charles standing in the doorway. With that creepy smile. 

“W-what?” He whispers to himself. “Hank, are you okay?” Raven asks and Hank turns to her and smiles. “Yeah, I’m exhausted.” He says quickly before looking back to the doorway to see there was no one there. He furrows his brows, trying to make sense of what he just saw but he knows better than to say something about it. He can’t have them thinking that he is going crazy. Not again. 

_He wasn’t real._

“Maybe you should go lay down for a nap.” Sean says looking concerned and the brunet nods. “I think that’s a great idea. I’ll see you guys later.” He says tiredly and the other nod. Hank slowly walks out of the room, heading towards his room. His breath hitches when his a sudden ring pierces through his head, causing him to get dizzy and his vision turning white. Leaning against the wall, he places his hand onto his head. 

_God I must be more tired than I thought._

He doesn’t know how long he stands there leaning against the wall, trying to catch his breath. It felt like hours and soon his vision goes back to normal. Hank sighs and pushes himself away from the wall, groggily shuffling down the hall he pushes open the door and doesn’t bother turning the lights off, the darkness in the room feels like relief behind his eyes and dulls the sudden headache that came out of nowhere. 

He kicks his shoes off and collapsing onto the bed, he groans as his muscles relax with slight pain twitching through them. He manages to get the covers over him and place his head onto the pillow before sleep pulls him under into a relax state. 

If only it truly was. 

~*~

_“Good morning Henry. Today is Monday, May 26th, 2045.”_

_No._

_No, this can’t be happening._

_He quickly opens his eyes and shots up and looks around, his surroundings confirming his fears._

_It couldn’t have been a dream. He can’t be back here. He lifts his hand, eyeing it and pinching himself causing himself to hiss and air struggles to enter his lungs. “No, no, no, no.” He mumbles as he rolls out of the bed and landing onto the wooden floor. “Alex!?” He calls, forcing himself up and racing around the apartment, praying to see him. Alex knows what to do, he can get him out of this hell._

_He checks the bathroom, he checks the kitchen, any hiding places and he quickly realizes that he’s alone. His eyes lock onto the front door and he tries to open it but the knob refuses to turn. Panic rises up in him and Hank finds himself banging onto the door. “Help! Let me out! Please!” He cries out and his phone suddenly rings._

_Hank freezes. He knows what’s going to happen when he picks up that phone. He knows who’s calling. But maybe, just maybe it was Alex. He races to the nightstand to pick up the phone he brings it to his ear. “Alex?” He asks, his voice hopeful._

_“Hey Henry, wake up. I sent the helicopter to pick you up, you just have to do a few tests. Don’t forget your badge or they won’t let you in. Uh, listen, it’s great that you decided to join the company. It’s great to have my best friend working beside me. I’ll see you soon.”_

_He drops the phone and suddenly finds himself onto his knees. Hank forces the sob that tries to escape down and he squeezes his eyes shut, placing his hands over his ears. “No, no please. I can’t be back here, I can’t.” He whimpers, his body rocking back and fourth as he tries to get ahold of himself._

_Hank can’t lose his memories again. He can’t forget his mother, or his friends. He can’t forget Alex again. He refuses for it to happen again. Anger suddenly flares and he throws the phone across the room with a yell, seeing the phone shatter against the wall with a satisfying crack causes him to feel good going against the program._

_“Hank?”_

_His head shots up to stare at the door with his eyes wide. “Hank, baby?” A voice whisper on the other side of the door again with concern. “Alex.” He whimpers and he slams against the door, placing his ear against the door to hear him more clearly. “Hank, where are you?” It asks again and he laughs, letting a smile appear as he slides down until he was on the floor, curling up. “I’m right here Alex.” He says relieved and he places his head against the door. “Open the door Hank.” He demands and Hank whimpers._

_“I can’t. The door’s locked.” He says as he tries to open the door again. “Hank I don’t understand.” Alex whines and Hank doesn’t understand why he sounds like he’s in pain. “Alex?” He asks._

_“Henry.”_

_The brunet spins around and his breath stops. “Mom?” He asks and the woman smiles as she stands in the center of the apartment. “Hey honey. My sweet baby boy. Look how much you’ve grown.” She whispers. Tears fill his eyes as he stands up and inches closer to his mother. “Oh honey come here.” She says and opens her arms and he hugs her. “Mom.” He whispers, her comfort and warmth as him feeling like he was safe again. “My sweet angel. I’m so proud of you.” Edna whispers as she places her hand against his cheek._

_“You are?” He asks and she giggles. “You’re so handsome.” She says, placing a kiss against his forehead. “I miss you. I miss you so much mom.” He whispers and she smiles sadly. “Oh honey, I miss you too.”_

_Hank jumps at the sound of gunfire out of the door. He turns as someone knocks onto the door. “Hank!” Hank startles at the sudden yell, at the sudden urgency in his voice. “Alex?!” He asks, feeling worried as he rushes to the door and grabs onto the door. “Don’t honey.” His mother suddenly says and he stares at her is shock. “I have to save Alex mom.” He says and she shakes her head. “No you don’t.” She says sternly. “Hank! Hank where are you?” The brunet turns to open the door when a hand grabs his shoulder and yanks him back._

_“That’s not Alex.” She admits and he stares at her. “What do you mean that’s not Alex?” He asks annoyed and she sighs. “That thing is pretending to be your husband.” She insists and the banging on the door becomes more urgent. “Hank! Hank please, open the door please. Please before it’s too late. It’s coming.” Alex begs, sounding afraid. “Mom.” Hank pleads and she shakes her head. “It’s not him. You have to trust me.” She whispers fiercely to him and Hank squeezes his eyes shut._

_Edna pulls him into her arms, holding onto him tightly. “Hank wake up.” She whispers. “What?” He asks confused. “Wake up. Hank wake up!”_

“Hank!” 

The brunet wakes up with a cry and arms suddenly wrap around him. “Shhh.” Hank clings onto Alex as a sob wracks out of him. The blond running a hand through his hair. “Shhh it’s okay baby.” Alex whispers soothingly as the brunet shudders and squeezes him tightly. “Alex.” He whimpers. 

“It’s just a dream. I’m here.” Hank buries his head into his husband’s neck as he shivers and cling onto him. His breath heaving, air being a stranger and refusing to stay in his lungs. “Breathe Hank. In and out just like that.” Hank places his nose into the golden hair as he breathes in the scent of vanilla and a scent that was just Alex. They stay together like that for what feels like hours as Hank calms his shaky breaths. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Alex hesitantly asks as he was finally able to pull back, only to frame the brunet’s face with his hands. Hank shakes his head, unable to say the words. “Were you back there? In that apartment?” He asks and Hank makes a wounded noise, confirming Alex’s suspicions. “It’s okay. You won’t go back there. Never I promise.” He whispers and Hank nods. Hank stares at his lover as the blond’s thumb wipes away the tear that managed to escape his eyes and his hands shakily raise up as he grips onto the blond’s wrists. 

“How long have I been asleep?” He asks and Alex gives him a small smile. “Seven hours. You must’ve been exhausted.” He comments and the brunet gives him a smile in return. “Thanks Alex, I’m sorry-”

“No, don’t you dare apologize for having a nightmare. It what makes you human, we all have nightmares.” He cuts him off and Hank couldn’t help but smile at how serious his husband was. The brunet leans forward and pulls him into a kiss to show his gratitude. Actions speak louder than words and Hank couldn’t say how grateful and how much he loves this amazing, wonderful person in front of him. Alex complies easily, somehow always knowing what Hank needs. “Do you think you can get more sleep?” The blond asks and Hank shakes his head. “Okay, that’s okay.” Alex reassures him as he lays down beside his lover. 

“Tell me how the project is doing?” Hank asks, desperate for anything to distract him he places his head onto Alex’s chest. Hank didn’t do this often, he prefers to have Alex laying on him but tonight was different. Hank needs to make sure that this was real, that it wasn’t all a dream. It seems like his husband understands what he needs because he settles down and keeps running his hand through his hair that Hank adores when he does it. 

Alex talks quietly, speaking about how Scott and Erik assigned him the worst computer technicians that didn’t know the difference between software and hardware. Hank listens to his heartbeat and the soft rumble that goes through his chest every time he says something and the brunet presses closer to the other man. His long limbs curling up as he wraps himself around the shorter male but Alex doesn’t complain once. 

Never complains about Hank’s needs. He just accepts it and Hank will always gladly give it in return when he needs it. 

After all Alex was right. 

They were only human. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww poor Hank, having nightmares are the worst. 
> 
> Any thoughts on this chapter?


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now my week is almost up so I don't know when I will be able to update. Hopefully sooner than I think. My second midterms are coming up in November so hopefully before then. 
> 
> College man. Likes to keep you on your toes.

_**Chapter Twenty:** _

_Don’t strangle the computer techs, they’re learning you just have to be patient._

Alex seems to be repeating this to himself everyday as he teaches them how a computer actually works and how to properly program and create programs.   
It’s a very long, long process. 

“What do I do again?”

Alex grits his jaw and takes a very deep slow breath. “I told you a million times what you’re supposed to do. Can you just bloody listen to me?!” He snaps, causing the tech to flinch and give him a sheepish look. “Is everything alright over here?” Jean asks and the blond gives her a dark look. 

“How about we take turns. You go have a break and I’ll get them started on what they’re supposed to do.” She says and nudges him to leave. Alex scowls as he leaves the lab and head straight to his brother’s office. “Why the hell did you give us the slowest and swear to god, the dumbest people to us?” Alex asks as he sits down and Scott sighs. “Because they were the only ones who weren’t doing something.” He says tiredly. 

“I see why no one wants to work with them.” He mutters darkly as he eyes his brother. “Is everything alright?” He asks softly. Scott gives him a surprised look at the sudden change of tone and curses himself for having his brother call him out. “Yeah, everything is fine.” He says and winces. “Right.” The blond deadpans. 

“I’ll let that one slide since your my older brother, now how about you tell me the truth this time. Is everything alright?” He asks after Scott refuses to say anything. “I’m just tired okay Alex. Drop it.” He says, his tone clipped causing the younger brother to narrow his eyes at him. “I know we haven’t known each other in a while, but the one thing you should seriously know by now is that family is important to me. You are apart of my family too.” He encourages and the brunet sighs as he drops the pen he was fiddling with and pinches the bridge of his nose.   
“It’s not work related so it’s not important.” He finally confesses. “Ah so it’s personal. Relationship problems?” He asks and Scott goes to argue, pauses and admits defeat by nodding his head. Scott doesn’t elaborate but Alex kind of understands what’s going on. He has a theory so he was going to throw it out in the ball park and see if he was anywhere close to what was actually going on in Scott’s life. 

“I have a theory and you are going to tell me if I’m right or not. You’re the leader of everyone here. Whether it was intentional or not it happened, and you are constantly busy doing paperwork, arranging those dreaded meetings, solving other people problems in the process and whatever goes with your job. Logan does what he does, I actually really don’t know what he does other than having those kinda cool superhero powers with the super healing and stuff, but that’s not important. No he’s busy, you’re busy which means you two don’t have much time together anymore. If any is a miracle these pass few days with how busy it’s been like yikes, but you probably feel like you don’t know your husband anymore and that you two have grown distant and you’re afraid.”

Scott stares at him with wide eyes and Alex only shifts and places his elbows onto his knees and decides that it’s probably best to explain what he meant about the whole afraid part.   
“You’re scared that you two will split, that Logan might find someone else which I believe is unlikely but you still have those dark thoughts. I mean everyone does, it’s part of the this whole relationship thing and I’m getting off track. Anyway, you’re afraid that you two are losing that bond between each other and it might not ever come back. If my theory is right, I believe you should take leave, let Erik handle it for about, let’s say a week, so you can have time with your husband and realize over time that those dark thoughts you have were silly and you feel happy again.” 

The office is silent and Alex found it amusing that Scott’s mouth was gaping like a fish and he was eager to see if he was right. “So, am I right or anywhere close?” He asks and that seems to snap Scott out of his trance and throws his hands up into the air. “How the hell did you know?! Am I really that obvious?” He asks and the blond shrugs. “Not really, you hide your emotions very well, by the way that’s a bad coping mechanism. It’s not healthy bottling your emotions up.” He adds. 

“Well shit, I mean you got it spot on. Also since when do you say theory?” He asks and the blond smiles. “I don’t know. I guess Hank’s rubbing off on me. I’ve spending a lot of time with him.” He says and Scott nods. “Clearly.” He mutters under his breath. “Hey but I’m serious, You and Logan are soulmates. He does not seem the type to go sleeping around behind your back.” He says and Scott nods. “Really?” He asks and Alex never seen his older brother look so vulnerable. “Really.” He says and Scott gives him a small smile. 

“Now I’m going back to work, make sure those techs aren’t playing games again. And you are going to call Erik in here, give yourself time off and spend it with your husband.” He says as he opens the door. “Hey Alex?” 

The blond pauses and turns to him. “Marriage suits you. Hank’s good for you, I’m glad you’re happy.” He says and Alex grins as he nods to him before leaving the room. 

Turns out he wasn’t too rusty being a little brother after all. 

~*~

Turns out taking the head off a dangerous killing machine was easier then both Alex and Jean thought. 

The only problem was that the second they did, the whole system went into lockdown. Which means they can’t get into the hard drive to shut it down, which means they will have to do it manually that could take days, if not weeks, which means they are screwed. 

Alex will admit he may be going a little too overdramatic here. 

One thing though is he might be a little in love with whoever created the computer code for this robot, because, dear god it’s beautiful. However Jean doesn’t seem to share his opinion at the complex coding they have to unravel. “I don’t get how happy you are with this.” She points out and the male shrugged. “What? It’s gorgeous, how complex it is, how it changes every few minutes. I would give this creator a gold metal for well he created this beauty.” 

“Should I be concerned?” 

Jean turns to see who it was but Alex didn’t need to. “I don’t know Hank, honestly I would be.” She says and the brunet scoffs. “No you don’t, I am just commenting.” He murmurs as he stares intently at all the little ones and zeros. He feels Hank wrap his arms around him and the blond relaxes in his hold. He didn’t realize he was staring so intently at the screen until his husband covers his eyes that causes him to blink rapidly and his hand instinctly raises up to take it off his eyes. 

“You back to Earth?” Hank asks in his ear and Alex looks towards him to see Jean also staring intently at him with concern in her eyes. “Yeah, don’t be jealous I was trying to figure out the puzzle is all.” He says and Hank gives him a look. “What?” Alex didn’t like how they were staring at him and shifts, uncomfortable with their stares. “Did you hear any of the conversation?” He asks and Alex chuckles. “Yeah, you were asking if you should be worried about how I was just commenting on the coding.” 

“Alex, that was awhile ago.” Jean says and Alex eyes quickly snap to the clock to see it’s almost dinner time. “Huh, sorry must have been more in thought.” He says. “It’s okay, how about we go see if dinner is ready?” Jean asks and Alex nods mutely. 

He was still confused when they head off to bed.

 

“You look much happier now.” Alex comments as he accepts the coffee that his brother hands to him. “Yes, I’m glad you pushed me to take some time off.” He replies with as he smiles. “I’m glad.” He says softly. 

“Have you figured out how to take the thing off the lockdown?” Scott asks and Alex sighs. “No.” He grouches as he slouches down into his seat. Scott gives him a sympathetic look before patting his knee. “Don’t worry, you’re get there.” He says. Alex likes to believe that but even the best still run into problems. Nobody is perfect, Alex just needs time to learn it. 

“Uh well, we learned some new things with Blackbird.” Scott finally confesses. “And?” He encourages. Scott takes a deep breath before taking a sip of his own coffee. “Shaw is getting worse. They uh taking children and either start training for his army, or training them to be sex slaves.” He admits, a disgusted look flashing over in his eyes. “Sex slaves?” Alex asks breathless. This can’t be true, to think Shaw would be so vile to make the young children suffer by his hands as well. 

“I don’t know how to tell the rest.” Scott nearly chokes out and Alex places a hand onto his shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay. We will figure it out.” He says but the blond feels concerned. Is there something that he doesn’t know about? Alex feels alarmed when Scott starts to cry and he quickly sits beside him and pull him into a hug. “Hey, don’t cry. I know it sounds awful but we will get them out. We all will work much faster now, I won’t give up.” He soothes and Scott sniffles as he wipes his eyes. “There’s something I have to tell you.” He confesses and dread fills the blond. 

He better not be saying what he thinks he’s saying. 

Because if he is, Alex will have no idea how to comfort him, or how to react. Because all this time they have been worrying about the Sentinels when really they should have focus on…   
“Scott.” He whispers and his brother looks at him with sad eyes. “Logan and I have a daughter.” He confesses and Alex closes his eyes. “Damn it Scott.” He mutters but pulls him closer, offering comfort that the brunet obviously needs. “I’m sorry.” He apologizes as he presses a kiss to the side of his head, Scott hugging him tighter. “We’re gonna get her out, I promise we are going to get her out.” He whispers. 

It makes sense now. Why Logan and Scott’s relationship seems strained. He doesn’t know what happened but he won’t jump to conclusions. Alex was happy to know they were still depending on each other instead of blaming each other. It wouldn’t do their little girl any good. Especially when she comes home to find her parents don’t love each other anymore. He won’t prod for answers, not when Scott is in so much distress right now. Not even after, it took a long while for Scott to even tell him he had a little girl. He will tell him when he’s ready. He doesn’t know how long they stay like that but Scott’s sobs slowly turned into sniffles until they were just hugging, Scott breathes softly into his shoulder and Alex just rocks them back and fourth softly, slowly, just enough that they can register they are moving but it also offers comfort. 

It wasn’t until the blond notice that Scott was slowly dozing off in his hold that he slowly shuffles them to Scott’s room. The brunet doesn’t say anything, he just numbly walks along with his younger brother. Alex tries not to worry too much but he never saw his brother react like this before. He was always so strong, brave, confident, but Alex supposes that even the strongest people have weaknesses, they just hate showing it. 

They hate being pitied. 

Alex opens the door slowly and flicks on the lights as he gently urges him into the room. “There we go, now lets get you ready for bed.” He says softly so not to disturb him even more. Alex has a feeling that Scott isn’t listening anyway, he’s probably exhausted from all the crying. Alex makes a mental note to leave a glass of water by his bed so when he wakes up he can get rehydrated from all the crying he did. Scott easily goes into bed without a fight, he probably knows better than to fight against him since sleep is probably for the best, and Alex helps him get his shoes off and his jacket. 

This is one of the things they don’t have in common. Alex has no idea what it’s like to know your kid is out there suffering from Shaw’s hands. Especially with this recent development that the man created for children to become sex slaves pushed him to his breaking point. It’s disgusting to hear the news, that Shaw’s men are going to touch young children. It makes him feel nauseous just thinking about it, but knowing when it’s your little girl? Alex has no idea what Scott is thinking. He can never imagine. 

Once he has the covers over him, he grabs a glass and fills it in the bathroom before gently placing it onto the nightstand. “Goodnight Scott, get some rest.” He whispers softly before pressing a gentle kiss against the brunet’s forehead. He flicks the lights off and gently closes the door. 

He needs to get back to work. Not for him but for a little girl that desperately needs saving.

For the sake of both parents.

~*~

“I’m in.” 

“What, how!?” 

“Four all nighters and lots of coffee, that’s how.” Alex explains tiredly. Jean winces as she grabs the coffee out of the blond’s hand. “You should probably stop drinking that then.” Jean doesn’t wince at Alex’s glare. Matter in fact she gives him a look that dares him to challenge her. “Fine.” He consents and she gives him a smug smile that he promptly decided to ignore.   
“Let’s get this baby going, you guys ready?” He asks and the computer geeks give him a wide eyed look. Alex has taken to calling them geeks once he finds out they know more than they let on once they got out of the games. They just needed a push in the right direction that Alex gave them. It was almost like pushing someone in the deep end of the pool that didn’t know how to swim and let them figure out how to swim themselves. They got a handle on it quickly and the blond has to admit that he was proud of them. 

Not that he will ever tell them. 

But he does feel proud of them. 

“Should we get the others?” She asks and he shakes his head. “I don’t want to get their hopes up if we can’t discover the location.” He says. That’s the last thing he wants for the others. Thankfully the ginger understands what he means because she gives him a curt nod and sits down at her computer. “Turning it on.” She warns before pressing a few keys on her rig and the Sentinel’s eyes flicker on as it begins to hum. 

“Starting the trace now.” 

Alex vaguely hears the door open but he decides to ignore it in favour of watching the screen in front of him. He knows Erik and the others will be upset at the fact that they continue this without them but Alex just wants what’s best for the others. Even if it means making them angry at him. Ever since Scott confessed to him that he had a baby girl, he couldn’t help but notice that both Scott and Logan begin to trust him more. Open up to him. 

“Uh guys, the Sentinel’s overheating.” 

“Keep going, not yet.” This could be their only chance, Alex was going to push it as far as it can go. He’s going to push it pass it’s limit if he has to. He can hear Jean ask if he’s sure but he finds he doesn’t care. “The power is fluctuating.” One of the other geeks cautions. 

“Shut it down.” Someone demands and Alex quickly snatches Jean’s wrist as she makes a move to obey the command. “Not yet.” He growls and she looks alarmed, flicking her eyes to the door and back to him. “Summers, stand down.” Alex can recall it’s Erik that demanding him to stop it but what does he know? All he’s done is hide in his room for months because he was ashamed of his pride and that his ego got shot to hell. He hasn’t been working hard to get this close, he hasn’t been calling the shots, Alex will only listen to two people now. 

He admits that he doesn’t trust Erik anymore. 

All he talks about is how people who are comprised and vulnerable shouldn’t be fighting, well Erik is fucking comprise and Alex is making his own decisions now. Erik be damned.   
“Summers! I said stand down.” 

He knows he should listen. He knows, but he was just so tired of fighting all the damn time. Of living in a tense fucking war and if they can stop it, then they will. He lets go of Jean’s wrist and turns back to his computer. “Jean make the right choice. It’s up to you to make the decision.” He calmly urges her and she gives him a frightened look before it quickly fades and she nods with a fierce determine look. “Sorry Erik but this is too important.” She elaborated and Alex gives her a thankful look. 

They all jump when suddenly two loud gunshots echo out in the small room causing them to flinch and duck instinctly and sparks fly. Alex looks up in shock to see the Sentinel’s head damaged and sparks flying. “No.” Jean gasps before she runs over and takes the CPU out of it. It’s all shot to hell. 

“What the fuck Erik!?” Alex hissed and he freezes when he feels the muzzle of the gun rest against the side of his head. “I said stand down. I told you to shut it down and you disobeyed a direct order.” Erik growls breathing heavily. Cold chills travel down the blond’s spine before anger is easily replaced instead of fear. “You haven’t been the leader in months. I don’t listen to you anymore.” He argued turning to glare at the German. 

Alex starts to brace himself as Erik raises the gun when Logan barges in and pins the man against the wall. “What are you doing there huh?” He asks, quickly disarming Erik. With the two men distracted, he turns to see if the trace was completed before it was interrupted as he fidgets nervously. Jean inches towards him slowly until she was beside him. “Any chance that was long enough?” She asks quietly as they argued. 

“I don’t know.” He replies honestly. 

“I’m starting to think you didn’t want to find Shaw.” Logan says suddenly and they both give them a shocked look. Erik glares at the man and for a horrified second Alex thought Logan was right. That the German only came out to stop them instead of helping them. To keep protecting Charles even those the man betrayed him. Why else would Erik come out just before they start the process? He’s been hiding in his room for almost a year. 

Alex can’t look at him anymore and turns to look away. Something catches his eye on the computer screen and he makes a triumph noise. “I got it! I got the location!” He says excitedly, causing them to stop arguing at each other. “Where is it?” Logan asks. 

“Cuba.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I rushed the end of this chapter but meh, hope you enjoyed it anyway.
> 
> So thoughts?


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! 
> 
> Several months late, but it is here. 
> 
> I have not abandoned this work, I have been just so busy lately that I haven't had time until now. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty one:**

Hank had to thank Logan. 

“Wait so Erik tried to sabotage us?” He asks for clarification and Logan grunts as he leans against the wall, his arms crossed. “I knew he could never be trusted.” He growls and the brunet gives him a shocked look. Logan was many things, but Hank had to admit he never once saw him this angry. 

“Guys it’s Erik we are talking about here. He would never once do that.” Raven protests. “Then why the hell did he hold a gun to my head?” Alex growls as he slouches in his seat, chiming in for the first time since they gathered together when Angel and Warren locked Erik into the brig. Raven opens her mouth to reply but no sound came out, she seemed to be speechless as

she tries to understand what he did. Sean sighs as he leans his elbows onto the table, placing his chine on top of his hands. 

“Charles is with them. Is there a chance that he’s still trying to protect him?” He asks and Raven points at him. “See? That has to be the reason.” She exclaims. 

“If that’s the point, shouldn’t we be worried that he will also join forces with Shaw just to be with Xavier?” Scott asks and the room goes silent. Scott looks around the room slowly before sighing. “I have to agree with Logan. Erik can’t be trusted, if Logan didn’t show up when he did, we could have lost both Alex and Jean.” He says and Hank glances over to the red head. She still seemed rattled from the events that happened recently. She fidgets with her hands and he leans over to place a hand on top of them. Her shaking hands stills and she sends him a smile, silently telling him that she will be alright over time. 

Hank refuses to focus on the what ifs. To focus on what could have happened if Logan arrived a minute too late. When the two gunshots echoed throughout the base, Hank immediately thought the worse. Granted he didn’t know it was Erik waving the gun around at that moment, but he knows that it wasn’t anything good.   
He was glad that Logan was nearby and got there quickly when he did. 

“So we keep him locked up and we have two guards at the door at all times.” Scott decides and the others nod, trusting his word. “So the main terminal is in Cuba?” He asks to ultimately change the subject. “Yeah, funny I always wanted to go there when I was a little girl.” Jean says, her voice still a little shaky but no one makes a comment about it. “Well surprise, you’re going on your dream vacation.” Darwin jokes and everyone chuckles. “More like your dream vacation of death.” Angel mutters. 

“Alright back to business. Final decision is to rest for three days, that gives Hank time to pack medical kits, gives time for Angel and Warren to get their gear and guns together and packed, also gives time to get everyone some much needed sleep. Then at first morning at seven in the morning sharp, we will climb onto Blackbird and have Ororo fly us to Cuba and use stealth mode to get us nice and close.” 

Everyone nods and Scott quickly dismisses them. 

Hank instantly went over to Alex and pull him into a hug. “Are you okay? You’re not hurt are you?” He asks worriedly and Alex smiles at him. “I’m fine bozo.” He says but lets his husband look him over anyway to help ease his paranoia. Once Hank deems him healthy he steps back. “See? One hundred percent good.” He teases and Hank cups his face with his hands. “Physically yes, how about emotionally?” He asks while raising an eyebrow and Alex huffs before rising up onto his toes to give his husband a kiss. Hank gladly lets him as he pulls him closer. 

“Emotional wise is a little shaky but I’ll be okay.” He reassures and the brunet gives him a closer look. Surface wise, he is good, not injured in any ways but Hank always knew that Alex’s blue eyes couldn’t hide anything. Especially since the brunet knew him so well. Hank could stare into his blue eyes for hours and he could see the different emotions on display in those blue irises, his pupils were even so there was no hidden head injury but he could see the silent grief in them. He knew that Erik treated the blond like a son, taught him stuff that was personal to him.   

Hank could also see the silent anger shimmering underneath, his husband did always have a temper and it likes to take control every once in awhile, Alex did always have the habit to bottle it up and hide it so no one could see it. That it builds and builds until it explodes out of him almost like a bomb filled with heat and fire. Sometimes Alex would like to go to the gym and take it out on a punching bag, a way to get the anger out so it wouldn’t eat him alive. It was Erik who taught him to take it out on the bag instead of the wall that he use to do. 

Hank loves him, all of him. The bad and the good, just like Alex loves all of him. “Okay.” He whispers before kissing him again and pulling him into his chest. He smiles when the blond nuzzles into his shoulder, relaxing into his hold and he doesn’t bother fighting the temptation to press a kiss onto his soft golden hair. After all, he was allowed to and they were alone in the room so he could be affectionate all he wants. He can still be affectionate with Alex in public but there were lines you couldn’t cross when their were eyes watching you. 

Alex presses a kiss onto his jaw before pulling away. He yawns and Hank smiles before pressing a kiss onto his forehead. “Come on, lets get you to bed. You need sleep sweetheart.” He gently urges and the blond doesn’t fight him and simply gives him a nod as exhaustion tugs at him. 

Honestly he could use a nap as well.

~*~

“Babe wake up.” 

Hank jerks awake to see he was on a plane. That’s right, they are heading to Cuba right now. He looks over to see Alex smiling softly at him and Hank yawns as he rubs at his eyes. “Are we almost there?” He asks and the blond nods. 

“Okay, do we know what building the terminal is in?” He asks. “Easy there bozo, you just woke up.” Alex teases and Hank punches him on the arm, causing the blond to pout at him. “You two honestly.” Angel mutters underneath her breath. “Alright listen up!” Scott calls, causing everyone’s attention to go to him. “We are about to touch down in three minutes, so here’s the game plan. “The terminal is in this cluster of buildings, however we don’t know which one or where it is inside. Tempest, Darwin, you two go into building one with Grey.” They nod at him as he pulls up a satellite view of the area and points to the tallest building.  

“Wolverine, Mystique, and Banshee, you go into building two. Jean have you taught Banshee how to shut the terminal down if they find it?” He asks and she nods as Sean gives him a thumbs up. “Good, Havok, Beast, and I, along with Angel will take the third building, which is underground. Storm and Night Crawler will be our snipers, don’t fire until you absolutely need to. This area is cover with Shaw’s men. So we need to tread carefully, no one can see us or hear us.” Scott says. 

“Cyclops, we are touching down in one minute.” Storm calls back and causes everyone to buckle in, bracing themselves for the plane to land. “Everyone has comms online?” He asks and Hank puts his hand up to touch the earpiece, and nod. Hank turns to his bag to make sure he has everything he needs and looks to both Darwin and Raven to make sure they have the first aid kits he put together on them. He knew he couldn’t be in three places at once on this op, Darwin already knows a little bit of treating a wound quickly and effectively. He had pulled Raven to the side and asked her if she was willing to learn a few things so if anyone gets hurt on her team, she has the basic knowledge to patch them up. 

He was confident in both of them, they were quick learners and had lots of practice so they should be fine. 

“Touching ground now, brace for impact.” Hank reaches over to offer Alex a hand, knowing he hates airplanes. Alex latches onto it and grips it tightly, causing Hank to suppress a flinch at the pain but didn’t complain. Hank couldn’t help but notice that Logan does the same to Scott, catching Logan’s eye, they both grin at each other. They just found another thing in common with them. 

The plane jerks as the wheels touch the ground and both brothers let out a breath before Scott quickly unbuckles his seatbelt and stands up on shaky legs. “Alright team, gather your bags and meet me outside.” He instructs before getting off quickly and it didn’t surprise anyone that Alex was the second person to quickly get off, they all knew Alex hated planes. 

Hank gets off and he heads over to where Alex was. “You alright?” He asks, he always asked every time they were on a plane. The blond never gets annoyed at him for asking the same question repeatedly so it kind of become a tradition every time they had to get onto any type of aircraft. Hank highly suspects that Alex was afraid of heights in total because even though he does a good job at hiding the fear, he realizes that the blond was also afraid of being on a helicopter. Alex gives him a curt nod. “When this whole thing is done, we are never getting on a plane again.” He curses and Hank grins. “Of course.” He says and Alex gives him a glare. “Don’t like planes either?” Scott asks with a shaky smile and Alex nods. 

“Oh you know, had a bad experience with one and could never look at them the same way again.” He says sarcastically. “Really? I had a bad experience with one too!” Scott says, going along with Alex’s sarcasm without a second thought, causing the brothers to smile at each other. “Cute, but can we get going with the plan?” Raven asks and Scott shrugs before turning to the rest of the group. 

“Grab only what you need, the buildings we are sneaking into is heavily guarded so watch where you step. I will be highly disappointed in you if you get caught because you stepped on a god damn stick.” Hank has a feeling that happened before with the way that Jean, Warren, Kurt and even Logan give him a sheepish look. The brunet quietly watches as Logan goes over to Scott and they quietly exchange words, probably telling each other to be safe when they split ways and suddenly he feels grateful that Scott didn’t put Alex and him in different groups and keep them together. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to focus much if he knew Alex could be in danger at any moment and he wasn’t there to protect him. 

“Grab your night vision goggles, and lets move out.” He says sharply and the brunet grins as he already as his around his neck. It was a great idea to sneak in when it’s dark, but they need to be able to see to successfully get to the doors they need to go through. 

Nobody talks as they walk through the woods, each taking careful steps as they all pair up and walk in a line. The brunet knows this is the most critical mission that they ever had to embark on so he just let’s his thoughts wander, he trusts Alex to grab his attention when they get close to there destination. He wonders about his past, his future, but the main thought that keeps coming up that makes him feel nervous about is what will happen when they finally kill Shaw? Hank doesn’t care who delivers the final blow, he just worries who is going to replace him? Is it going to be someone who cares about the people, or is he going to be replaced by someone much worse? Is the country going to go back to the way it was, or will it de completely different? Hank knows it will be years before they settle down, the new generation is growing in a place that violence is the answer, being born into slavery, being born to become a soldier, being born to become a sex worker. 

It’s not going to be that easy, not everything is going to just snap back into place. Everyone will be afraid, jumpy, not trusting each other for years to come. 

Alex nudges him and he shakes the thoughts away, it was something to think about later, right now they have to do the hard part. “I can hear you thinking from here, want to tell me about it after?” The blond whispers and the doctor nods. He knows his husband will listen to his thoughts and it is always good to hear what they have to say about it. “Alright, this is where we split ways. Meet up back here when we are finished clear?” He asks. “Yes sir.” Unison answers say at the same time. 

“See you on the other side.” Sean says and everyone parts with “good lucks” and fist bumps. 

“Alright Alex, this is your part. Lead the way.” Scott whispers and the blond quickly pauses, before disabling the cameras to be on a loop so when the guards looks at the cameras, it will be the same. 

They were quick to get to the building they need and head down the stairs to the bottom floor. “How far down is this building exactly?” He asks out of breath as Hank lost count of ten floors. “Sixteen floors.” Alex says, not sounding an ounce out of breath the little shit. “So the most logical plan is to start on the bottom floor and work our way up.” The blond says before glancing over to his older brother. Scott gives him a confused look on why he was staring at him before nodding. “Yeah, sounds awesome. You don’t have to look to me for my permission every time.” He says and this time Hank gives him a confused look. 

“We always do, that’s what we always did with Erik.” He says and Scott rolls his eyes. “I think Lensherr is being paranoid and likes control.” He grumbles. It was obvious that Scott hates Erik, the man was quick to turn his hatred to the man who aimed a gun at his little brother’s head. Even after all the years spent apart thinking the other was dead, the brother instincts already kicked in and the brothers already extremely protective of each other, afraid they were going to lose each other again. Hank really wished what it was like to have a sibling. 

“First floor clear.” Sean mutters into the comm and Hank startles and glares at the brothers as they snicker at him. “A little jumpy there?” Scott teases. “Shut up.” He mutters. Scott and Alex snickers a little more before actually getting to work and searching around. “Why are all the doors locked?” Scott grumbles as he searches for a way to get the door open. “Guys we need a card to get through these doors.” He adds in as a afterthought and Alex comes up behind him. “No we don’t.” He chimes in before prying the cover off of the card reader before fiddling around with the wires and the door opens. “How did you do that?” He asks. 

“It’s almost the same as hot wiring a car.” He says and Scott gives him a look. “I’m not even going to ask how you know how to do that and pretend my little brother is a innocent angel.” The comment causing Alex to snort. “I’m definitely not innocent, or an angel.” This time it was Hank who snorts and Scott pulls a face. “Please say that was not a sex thing you just said.” He manages to say before yelping at the punch he got in the arm. “No, get your mind out of the gutter.” He scolds. 

Hank rolls his eyes as he turns the corner before jerking back around and pressing himself against the wall. “Guys we have a problem.” He whispers as he frantically looks around for a place to hide. “What is it?” Alex’s worried voice says into his ear. “I found both Shaw and Xavier.” He says before quickly walking down the hall and nearly yells as a hand yanks him sideways and Alex presses a hand against his mouth. Alex leads him to some crates where Scott already was and they just duck behind them when they walked into the room. 

“He told you that they left and heading here.” Shaw asks and Xavier nods. “Yes, I told you, you could trust Erik.” He says and Hank closes his eyes in resignation and exhaustion when he realizes that Erik was talking to Charles this whole time. “Then why hasn’t he told you where he was hiding with the others yet?” He asks angrily. “I don’t know. He always closes off when I ask him.” Charles says. 

Maybe there was hope after all. Erik didn’t tell him that they were hiding in Canada. “I’m activating the tracker in McCoy now.” Shaw growls and Alex pulls him back and Hank gives him a wide eyed look. “I have a tracker in me?” He whispers. “Had, I found it and deactivated it months ago.” Alex replies and the brunet relaxes. 

“Damn it! It’s not working.” Shaw yells and Charles sighs. “Summers must have found it. I warned you he would find it, he’s one of the best computer tech I’ve ever known.” He says and Sebastian gives him a dangerous look. “Then why didn’t you try to recruit him?” 

“Because I know he would have never agreed to switch sides. I will admit that I have misjudged McCoy.” Charles says. “I know you did, Emma knew it was a mistake in the beginning of letting you work for us, maybe she’s right.” 

“Wait, look I can fix this. I know their weaknesses, I also know they are in this room right now.” Hank silently curses and Alex grabs his shoulder as he leads him out of the room through another door. “Shit, how did he know?” Scott asks and Alex calmly shuts the door quietly. “I don’t know but we have to assume that everything is bugged.” He calmly says. “How the hell are you calm about this?” Scott asks on the verge of hysterical. “How are you freaking out?” He snaps back. 

“Guys, we found the terminal.” Jean says. “Thank god, destroy the thing.” Scott says. “On it.” Suddenly the door flies open and guards surrounds them, screaming and shouting. Hank curses as one of the guards kick the back of his knee, causing him to collapse. He slams into the ground, air escaping his lungs and he tries to suck more air in before a knee slams into his back and his arms were yanked back. Hank wheezes as his eyes wildly roam to catch sight of Alex and sees that both brothers were being treated the same way. “Ah Henry McCoy, I remember seeing you when you were eighteen. I have to say I was surprised when I found out you were alive. You should have been slaughtered along with the others that day.”   
Hank glares at the man as he stops in front of him. “I knew you couldn’t stay away.” Shaw says before glancing over at the other two men that were dragged up, forced to stand and stumbling before finding their footing. “I see you two finally found each other. About time really, but you-”  
He pauses as he steps towards Alex and Hank forces himself to bite back a growl. “You must be the hacker. You would be very helpful if you were on our side. Charles said Hank would be

the better choice but from what I have seen, you seem to be the better choice.” Sebastian says. “Fuck you.” Alex spits and Shaw’s expression turns stormy. “Fine then, put them in their respective cells, give them a taste of what others have been through.” He says with a sick smile and Hank stumbles with the sudden push. 

A cold shiver runs up his back to what the man could mean behind those words and before he could do anything about it, a bag is shoved over his head, blinding him from sight and he gets shoved again. Nearly falling to the floor, hands roughly grabs his upper arms and pulling him away from the others. 

The brunet knew it was useless struggling, it was better to save his energy to get out of his cell. Hank calms his breathing, forcing himself not to panic with the bag around his head and the thought of being away from the others. He had an idea that Shaw split them all apart in hopes of getting one of them to break. He knows that won’t ever happened, they were trained to go through all kinds of torture to not let any information out and take it to the grave but just the thought of the injuries they could go through makes him cringe. 

Suddenly the guards take a sharp turn and he hears a door open before he gets thrown into a room, he braces himself as he crashes into the ground, groaning as his shoulder and his hip takes the brunt of the pain. “Have fun McCoy.” One of the soldiers sneers as he cuts the ropes but leaving the bag on his head and Hank couldn’t suppress the flinch when he hears the door slam. 

He shudders before slowly uncurling himself and yanking the bag off his head. He pales at the sight. 

_No._

The bed, the kitchen, the living room, all of it was the exact same that has been haunting him for months. 

_No._

It was the apartment.

~*~

Alex groans as he hits the ground. “Don’t bother. The bitch should starve.” Alex growls at the words and he strikes his feet out, hitting solid flesh and a grunt is sounded out in the room, Alex smirks knowing he got one of the bastards and huffs as the door slams closed. “Seriously?” He groans and he manages to sit up, his fingers attempting to wander along the rope, hoping the knots weren’t too tight to undo them. 

“Do you need help?” The blond freezes as he hears a small child voice and he shudders at the thought of her being there. “Hello?” He asks, making sure his mind isn’t playing tricks on him. “Hi, do you need help?” He could tell it was definitely a little girl and he relaxes as he hears her come closer to him. “I wouldn’t mind, is there anything I can cut the rope with?” He asks gently, he didn’t want to scare the girl and she sniffles. 

He flinches when he feels the bag getting pulled off and he had to blink a couple times before settling onto the little girl staring at him with wide eyes. He offers her a smile and the girl gives him a shy smile before placing a shard of glass into his hands. “Thank you.” He said. It didn’t take long before he had the ropes cut and he rubs his wrists before eyeing the cell they were in. He looks over at the young child and his eyes soften as she shivers and wrap her arms around herself. 

“I’m Alex.” He offers and he watches as he eyes him warily before deciding he was safe. “I’m Laura.” She says in a small voice. “How long have you’ve been here?” He asks as he crosses his legs to shows her he means no harm towards her. “A long time, I don’t really remember.” She says and she inches her way towards him. “That’s okay if you don’t remember. Don’t worry, it won’t be long before my friends show up and get us out.” Alex says and he feels relieved seeing her relax around him. A loud bang echoes the walls and she squeaks, scrambling over and huddling into his side. 

His heart melts at the sight and he wraps his arms around her cold body, offering her warmth that she needs. “It’s okay.” He whispers. Alex curses inwardly as he notices the room was bare and he doesn’t see any windows. He hopes Hank and Scott is alright. Laura’s shivers die down and he takes his jacket off to wrap it around her and she sighs before grabbing his shirt and huddling in again. “Do you have any parent’s?” He asks as he tries his best to hide his own shivers. It was cold in the room now he had his jacket off but Laura needs it more than he does. 

“I have two daddies, I miss them.” She whimpers and he strokes her brown locks, wondering how he got so quickly attached to the girl. “I will get you home to them.” He promises and he knows deep down to not make promises, but she was so young, too young and it makes his heart hurt just thinking about what she could’ve gone through already before he met her. “Do you have parents?” She asks. 

“I had parents, they died in a plane accident when I was young though.” He says softly and she sniffles. “I’m sorry.” She murmurs. “It’s not your fault.” He whispers. He looks up when he hears the cell door open and Alex glares at the man that comes in. “Isn’t this a surprise. Nice seeing you again.” Stryker says and Alex internally cringes. Laura whimpers as she crawls behind the blond. 

“Aw how sweet. I see you already made a friend.” The man takes a step forward and Alex’s fingers slowly curl around the shard of glass that Laura had pressed into his hand. Yeah he had enough of the man as well. “Well, Shaw asked me to convince you to work with us, but I know a lost cause when I see one. Doesn’t mean that I can’t do some things to you.” He drawls on and Alex cringes as the man inches closer. He just had to wait for him to come a little closer. “Laura, come here.” He suddenly demands and the girl whimpers. “Don’t you dare try to rebel now that this thing is here.” He growls.

Alex knows he should be offended but he would rather be called a thing then a bitch, or a whore. He had those things spit out at him throughout his life. 

“No.” She suddenly says and Stryker’s expression goes stormy. “Why you little-”

In the man’s frustration, he didn’t register the blond as he goes to lunge at the girl only to get his words cut off with a gurgle as Alex swings the glass and slices the skin at his throat. The man’s eyes widen as he stumbles and falls onto the ground. Alex drops the glass as he swings around to block the girl’s view of the dying man on the floor. She was young, she had already seen so much, Alex wanted to make sure she didn’t see this as well.

Alex looks over as the sounds of him struggling slows down and he looks over to see Stryker staring at him with wide scared eyes. He mouths the words “you win” just as his breathing stills and a glaze settles over his eyes. Alex shudders as he looks over at the little girl. “Is it done?” She whispers and he nods. “Don’t look, look at the wall okay?” He asks and she turns to face the wall as he inches closer and grabs the keys from his belt. He pauses as he sees the gun in it’s holster and he grabs it and checks to make sure the safety was on. 

“Okay, come on. Don’t look at the body, keep your eyes on me.” He demands as he unlocks the door and walk out, Laura holding tightly to his hand as she follows his commands. 

Now all he has to do is find the others and get out of here. 

Like that won’t be hard at all.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... thoughts?
> 
> Also ONE CHAPTER LEFT!
> 
> What is going to happen next!?


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys it's finally done!!!
> 
> Honestly I'm glad it's done. This one was hard and there was several times I just wanted to drop it but I didn't and pushed on. Also I want to thank amcsummersgoddess because she really helped me keep on going and gave me so much support. 
> 
> Thank you girl!

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

“Okay don’t panic.”

Hank can’t remember how long he just stands there, breathing slowly to keep his anxiety slow as the clock on the wall ticks away. With the silence that was in the room, the every tick of the clock was extremely loud and in a few minutes he is going to throw that damn object across the room. 

“This time I’m awake, so it should be easy to get out of right?” 

He cringes before taking a deep breath and looking around the extremely familiar room. They can’t always perfect everything. There has to be one small difference, especially since the real thing is in a computer. 

_They know I have nightmares about this place. They’re expecting me to panic and stay put._ It seems logical but the human mind is truly unique. It’s a trigger that causes you to go into fight or flight mode but sometimes what people don’t realize, is that there is a third motion to that saying. It sometimes causes you to freeze and you can’t get yourself out of it until either the terrifying moment passes, or someone pulls you away from the danger. 

_In this case, no one is around so I need to snap out of it and find the others._

Hank forces himself to take a breath as his lungs scream for air, he didn’t realize that he’s been holding his breath and he ignores the dizzy spell as his body accepts the much needed oxygen. The brunet doesn’t know what the others are going through, he is positive that they didn’t put the others in a cell like this, they probably actually threw them into a cage as if they were a wild animal. He spins in his spot, looking at the various things that were sitting around, he didn’t want to actually go deeper into this nightmare but he doesn’t have a choice.

He needs to make sure that Alex and Scott were okay. 

It wouldn’t surprise him if the other teams heard the encounter, so hopefully they fell back to safety. There wasn’t much that could open the door, but he did have objects he could put together. He wonders if Shaw was dumb enough to leave chemicals under the sink and he opens the cabinets under the sink and grins when he sees them. 

Well, he’ll just have to MacGyver it to get out. 

With that though in mind, he grabs a few bottles and the garbage can before dragging the items over to the front door. Wait, was it a smart idea to blow the door open? He shrugs as he starts pouring the contents into the garbage can. We will just have to find out. 

He covers his ears just as the contents explode and the door flies open. He coughs as he waves the smoke out of his face as he quickly runs out of the room, careful to step around the splinters of the door. He pauses when he notices that their was no loud obnoxious alarm going off, no red flashing lights. 

It seems too easy to be honest. There was no way that they didn’t hear that. Pausing he goes back into the apartment to grab a knife out of the knife block and holds it close to his body. _I feel like I’m in a cringey bad action movie. Like, what villains actually leave weapons in their prisoner’s  cell?_

 Hank was actually kind of grateful they weren’t so smart. He really wasn’t in the mood for this bullshit. What gives them the right to think this was okay? He shakes his head and tightens his grip on the knife. He couldn’t believe he sounds like Alex right now. Which wasn’t a bad thing, just ironic at the moment that he almost lets out a chuckle at his thoughts. Just as he’s about to turn the corner, he hears footsteps and he presses himself against the wall. 

He curses himself when he realizes there was two pairs of footsteps and he sighs when he peers down the hallway he came from and looks at the mess he made where he got out. The guards can’t see it or they will absolutely raise red flags no doubt about that. He holds his breath, his heart beating louder as they appear closer and closer, their footsteps echoing loudly in his ears. He goes to swing and barely stops in time when he see blond hair. 

“Jesus Christ Hank!” Alex yelps as he yanks himself backwards. “I’m sorry, I thought you were the guards.” He admitted sheepishly. “You nearly gave me a heart attack, give me that stupid knife. Clearly I can’t trust you with it.” Alex retorts as he carefully yanks the knife out of his hands. “I said I was sorry.” The brunet easily bickered back but he quickly stops when he sees blood on the blond’s shirt. 

“Shit are you okay? Where are you hurt?” He asks worriedly as he pulls his closer to take a look.   

“Bozo I’m fine. It’s not my blood.” Alex reassures him and Hank gives him a look before he looks down to see a small child peeking out from behind his husband. “Hello there.” He says quietly. She squeaks and ducks behind Alex and the blond twists to place a hand onto her brown locks. “It’s okay Laura, this is Hank. He’s my husband.” Alex speaks gently. 

She glances up at him with wide doe eyes and Hank swears he could feel his heart melt. She was too cute and innocent to be here. “Do you know my parents?” She asks and he kneels down so he was equal height to the young girl. “I don’t know sweetie. Do you know what their names are?” He asks and she shrugs. “I always called them dad and papa.” She confesses shyly. “That’s okay, we will find them and have you with them in no time.” He whispers and she smiles. 

“Promise?” She asks, her eyes filled with hope. 

He should know better than to promise her that she will meet up with her parents. For all he knew they could be dead but she was just a little girl. He didn’t want to crush her dreams. She holds out her pinkie and he gives her a smile. “I promise.” He says, linking his pinkie with her and she giggles. 

“Okay, as much as I love this scene but we do have to get moving. We are sitting ducks here.” Alex pipes up as he looks around the corner. “Of course, you know the way?” He asks and he feels instantly dumb when Alex gives him a look. “No, do you have a phone or something I can use? I was lucky enough to run into you and not a whole army of guards ready to blow my head off.” The blond grouches. 

“Sorry.” He says and Alex gives him a fond look. “It’s okay, I forgive you now stop giving me that kicked puppy look.” The brunet chuckles as he let Laura grab onto his hand. _Sheesh, she has a strong grip_. She was strong for her age, he couldn’t help but wonder if the also injected the serum into her like they did with Logan but he cringes at the thought. It was just too horrible to think about. 

“What about Scott?” Hank asks and the blond gives him a worried look. “I don’t know. I’m not sure where they took him. I need to find the control room or a room with a computer in it.” He whispers. “Maybe an armory as well. No offense but I hate thinking that the bad guys have guns and all we have is a kitchen knife.” Hank adds in and Alex nods. “I got a gun.” Hank gives him a wild stare as Alex pulls the gun out. “How the hell did you get a gun?” He asks nearly hysterical. “Off of Stryker’s body.” He says as if the answer was casual. Hank made sure not to comment, the blood on Alex made more sense now and simply brushes his hand against his. Alex linked his pinkie with his and gives him a half smile.  

“I know where the control room is.” Laura pipes up suddenly and both adults stop to stare at her. She shrugs and fiddles as she tries to stand tall from the staring. “If I’ve been good then they let me roam around a little. I tried to be aware where the medical, control, and armory is.” She says and Hank grins. “You are our life saver, you know that?” He praises and she looks down, her cheeks a light pink. “Really?” She asks shyly. 

“Yeah, extremely smart and brave. Your parents are so proud of you.” 

She grins before grabbing ahold of the brunet’s hand and started to pull him along. “Come on, it’s this way.” She states confidently. 

~*~

“Man, now this is what I call a super computer.” 

Hank couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes fondly as he watches his husband acting like a child on Christmas day as he excitedly went over what seemed like the largest computer that was ever created. “Oh man, this is so enhanced. There is an actual adaptor to make this device run smoother, less hiccups.” 

“Okay honey, I get it, you are expressing your undying love to this thing. Now can we focus back onto the task please?” 

“Right sorry.” Alex says and grabs a chair to place it in front of the keyboard. He makes quick work to set himself up before sitting down. “Alright, let’s see what I can do here.” He murmurs to himself. The screen that was once off comes to life as coding starts to fill the screen. “He knows what it’s saying?” She asks quietly. 

“Yeah, he’s talking to it.” He says.  

“Like a superhero?” She asks. Hank grins at her question, he never thought of it that way. “Yeah, kind of like a superhero.” He says. 

“I got control of the cameras. Now lets see if we can find Scott.” He trails off as he switches through the cameras in search of his brother. “There, oh god.” Scott was on knees and he watches as Sebastian paces back and fourth in front of him with a gun in his hand. 

“Daddy!” She yelps and Alex turns to stare at her with wide eyes. “Scott is your dad? Oh your name is Laura, ugh I should have connected the dots sooner. Is your last name Howlett? Summers?” He asks. “Howlett.” She says proudly and Alex gives her a smile. “Well what about we go down and save your dad like a superhero?” Hank grins, not feeling ashamed that Alex called him out and letting him know he heard every bit of that conversation he had with Laura a few minutes ago.

Laura beams and they exchanged a high five before Alex hands him the gun. “You’re a better shot than I am.” He said when the brunet gave him a confused look. _Make sense when he says it like that_.  Grabbing the gun, Alex turns to rip a map off the wall and studies it before opening the door. “Going old school?” He couldn’t help but ask amused and the other man flashes a grin at him. “Hell yeah we are.” With a wink Alex turns and starts heading down the hall. 

Hank makes sure to have stay in the middle as he take the rear of the line to protect them if anyone decides to show up and cause trouble. After the third turn, the brunet couldn’t help but feel dizzy as they take another turn. _I hope Alex knows where he’s going, this place is like a maze._

“Okay just through that door, there is just one slight problem.” The blond trails off as he winces. 

“You got us lost didn’t you?” Hank blurts out and the blond smacks his shoulder. “No, we are in the right place Bozo. It’s just their a two guards at the door and they are carrying mean looking guns. Also looks like the door needs a keycard and I’m positive that at least one of them has the card.” The brunet huffs a breath out of his nose and pinches his nose. Just their luck, of course nothing can be easy for them. 

“You call that a slight problem?” He asks quietly and Alex holds his hands up in a surrender. “Sorry Mr. Grumpy.” Alex mutters. “Well we need a plan to knock them out. A gun and a knife will not help.” He snaps and Alex sighs. “What if I go up to them, annoy them and run down the hall. Then when I get to you, you two have the drop and quickly knock them out.”

Both adults stopped their bickering and glance down at Laura. The girl simply raises an eyebrow, waiting for their answer. “That could work.” Hank says and Alex nods. “It could, if we are quick enough.” He says thoughtfully. 

Laura nods. “Great, be ready.” She says and without another word, she turns the corner and starts walking towards them. “Wait and she’s gone.” The brunet says and Alex snickers. “She is definitely Scott’s kid.” He whispers. “How is it that she has it more together than both of us?” He asks, turning his head to look at the other man. “She’s a kid. It’s been proven that kid’s have a much more active imagination and creativity than us. Not to mention that I like to think it’s beginner’s luck.” Alex says as he peeks around the corner to see where that girl is at and where her part of the plan is at currently. 

“It’s not a board game honey.” 

“I know its not, but if you think about it, we have been fighting for years against this guy and she is just starting and hopefully will be her only day.” He explains and Hank stares at his husband fondly. Before he could reply to what the blond says, a sudden loud voice echoes throughout the hallway. “Get back here you little brat!” 

“That’s our cue.” Alex says. She skids around the corner with a wicked smile and she was having way too much fun with this. The first guard appears and runs right by Alex without even noticing since he was too busy chasing after the girl and Hank grabs the rifle out of his hand, and he grabs the butt of the rifle and swings it around as if it was a baseball bat and it lands hard into the guard’s unprotected head and he falls to the ground like a sack of potatoes. 

He looks over to see the other guard on the floor and Alex quickly checking his pockets and holds the card up with a smile. “We’re in business. Also, nice baseball move.” He compliments and the brunet ignores the heat in his cheeks as he checks the rifle to make sure that the guard’s head didn’t damage the muzzle too badly. 

“Thanks, man this rifle is durable. Barely dented this thing, still in great shape.” Alex rolls his eyes at his Bozo’s ability to not take a compliment and swipes the card. It beeps and a greenlight appears. “Laura stay here okay?” Hank advises and she huffs. “I’m stronger than I look. Come on it’s my dad in there. You don’t have to give me a gun, Alex said I get to be a superhero.” She grumbles. Hank turns to look at the blond, hoping to get some backup. “She’s got a point. I did say that and she did help us with those guards.” He says and Hank glares at him. 

“You are not helping.” He grunts but he hands her the knife. “Use it only for emergencies.” She nods as she grips the handle and Hank aims his rifle up. “Guns blazing or stealthy?” 

“Are you actually giving me an option?” He asks and Alex grins. “Nope just being nice.” He says before he yanks the doors open. They managed to sneak around the room, sticking close to the walls as each adult went to opposite sides of the room. Finding a spot where he had good cover, he peeks around to see where the girl went but she seemed to disappeared _. I shouldn’t worry, she’s tough. She can handle herself._

He sees Alex and the blond gives him a nod and the brunet nods back. 

“I will ask one more time, where are the others?!” Shaw screams at Scott and Hank took that as his cue and pulls the trigger. A body hits the floor and before the guards could react, five more were on the ground. They both made quick work clearing the guards and they both come out of their nests and surround Shaw. “What others?” Alex asks. “From what I see it’s just us.” Hank chimes in. 

Scott beams at them and Laura crawls behind him, slicing the ropes and Scott was quick to turn and pull his daughter into his arms. “Baby, oh my sweet baby girl. Are you okay?” He asks as he tucks her hair behind her ears. “I’m okay daddy. Alex and Hank saved me.” She says before hugging her father again. It was such a sweet reunion but he had to focus on the man himself. “Put your weapons on the floor.” Hank snarls and Shaw growls but he puts the gun on the floor and kicks it into his direction. “On your knees.” Alex demands and Shaw glares at him. 

Huffing, the blond kicks the back of his knee, causing the man to crash onto his knees onto the floor. “Hands on your head.” Shaw places his shaking hands onto his head and Alex grabs them and zip tying his hands together, tightly. “You really think you’ve won huh? You are so wrong.” He growls. Laura stands with her dad and Hank shuffles over, without taking his aim off of the man, Laura hands him back the knife. 

“Good job kid. You did great.” He praises and she blushes as she looks to the ground. “Thank you.” 

“Aw how sweet.” A voice suddenly rumbles behind him and the brunet freezes as he feels the muzzle of a gun press into his head. Startled, Alex turns with wide eyes. “Nu uh, put the gun down or I will put a bullet into his head.” Alex makes a face but he slowly places the rifle onto the floor and gives the man a glare. Hank closes his eyes. _I know that voice anywhere._  
“Charles, you don’t have to do this.” He tries to reason. 

“I don’t? I do, don’t try it Henry.” He growls and he reaches over to yank the rifle out of his hands. More soldiers come in and Scott holds Laura close to him as she whimpers. “Charles you are better than this.” He says and Charles circles around so he was facing him. “Hank, have you ever thought about the fact that you are on the wrong side?” He asks. 

“Not a chance.” Hank replies without any hesitation. “I gave you a chance. A chance to see that Shaw’s reasons are actually right. But you were too blinded by him. I knew I didn’t stand a chance because I knew that you wouldn’t agree to come with me if Alex didn’t go with you.” He rambles. A soldier pushes at the blond to get him with Scott and Laura. “Ok, relax I’m going.” Alex snaps and the man backed off, letting the blond walk over to the group on his own time. 

“You’re right. Just answer this one question. Why?” Charles tilts his head as he narrows his eyes. “Why what?” He asks. “Why did you betray us? Switch sides? Why betray your own husband like that? Why reveal your mansion and have them sent to kill us?” Hank fires at him. 

“I wouldn’t worry to much about that.” He says. “About time Xavier, now cut these god damn thing off me.” Sebastian orders and Charles laughs. “I don’t think so.” He says and both Hank and Shaw give him a confused look. 

“See I was making my own plans. Destroy both the rebellion and Shaw’s army. Once that’s done, I can make my own and people will call me a hero.” He says. “You son of a bitch.” Shaw curses and Charles sighs before he aims the gun at him and pulling the trigger, a clean shot to his head and just like that, Shaw was finally dead. After all these years and the man finally got what he was asking for. 

But Hank knew it wasn’t over. It was far from over. “That man could never shut up, he just keeps talking and talking. Finally I solved the problem, don’t need him anymore. Useless to me now.” He complains. “Only to replaced by a new tyrant.” Hank growls. “Hank don’t be like that! I’m a hero!” He says and the brunet scoffs. “How are you a hero? You have plans to continue what Shaw started.” Hank says bluntly and Charles chuckles. “True.” He agreed. 

“Now onto my next order of business.”

Charles turns to him and Hank could already tell what he wanted. “No, I’m not joining you. You must be crazy if you think I’ll join you.” Hank spits out and Charles eyes darken. “Are you sure that’s your final decision? Your choices have consequences.” He says darkly. The brunet pauses, making a show to really think about it as his hand slowly reaches to his waistband to grab the knife that he missed. Charles thinks he is unharmed right now and he already planned to surprise him. 

_He’s already too far gone. There is only one thing I can really do for him._

“Yeah. There is no way to get me onto your team.” Hank says and Charles stares at him for a beat before a low dark chuckle rises out of him. “Fine then. I will just take away one thing that matters the most to you.” He says and his eyes widen as Charles turns. “No!” He yells and the door’s suddenly fly open and a gunshot echoes out of the room as yelling voices enters the room. 

Charles drops the gun and Hank took his chance. He turns him around and he slams the knife into Charles chest, as far as it could go. Letting out a pained choked gasp, Charles eyes widen as Hank twists the knife. “You gave me no choice. This is your fault, not mine, yours.” He says in a near whisper. Charles grabs onto his shoulders as his knees give out and Hank helps lower him to the ground. The man coughs as blood trails down his chin. Yanking the knife out, blood leaks out at a rapid pace and Hank already knew that it will only be mere minutes before the final breath leaves his body. 

Hank stands and he worriedly looked around the room and Alex steps up, placing a hand onto his shoulder. “I’m okay.” He whisper and Hank nearly lets out a sob in relief as he pulls him into a hug. “Oh thank god.” He manages to get out and Alex runs a hand through his hair.   

He pulls away seeing Logan hugging both Scott and Laura as the family reunite and the others smiling. “Shit they’re dead.” Sean says. “Yeah, they are.” The brunet confirms when he looks down to see Xavier’s stilled body. “Is it over?” Angel asks. He shrugs as he grips onto Alex tighter. “I guess it is.” He manages to get out. “Holy shit.” 

Raven sniffles as she goes onto her knees beside her brother’s dead body. “I’m sorry Raven, I had no choice.” Hank whispers. “I know, I heard what he said.” She chokes out but Hank knew it still hurt. Still her brother, her family. Sean kneels down to give her a hug that she accepts gratefully. “It had to be done.” She whispers again as if she was trying to convince herself. “He was a bad dude, he could have made this war a lot worse.” Darwin says. Raven nods, knowing it was the truth and this time is was his turn to pull the poor girl into his arms. 

“What did you do?” 

Everyone jumps at Erik’s voice. His eyes full of anger he rushes over to his husband’s dead body and gently cups his cheek. “Who killed him?” He growls and Hank goes to answer but Alex shakes his head, his eyes fearful. “I said who killed him!?” He screams as he stands up and glares at Scott, Alex and Hank. “I know it was one of you three!” He yells. “We had no choice.” Hank whispers. Anger filled eyes land on him and he snarls. 

“Should’ve known it was you.” He growls and starts towards him, Alex pushing Hank behind him. “If you want to kill him, you have to through me first.” The blond snarls. Alex was always the one who wasn’t afraid to fight back from Erik’s temper, even when he was a young teenager. “Move.” He demands. 

“Move!” He screams when Alex stays put, aiming a glare at the German. “No.” He says and Erik narrows his eyes at him. “Fine.” He says before yanking his gun out and shooting him in the shoulder. Alex yells out in pain but he doesn’t move and Logan moves to help when Erik aims the gun at him without taking his eyes off of the blond. Hank jerks forward but Alex reaches backwards and grips his shirt, stopping the movement. The brunet could see Angel slowly inching her hand to her hostel and slowly pulling her gun out. “I said move.” 

The blond winches at the pain in his shoulder and he’s swaying a bit, but he still refuses to move. “I said you will have to go through me first.” He repeats, his voice a bit shaky. He winces when Erik goes to shoot him again but Angel was quicker, putting two bullets into the man, effectively killing the man. As if the strings were cut, Alex stumbles and Hank catches him. “What were you thinking!?” He asks and the blond gives him a smile, despite the fact that he has a bullet in his shoulder. 

“You would have done the same for me.” He says hoarsely. He had a point but it still didn’t matter. Hank would have no idea what he would do if he lost Alex, he already had one terrifying moment that Charles killed him and he didn’t blink when he stepped in front of him to protect him from Erik. Hell, he got shot point blank in the shoulder and didn’t budge where he was no matter how painful it was. “I can’t lose you. You mean too much to me.” Hank whispers as Darwin passes his medical kit. “I get that, I’m sorry.” Alex says and hisses when the brunet puts pressure onto his wound. 

“What do we do now?” Alex suddenly asks when they were on the Blackbird on their way home. “What do you mean?” Hank asks confused. “I mean, it’s over, done. After so many years, what do we do now?” He repeats and Hank takes his hand. “Well Scott and his team have to rebuild and reestablish a government. Scott had already asked me if we were going to help.” Hank says and Alex shuffles and places his head against his shoulder. “What did you say?” He asks quietly. 

“I said we would love to but we have plans of our own. Settle down and rest, we deserve it.” He says and Alex sighs. “Sounds amazing.” He whispers. Hank twists so he could speak quietly into his ear as the blond relaxes further. “Yeah, find a piece of land and settle down. Somewhere close to the beach so we can see the ocean, finally adopt those kids that we want. Have a family and a dog, maybe Hawaii, that’s a nice place.” Hank says and Alex hums. “Warm and sunny.” He murmurs. 

“Yeah, sounds perfect.” 

_And it is._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! So that was the end. Felt a little rushed but I won't stress out about it.
> 
> However another story is literally coming on Friday. (January 31st.) So stay tuned for that fic coming up!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this chapter is a bit rough, but I have this all planned out. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think :)


End file.
